Master's Pet
by MarauderNextGen
Summary: Lucius Malfoy wants a new plaything and when that pet is Harry, how will Harry deal with it? Especially at school. minor bondage, slash, HP/LM, SS/RL, please review
1. Chapter 1

The war had ended at the end of their sixth year. A battle in Hogsmeade had seen the destruction of the Dark Lord and the death or capture of his loyal Death Eaters. The warning for the students had come in time thanks to the unknown spy, Lucius Malfoy. Unknown to most he like Severus had taken an oath on their magic days after being tortured into taking the mark and had been spies ever since. Jones and Fletcher were killed among the order and a few students like Cho, Corner and Nott but the lossses had bee minimal.

Getting off the train at Hogsmeade Harry was accompanied by Draco. Draco and Harry had become good friends when Lucius was revealed as a spy. Draco's mother had tried to kill him when she learned her husband and son were spies and for their protection even Lucius had moved to school under the official pretense of being the governors eyes and ears. The ministry liked it so much they demanded he do it the following year as well.

Ron turned to Harry. "I don't get why you're moving in with the Malfoys. I thought Remus got custody of you."

Harry nodded."Unfortunately he was injured in the final battle and will not be out of the hospital for a few weeks and Draco and his father are taking me."

Draco smiled. "They are staying with us even after. Grimmauld is such a tomb and the manor of course has a pool and quidditch pitch and riding stables."

Though Harry had been hoping for some alone time with Remus since they were finally allowed to live together and in the last year as he returned to DADA, Remus had stepped up to fill the role of his father that had been vacant even since Sirius was alive for he had never wanted to tread on James. Remus had promised they'd spend plenty of one on one time whe he was out of the hospital.

Lucius appeared. "There you are boys. Set your owls free so I can shrink your trunks and cages, and we can head home."

Harry and Draco did so and he turned to his friends when they were done. "Remus assures me I will get to see you guys this summer."

Harry felt odd following the two Malfoys out and even odder when he saw they were taking the bus but as Lucius ushered them on he informed Harry and Draco tjat due to security measures the new portkeys for the manor had not been completed and it was hard to do side by side with two of them.

Draco looked happy when they took a seat. "My birthday is next week and I can go for my test finally. It will be so cool."

Lucius looked at Harry. "Remus or I will of course be happy to take you for yours on your birthday as well. I believe you took the training at school."

Harry nodded. "I did sir."

Lucius laughed. "If you are going to be living with us all summer I insist on Lucius. This sir or Mr Malfoy stuff is too much."

As the bus moved along Lucius and Draco told him more about the manor and Harry was surprised to find Draco not only shared his father's love of riding but liked it nearly as much as flying. They told him they'd be happy to teach him and there were a number of extra horses they had which Harry could borrow.

When they got off the bus Draco smile broadened as they headed up the drive. "It is good to be finally home but it looks different."

Lucius nodded. "Wait until you see the inside. I had it renovated and redecorated, after Christmas. I only saw it a few days ago but I over saw the plans."

Harry had never been inside but the manor definitely didn't look like what he expected for he had thought some much larger version of Grimmauld but it was actually quite light and airy inside and all the house elves there were alive and not mounted on walls. From the look on Draco's face it was definitely a change.

Lucius directed them up stairs and showed Harry to a room next to Draco. "This room has been made for you. Mine and Severus' rooms are across and Remus'."

Harry had forgotten the potions professor often lived with them in the summers though he had his own home. "Thank you Lucius."

The thanks he added to when he saw his room. This summer in room alone even f they locked him in like his relatives would be a step up. There was a huge canopy bed, dresser and wardrobe as well as a fireplace with a chair in front and some book cases. The room had been done in red and gold and there were quidditch posters hanging on the walls and some of his personal photos set out as well.

Harry turned to Lucius. "Thank you. I did not expect you to go to such effort for one summer."

Lucius smiled. "I wanted you to feel at home here and considering how close you and Draco have become, I suspect this will not be your only stay."

Draco shared a smile with Harry and went off to his own room so their trunks which Lucius unshrunk they could unpack and settle in before dinner.The unpacking of his trunk alone seemed such a huge change for Harry whose things had always been locked away.

Harry was startled to find a whole new wardrobe of clothes waiting, both muggle and wizard. "What?"

He had not realized he was not alone and Lucius had returned. "Draco told me you only had over sized hand me downs. I saw the need so I had these ordered for you."

Harry remembered from Draco that they never wore robes around the house. "Thank you Lucius. Thisis far more then I could ever ask for. Thank you."

For Lucius it seemed little to give but he was happy to see his gesture had made Harry smile and when Harry and Draco came down for dinner and Harry was in new clothes, he knew he had been right. He sent an elf to destroy Harry's old over sized clothes as he did not need a reminder of living with his relatives.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night Harry had tried to sleep but seemed unable to.. He was restless for some reason and he slipped from his room for a walk.and found himself out in the stables eventually. He had no idea why he found himself out there but he did. He was visiting Draco's big bay when he was surprised to feel a hand at his neck and even more surprised by one on his ass.

He tried to move away but the hands held him. "I know the secret about you Harry."

Harry felt himself being led towards an empty stall and towards stacks of hay bail.. "What are you doing?"

The voice whispered. "I noticed something at school. You run into trouble because no one has ever cared enough about you to keep you under control."

Harry found himself pushed over a stack and felt his pants being undone and moved down. "I don't understand."

A hand gently run down his ass. "You don't need a father figure, you already have one. You need someone to take control and guide you."

Harry had no idea why he was not moving from the place especially when he heard the pants being lowered down of his partner behind him. He had realized the last year he was attracted to men but he was not one of the boys who experimented in alcoves. He had never been with anyone before.

Harry tried to pull away when he felt a finger pressing against his anus. "No. I won't be a simple fuck. I won't become your whore."

Lips pressed against his neck. "You won't. You're no whore. You will become my lover. I will take care of you and guide you.I will teach you your boundaries."

Harry felt himself relaxing into the gentle warm caress."Okay."

There was a soft laugh. "Good my little pet. Now this will hurt a bit but trust me my sweet this gets better, Trust me."

Not able to find words he nodded and he felt the finger withdraw but it was replaced by a wand tip and he felt tingling and he knew he was bing lubricated. He felt the finger slide back in and he whimpered against the tightness

The free hand had gone back to his neck gently stroking it. "Shhh...my pet...remember it gets better. Trust me. I am here to protect you."

Harry fought the whimper and tried to relax as a second and then third finger entered him. "Please."

The lips brushed his neck. "Don't think I find pleasure in your whimpers. My sweet pet I'll show you this can get better. Just trust me."

The fingers withdrew and he knew what was coming next and as he felt his lover position himself at Harry's entrance Harry tried to relax as much as possible. His lover did not slam into him but gently eased into him. It hurt and his muscles were tense but the hand continued gently caressing his neck and head and the warm voice continue reassuring him.

The voice whispered. "I am all the way in. I am going to start pumping. This time I'll be gentle."

Harry felt so full but his muscles had slowly started to relax and his body was responding. "Yes."

The body over him began pumping inside of him to the hilt as his balls slapping Harry's, A hand left his neck and he felt it against his own cock which had been growing hard and any of the tension there still was left his body as he was gently coaxed into his own intense and amazing climax. His partner did at the same time but remained burried in him till he emptied himself. Harry felt him withdraw and a cleansing spell cast.

"Turn around my little pet." His lover told him. "You will join me in my bed tonight my pet. I promised you were no whore. My lover will share my bed."

Harry turned to look at him and felt him relaxing into the continued gentle petting and caress. "Yes..."

His lover kissed him. "At night you are my pet and I Master. When you have learned your boundaries in and out of my bed, you will earn the right to names again."

Harry knew he should find shame in being called the man's pet but he did not. He found comfort in those words. "Yes master."

He found himself led as he was though his clothes collected, back into the house and to one of the rooms across the hall.He was led to the bed where he felt the last remnats of clothes removed but his master went to his drawer and took something out. Harry quackedwhen he saw what it was.

His master saw. "Oh sweet don't be scared. No one but I will see, it is charmed. It is your choice whether I put it on you but once it goes on only I can remove it."

Harry looked at the green collar. "Why?"

His master ran a hand down his neck. "Just like a puppy who needs to be kept on a leash till he is trained so does my pet. Remember I love you and this is to guide you. Trust me my pet I treasure and love you. This will help me guide you and make you safe and help you succeed."

Harry hesitated only a moment. "Yes master, put it on me master."

His master smiled at those words and undoing the collar he slid it about his pet's neck and fastened it again, the magic sealing it so it looked like it had no end. There was a small pendent with his crest on it.

Master kissed him. "You please me greatly by taking this. This summer we will work on your bedroom skills and you'll keep to studies but at school my little pet you get detention, back talk or get a bad mark and master will need to correct you."

Harry shuddered at those words as he was led to the bed. "Yes master."

He was drawn into the arms of his master. "Remember pet I don't want to hurt you. Any punishment my pet is meant to teach you not simply cause you pain."

Harry felt so safe and protected snuggled in his arms he drank in the words. Master told him what was expected study wise this summer and how he was to act to show proper respect outside the rooms. In these rooms he was Pet and Pet wore nothing but his collar unless master let him. He fell asleep so safe and protected in his master's arms.He had never felt like this before.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry came down to breakfast the next morning and sunk down into a chair next to Draco. Severus had joined them at the table for breakfast unlike dinner last night when he had been busy in his lab and an elf had brought it down. Harry could feel two sets of eyes on him and he had to keep his hands from going to his collar, reminded that it was invisble to everyone but he and his master.

Draco was anxious to get back riding. "You're coming aren't you Harry?"

Harry nodded. "How about this afternoon? We really should get started on some of our homework."

Draco had of course been kept to study schedules by his father and godfather in the summer but had thought Harry might be an excuse to get out of his morning ones but seeing Harry was prepared to do 

homework he shrugged. It was the reason he had always been top male student, his family expected no less.

Draco agreed. "We can ride this afternoon. I am sure that this will help you do better. I'm surprised you're suggesting it."

"Indeed." Severus' response came from across the table. "Mr Potter, why such the change?"

Harry felt the eyes of his master on him but he knew better then to look at him. It was a sign of obedience he was taught. "I would like to ace my NEWTS this year."

Draco led him off to the library where they spent the morning working on their homework but both boys were happy when they were called for lunch. Harry went up to change for a ride and he was not surprised when he felt a hand snake around his waist and pull him back against a firm chest.

A hand went to his collar and fingered the pendent. "Good pet. I am very impressed you learn so well. You comtinue like this at school and you'll earn a name quick."

Harry relaxed against the petting. "Yes master. Thank you master."

His master turned him around. "I feel a bit jealous Draco gets to have you down in the stables but I'm sure you won't have more fun with Draco then with me."

Harry relaxed into the hand caressing him. "No master. I would never let anyone else touch me master. Your pet is obedient."

His master raised his head so he was eye to eye but Harry closed his eyes as he was never to look directly at his master.He missed the smile but not the slight chuckle before the firm lips were pressed against his.

Master pulled back. "Open your eyes my pet."

Harry didn't. "Master I am a good pet. Good pets don't look in master's eyes directly."

Master kissed his eyelids."Pet is allowed to when asked. Master wants to see his pet's beautiful green eyes."

Harry opened his eyes but after only seconds he felt guilty and tried to close them, pankicked it had been a trick to see if he would obay at all costs but as he tried to lower his eyes his master tilted his head back up.

"I don't test my pet. I know you'll be obedient. If I ask you to break one of my rules, I will not punish you for it. Remember my pet I am here to teach not cause pain."

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry master. I should have trusted master. I'm sorry master."

Master kissed him one last time. "You'll come to trust me more. I only collared you last night.Now kiss me one last time and run along or Draco will come looking."

Harry surrenderd into one more passionate drawn out kiss before his master waved his wand to change Harry's clothes and shooed him out the door. His master had been right, they had needed to rush for Draco was moments from coming into his room.

Draco smiled. "There you are. Ready for a ride?"

Harry nodded and headed with him to the stables. "I'm ready for some fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Draco had been up talking for some time. They had spent the afternoon out riding. Draco thought they needed to get him his own horse for it seemed Harry was a natural on a horse like he was on the broom. Harry thought that he could do with riding the beautiful extra horses they kept here in the stables.

That night Harry knew he was to make his first appearance in his master's bedroom. He slipped a robe over his naked form. "Calm Harry. Master cares for you."

Harry tried to even out his breathing as he slipped out of his room and across the hall into the master suite. He had been permitted to wear his robe to and from the rooms but he slipped out of it as the door closed and kept his eyes on the floor.

Master came to his side. "Ah pet, you are so beautiful. I think I like you in my bedroom better so I can enjoy looking at my pet's nice firm body."

Harry was melting into the warm gentle caressing. "Yes master."

Closing his eyes as he felt his master lift his chin to kiss him Harry's lips parted to the hungry devouring mouth of his master. His master's tongue invaded his mouth exploring it and drawing Harry's tongue into his own. His master had one hand around his neck but the other had begun exploring his chest. Harry moaned as the fingers tweaked one of his nipples and then the second.

Master drew away. "Does my pet like that? I will have to find what else my little pet likes as I rather your moans then your sobs from last night."

Harry barely managed a gasped response as his master latched on to his earlobe. "Please master."

Tugging on his earlobe his master took pleasure in his deep throated moans and the hand that had been on his nipples now moved to his cock which was now hard and erect from the ministrations of his master's mouth and hands. His master's hands went up and down his cock stroking it gently and making Harry pant.

Just as he thought he would reach release his master's attack on his cock stopped though his mouth worked on his neck. "Please."

Master drew away for a moment. "Please what my little pet? Does my little pet want something from his master? Has pet forgot the manners master taught him?"

Harry qaicked. "No master. Please don't punish me master. I am sorry I forgot master. I am sorry."

Master kissed his lips tenderly this time, not devouring as before. "I know pet and master knows it'll take time to learn. Now can pet tell me what he wants?"

Harry felt bad he had disappointed his master already. "Please help me master, I need a release please."

Master's hand went back to his cock. "See my pet that wasn't hard. Master is always happy to help but pet needs to remember his place."

His master continued to stroke him harder and harder and Harry had to hold to him tightly as he thought his knees were going to give out as he desperately was drawn closer and closer to release. His master surprised him by going to his own knees and taking him in his mouth moments before he exploded.

Master stood up and drew him towards the bed. "Is that better my pet?"

Harry nodded. "Yes master. Thank you master."

His master was smiling. "Then would pet like to help please master since master helped him?"

Harry nodded. "Yes master. Pet wants to please master."

He found himself position on his hands and knees on the bed. None of the fear from the night before in the stables came to him. He knew master would be tender and after master had been so good to him he wanted to please master.

Master kissed his back. "It will be a while before you're still not tense but as you grow used to me my pet, I will use you harder. But not before you're ready my pet."

Harry pressed himself against the caressing hand. "I know master. Master your pet is yours."

Again he felt the wand tip at his entrance and the feel of the tingling of lubrication. As master started pushing into him his muscles tensed still and he bit his lip against his sobs for his master had been so good to him. He did not want master to think he did not want this. It took much shorter time before master was buried to his hilt and began pumping in and out of him. His master's hand did not go to his cock like last night and he knew why.

Harry needed help but he would not make the same mistake twice in one night. "Master, can master please help me cum? Pet needs master's help."

One hand released his hip and went under him and grasped his cock. "Master will help since pet asked so nicely."

Moaning from the pressure on his cock and the cock buried deep within him hitting his prostate now, Harry knew his release was close. Moments after his master exploded in him he came to his second release of the night; Master withdrew and cast a cleansing spell on his pet and the sheets but not on himself.

Harry was drawn from the bed and directed to his knees on the ground. Master stroke his head. "Will pet clean his master off for him?"

Harry looked at the huge cock in front of him. "Master pet has never, pet has never..."

Master caressed his head. "I know pet but master has helped you twice tonight. Don't you want to help master? Master would have thought pet would want to help."

Harry trembled for the second time tonight he had disappointed his master. "I'm sorry master. Pet wants to help. Pet is just unsure of what to do. Pet is sorry."

Master gently cupped his face. "Pet knows master is here to guide. Remember the rules. Pet doesn't know something pet asks and Master will help teach."

Opening his mouth he did as master instructed and guided the cock into his mouth. He tried his best not to gag from the taste but he did his best to clean him off and when instructed started to lick and suck him. He felt like he was eating a lollypop and he was unsure he was doing it right but his master seemed please and soon exploded in his mouth and Harry cleaned him up.

Master drew him to his feet. "Master knows you are new and learning and he won't punish you tonight but pet will not share my bed tonight."

Harry looked at his master confused. "Master?"

Master kissed him. "Only good pets share master's bed. Master will not punish you or make you sleep on the floor tonight. But Pet will not be allowed to stay tonight."

Harry hung his head in shame. "Master I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger master."

Master helped him into his robe and raised his chin for a kiss. "I know my pet but even when you are new I need to start training. I know you'll do better tomorrow."

Reluctantly Harry returned to his rooms. He had no idea why he was so bothered to spend the night in his own bed. It had only been a day. He felt bad he had disappointed his master. His master was trying to take care of him and teach him and he had been bad.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Draco were surprised when they came from their studies to the dinning room for lunch and found there was neither any food waiting for them or either Lucius or Severus waiting for them either.

They found the men in the front entrance and Lucius directed them to their cloaks. "We are going to London this afternoon."

Harry took his cloak. "What are we doing in London?"

Severus answered. "We have been given the okay for you to come and visit Remus. The last full moon made a lot more progress for him."

The full moon had been two days ago and Harry had been surprised to learn that the werewolf blood would help his godfather heal. With the wolf's bane potion the transformations were not physically rough and the curse was helping to heal his wounds.

Harry was thrilled. "Does this men my godfather might be released from the hospital soon?"

Lucius nodded. "The healers said he should be released in about a week, ten days at the most. As long as he keeps making such progress."

Though he knew they would be staying with the Malfoys all summer and he was happy to do so for his friendship with Draco as well as his master, but he was happy to know that his godfather would be here. He knew Remus had sworn they would spend more time together this summer.

He looked at Severus. "You are coming with us to the hospital? I would not have thought you'd want to visit the last of the marauders."

Severus smirked. "He seems to be the most reasonable of them even if he is a werewolf. Besides we are apparating to save time and someone needs to take you."

Draco smiled. "By the time your godfather is released I will be able to. I can't believe there is only a week left before I am of age."

When they were riding it was one of the few things that Draco had spoken of all the time. He knew Draco was excited about his birthday and Harry had to admit he was interested to see what a Malfoy birthday party was like. He had never had a birthday of his own and wondered if perhaps he'd get a party this year.

Lucius smiled as they headed for the gates. "If the timing is right perhaps Remus will be released on your birthday and we can take you for your test and collect him."

Draco thought that sounded good. "You know I wonder how he will take it when my cousin comes for my birthday. Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted are coming too."

Harry was reminded Lucius reached out to his wife's remaining family since the war had ended for he wanted his son to have family. Andromeda and Ted had been happy to learn their brother in law and nephew were spies and while Draco had not met them yet as he had been at school, his dad had. Draco was anxious to.

Harry shrugged. "They never actually went out. Everyone thought they were but they were close because of Sirius. They are both involved with other people."

Severus nodded. "I heard old Mad Eye has actually lost his mind and proposed to his protégé. I guess we will find out next week when she comes to the manor."

That made both boys laugh and Draco voiced what Harry had been thinking. "Those two? Well they are definitely quite the pair even with the age difference."

Tonks was in her mid twenties and Moody was some years older then Lucius and Severus so in his fifties from what Harry could guess but they did have a lot in common and he had seen the only smiles ever on Moody's face when he was around her.

Severus took his arm. "Ready to go?"

Harry hated to apparate but he was anxious to see his godfather. "Yes."

Severus took him and Lucius took his son and the four of them apparated to the front of what looked like an abandoned store front but Harry was reminded from his visit when Arthur was attacked by Nagini, that it was the entrance to the hospital. Sure enough they passed through and went to the front desk and asked where they could find the room Remus was in. He had a private room. Usually werewolves would have been in a locked ward and not in private rooms either but the Malfoys had seen to him moved into a private room with special precautions for the full moons.

Remus was lying in a quite comfortable room and Harry was eternally grateful for the Malfoys. He did not have access to the Black or Potter inheritance till be graduated other then Grimmauld and on his trust fund he could not have done this for his godfather.

He ran to Remus' side and kissed his cheek. "I missed you so much Remy. Severus says you could be home in as short of a week."

Remus returned the kiss and nodded. "This is the first time I ever felt better after a full moon then before it. I'll be home with you cub soon. Long before the 31st."

They both knew that Harry had been worried that his godfather was not going to be healed in time for his birthday. He knew the Malfoys and likely the Weasleys would be there for him but he didn't care about a party really, he could do without it. He finally had a real dad in his life and he wanted to celebrate with for once.

Harry sunk down onto the bed next to him. "That would be the best gift. I have family to finally celebrate with."

Remus squeezed his hand. "How is it going living with the Malfoys over there? I see that Severus has at least not turned you into potion ingredients."

Harry smiled at the three in the door. "Their great. Lucius had a room done for me and new muggle clothes. And Draco helps me with my homework."

Draco came to his side. "And I even have been teaching him how to ride a horse. It isn't fair; he is as natural on a horse as on a broom."

They all remembered the story of how Harry had made the quidditch team, and had out flown Draco even though he had never been on a broom before. Draco was still a much better rider and Harry didn't think he'd ever be that good but Draco has also been riding since he was three years old.

Remus smiled at the two men. "Thank you Lucius for taking such good care of my son as well as for arranging this room for me."

Lucius came over and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You know Harry is practically brothers with Draco now and so you are family."

They spent about an hour with Remus talking to him and before they left the healer came in and confirmed in one week, on Draco's birthday, Remus would be released from the hospital for his progress had moved much quicker.

Lucius turned to the boys. "I thought I'd take the two of you to Diagon Alley for some birthday ideas for both of you."

Harry hugged Remus one last time. "Take your healer's advice please and don't risk not being home in a week dad. I want you home."

Remus hugged him and reassured him that there was nothing he'd not do to make sure that he would not be home in a week. He hated after everything Harry had been through in the war, that he could not be home with Harry right now.

Harry looked at Severus was they were leaving. "Are you not coming with us?"

Severus shook his head. "I have some business at the hospital first. I will meet you guys in the Alley later to take you back to the manor."

Harry shrugged and allowed himself to be dragged out of the room by Draco who reminded him they both had their birthdays coming up and that his dad was right and they needed to go and decide what they wanted for their birthdays. It was definitely a new concept to Harry who was used to gifts in the middle of the night from friends, which he had to hide from his relatives.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus turned to Severus when the door closed and the wards were up. "So he has already taken him has he?"

Severus sunk down on the bed. "I should ask how you know but I guess one collared pet probably can see the signs in another."

Remus nodded. "I can see the changes in my son slight as they are. I was not sure I approved of him being collared so young but it seems to have done him well."

Severus kissed him tenderly. "I remind you my pet that you were not much older when I gave you your first collar."

Surrendering to the warm kiss of his master Remus was reminded he had been in his seventh year when Severus had collared him. Their relationship has been going on now for near two decades. Remus had a relationship with Severus before the collar unlike Harry and Lucius.

Remus looked at the door. "Have I done the right thing agreeing to allow Lucius to collar him? Harry has never been in love and I don't want him trapped."

Severus squeezed his hand. "Like you had a choice after your training, so will he. If Harry is not in love with Lucius he'll have his freedom. You know this is good."

Remus nodded. "He is too much like his father and without the war I am worried he will lack direction and get hurt or worse. I can't loose my cub."

They had spoken for a time about this. Lucius had grown extremely attracted to Harry while he was at school and had wanted to pursue him. He was aware of the collaring and he had asked Remus permission, knowing about his and Severus' relationship from the start. Remus had been reluctant but he knew Harry needed to be kept in line and as his dad Remus could only do so much.

Severus squeezed his hand. "Harry will gain such confidence in himself. Lucius will show him though a pet in bed, how he can control and succeed out of bed."

Remus kissed him. "I know. You definitely got me out of the shadow of Siri and James. And Harry is so desperate for affection he might get into trouble without."

Severus agreed. "We know the lack of family and constant love is an issue for your son. We need to give Lucius a chance to help getting Harry on the right path."

Remus touched his neck. "The day you collared me was scary but now I know it was one of the best in my life. Lucius will have a harder time training Harry."

Severus ran his hand down his pet's bare neck. "Harry at school I am sure will need correction but I think he will earn his name back near as quickly as you did."

They were both missing the feel of the collar. The collar had changed over the decades from the original one but while Remus was in the hospital he could not wear it for the healers would detect it even without the charms. It was the longest he had been without it since he was collared.

Remus kept his master's hand at his neck. "I am anxious to get home so you can collar me again."

Severus kissed the nape of the neck. "I am anxious as well but I have something perhaps to make you smile, which is very long over due."

Remus stared in shock at the beautiful emerald ring. They had spoken of marriage many times but the war had got in their way at every corner. It was one of the reasons Remus had agreed to allow his son to be collared. He knew that being collared could lead to real love and happiness. He could not imagine life without his master with him any more.

Severus slid the ring part way onto his finger. "You have been mine for almost twenty years and I have wanted to marry you from the start. Be my husband."

Remus was speechless but he nodded and the ring was slid in place. He reached out and kissed him. "I have never been so happy."

Severus pulled out his collar. "I promise this will be returned when you come home. And we'll tell that son of yours together about being engaged."

Remus fingered the collar. "I think we wait to tell him about this part. We don't want him to feel like he was ganged up on. Lucius needs time to work with him first."

That was easily agreed on by Severus who knew that even if Harry had consented to the collar which he had if it was on him, he needed time before he would wholly trust Lucius and would give himself over fully to it. He did not think Harry would find any reassurance right now in Remus being the same but when he was better trained they would and Harry would see the possibilities the future had.

Remus leaned in for another kiss. "He'll come to trust masters are not here for pain but to love us and protect us. Like I know how much you love me."

Severus smiled. "More then my very life. I'd die for my sweet. Any tears I had to cause you early on were meant to help you and never to cause you pain."

There had been many times when his master had needed to control him even years after he earned his name back. Even twenty years later he knew his master would not pause to instruct him if Remus was not taking care. Master loved him and wanted to ensure he was safe and happy.

Severus reluctantly stood. "I need to get back to the others. We'll tell Harry when you return so you can officially move into my rooms with me."

Remus cracked a small grin. "You do realize that he will be as good as your son when we marry. Lucius' attorneys are doing adoption papers up for me."

Though custody was really only an issue until Harry was done school Remus knew how much having a real father meant to Harry and he planned on adopting Harry if he would agree and he had no doubt that Harry would.

Severus surprised him. "If Harry and you'd agree I'd consider adopting your son as well. I would be willing to offer him a second father."

Remus knew his master was being honest and genuine. "I'd like that Sev. I know he will be grown soon but he'll be my son forever and you my husband."

Returning to the bed for one more kiss he assured Remus he would speak to Lucius and his attorneys and have a second set of adoption papers drawn up and if Harry would agree, Severus would adopt him as well.

Remus was amazed with him. "Thank you for doing this. I know we both wanted children but can't have our own. But I never thought we'd raise James' son/"

Severus laughed. "It does seem strange I'd adopt a Potter but he is your son and it is not like he is a child either. I'd be honoured if Harry would agree to this."

Remus had no idea how he had got so lucky in an incredible lover and master as Severus and as he watched him go, he knew how lucky he was. He knew Lucius was a good man and if his son opened his heart to the situation, he knew his son would find such happiness as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was trying to collect himself that evening. He was anxious and scared. He was still confused by the collaring. He wasn't sure what the collar meant and he had no idea why he had consented to it but he felt safe. Even when his master spoke of needing to correct him he felt safe. As he prepared to leave for master's room he swore he'd do better by his master tonight. He had barely slept the night before. He wanted to sleep in master's presence,

He slipped into master's room and out from his robes. "I'm sorry master. Please forgive me master."

His master came to his side and ran a hand down his face. "I am not angry pet. Your master understands it takes time to learn. That is why you wear my collar, to be taught and helped."

Harry shook his head. "Your pet upset you master last night and I am sorry. Pet doesn't want to be away from you. I didn't sleep well without you last night."

Master smiled knowing Harry was already feeling the draw of the collar. The collar was not only a symbol of his master's control, his affection and teaching. It was linked with his master. If the pet was too long from his master's side he longed for his comfort. The longing would be reduced if the collar was removed, how Remus survived the hospital stay away from his master but with time pets had the longing. With time the longing was reduced in intensity as a sign the pet totally trusted his master's love and knew they'd be reunited.

His master kissed him. "I'm sorry pet. Master did not think you'd feel the draw yet. Master would not have sent you away from the room if I knew it would hurt so."

Harry enjoyed the warmth of the kiss. "Master was right to send me away. I was a bad pet."

His master drew him over towards the bed side where large pillow was on the floor. "If my pet needs instruction he will sleep here and not in my bed."

Harry saw the pillow and how close it was to the bed and he knew he'd be able to hear his master breathing. He was once again hit with the confusion of why he was happy for the doggy bed. He should have preferred being sent to his own rooms and a human bed but he felt comfort in knowing his master would not send him off.

Master kissed his neck. "Pet disappointed me twice last night. You will not share my bed again tonight but I will allow you to stay here if you choose."

Harry nodded. "Please master, I don't want to be sent away. Your pet will sleep here by your bed. Your pet will please you."

His master turned him around to face him. "Would my pretty pet like to make up for last night?"

Not needing to ask what he meant by that Harry sunk down to his knees and opened his mouth and guided the cock into his mouth. The feeling was still strange but remembering what master had told him the night before. He was so engrossed he missed the warm chuckle from his master in his willingness to please. He gently caressed his pet's head and instructed his pet to cup balls as well. His pet was a quick learner and he reached an intense release and did not need to be reminded to clean him off.

He drew Harry to his feet. "Would my little pet like master to repay the favour? Master was so pleased with your attention."

Harry shook his head. "No master. I don't deserve to be rewarded. I was making up for my error last night."

His mater drew Harry towards the bed. "Then you know what to do but if you keep pleasing me well master will feel required to reward his good pet."

Turning from his master's arms Harry took his position on his hands and knees on the bed, a smile on his face from being told he was good. He felt the expected tingling of lubrication but as his master started pushing into him his muscles tensed as his master was pushing in not as tender and gentle s before.

His master heard the sob he allowed to slip out. "Remember pet it gets easier. You are stretching nicely and soon there will be no need for the tears."

Harry bit back another sob and tried to calm as he knew his master was right. "Yes master."

The gentle caressing of his back and head helped him forget some of it but s his master began pumping his master's hand went unasked to his hardening cock and began pumping it as well. Any thought of discomfort went away as he was brought to his own intense climax as his master came to his. When his master had cleaned them both off he pulled Harry down onto the bed and in his arms.

His master kissed him. "I thought my pet had done so well in pleasing me tonight that my pet deserved to be pleased as well."

Harry rested his head against master's heart. "Master your pet is happy when master is pleased. Pet should leave the bed."

Master looked down at him. "Master is letting pet stay in the bed and he wants to leave my arms? Should master be hurt?"

Harry shook his head. "No master. Pet wants to stay but I won't. Pet is to sleep on the floor tonight"

His master kissed him. "Yes my pet you are. I see you continue to learn well. You keep like this and that bed should get little use."

After one last warm kiss Harry slid from the bed and went to curl up on the dog bed. It was actually a soft cushion though not a bed, He knew though he would sleep more at ease tonight for his master was on the bed above him.

As he laid curled there his master reached down and gently stroked him. "Master misses you in my bed. I will be happy to have my pretty pet back in bed tomorrow."

Harry pressed himself against the tender caress. "I will be a good pet master. I promise master you won't have need to correct me tomorrow."

The hand caressed him one last time. "I know you'll work on it pet. Now go to sleep little one. We must be up early so you can go back to your rooms early."

His master smiled s he watched his pet drifting off to sleep. He had not told his pet but he made arrangements to make him his apprentice. It would allow his pet to live with him at school and cover any questions to why he was not in the dorms. Like here his pet would have his official bedroom. He drifted off to pleasant dreams of his pretty little pet. His pet was a bit slower but as he heard the soft snoring of his master, Harry drifted off as well.

In the wee hours when he woke he was surprised he was not only covered but in bed. His master was watching him. "Master, I don't know how I..."

Master silenced him with a kiss. "Master saw pet shivering and you were so good about insisting on your punishment master brought you to bed."

Harry stared at him in shock and he made to move. "Master, pet was given correction and needed to do it. Pet should sleep on the floor tonight."

His master kissed him and held him in place. "Your master can give you a reprieve if he chooses. You did so well you earned it. You will share my bed tonight."

Feeling so safe Harry did not want to move from his master's bed or tender caressing but they both knew he needed to leave before there was a chance either of the people in the house would be awake to see him. That would be upped when his godfather came back from the hospital as well.

Master helped him up and into his robe. "I am making arrangements for you and school so we do not need to sneak you in and out of my rooms."

Harry wanted to know what he had intended but he knew master would tell him when he needed to know. "Yes master. Thank you for moving me Master."

His master kissed him. "Master wants his pretty pet to be comfortable.. I do not take pleasure from you being cold. And you were so good last night."

Sinking back into his arms for one last time he had to admit the praise made his heart lighten and just as he had longed to be with his master when apart for a night, he was already starting to feel a deep need to please his master and hear his words of praise.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week later Draco's birthday definitely started different then usual. Harry and his father accompanied Draco for his apparation test as he was now of age and Severus promised to collect Remus and bring him home.

He smiled when he walked into the hospital room and saw Remus dressed and ready to leave. "I am happy to finally bring my love home."

Remus sunk into the warmth of his arms. "I have missed you so much. I can not wait to tell my son and to marry my love."

Severus kissed him and patted his pocket. "Harry and the others are at the ministry and we will have some time alone my little lover at home."

Getting his bag Severus led him from the hospital and had to admit he had missed his pet as much as Remus had missed him. After twenty years they no longer had the longing even when collared, unless apart too long, a true sign of how deep and unbreakable their love and bond had grown with time.

As they appeared at the manor and walked up the drive Remus asked. "How is he doing?"

Severus smiled. "Masters don't usually speak of such with others but Lucius and I have. Your son has needed a few nights on the floor but he pleases his master."

Remus nibbled on his neck. "The pillow on the floor is not always so bad, especially when a randy master decides to join his pet."

Severus smirked but it softened. "It will be some time before they get to that stage. I don't recall my pet being so forward to nibble my neck, for the first few years."

Remus smiled. "Well it took a while to realize though master wants his pet submissive, every once in a while he delights in pet taking a bit of initiative himself."

Laughing Severus could not deny it. Being the dominant was his role but he enjoyed when his pet felt at ease enough to nibble or caress him without prompting and when Harry got to that stage he felt safe to do so, Lucius also would take delight in it as well.

When they got inside Remus was surprised to find his things in rooms he knew belonged to his master. "Sev?"

Sev kissed him and lifted his hand with the ring. "We are to be married as well as you being my pet. I will not have you sneaking to me like a thief in the night."

Remus dropped to his knees. "Master please collar me. I have been without it too long.. The ring I love but I need to be yours. Please master."

Severus bent and brushed his lips with a gentle kiss. "Master promised it would be returned when you came home. And you know I will always keep my word."

Remus beamed as he saw his beautiful amber collar removed from the pocket and lifted his head enough for his master to have access to his neck. As it slid into place and sealer properly Remus felt the warm tingling he always did when he wore it.

Severus drew him to his feet and kissed him tenderly. "My pet and soon to be my husband. I am sorry it took near two decades to get here."

Remus shook his head before laying it against Severus' chest. "You can not blame yourself for the war or having to be a spy. We will be married soon."

Severus noticed something. "I believe the others have returned. Ready to tell that son of yours that we are together and will marry?"

Remus nodded. "I want him to know how happy I am. We will wait for the adoption and collar talks later on. For now I want to share my happiness."

They both had their doubts that Harry would accept this for while Severus and Harry had been civil the last year of the war when Severus had revealed to him the truth about becoming a spy right away like Luc. But being civil and being willing to accept him as a stepfather and perhaps adoptive father, was another matter.

They heard Harry coming up the stairs, they both knew it was him and they decided not to put it off. Remus went to the door. "Hey cub."

Harry was surprised for he knew whose door it was but he threw himself at Remus."Dad, I am so happy you're here finally. Draco past his test on the first try."

Remus laughed and led him into the room and saw his shock at seeing Severus. "The two of us have something to tell you Harry."

Harry looked back and forth and at the room. "Severus is the one you've been dating isn't he? That is why he came with us to the hospital and he picked you up."

Both men were surprised that he was neither surprised to learn Remus was gay or angered really to see them together like this. They had expected him to have a fit but he seemed to be taking it well enough.

Remus nodded. "We are but more then that cub. Severus and I are going to be married this summer. Before we head back to school."

Severus lifted his fiancé's hand to show the ring. "I proposed when we visited last week."

Harry looked back and forth between them and stopped on Remus. "Can I still be your son? I'd understand if..."

Remus pulled him into a hug and he shared a look with his fiancé and without words they agreed. They would not have the adoption papers for a few more days and had thought to wait till his birthday but it seemed Harry needed this now.

Remus smiled. "I want to adopt you Harry. I know you come of age soon and custody would only be for a year an issue but I'd like to make this official."

Harry turned to look at Severus. "Would you want your husband to adopt me? I would think you'd wand children of your own and not to raise James' son."

Severus took his arm. "You are my fiancé's son in all but blood. I'd like to adopt you as well. You can say no and only allow one of us but I'd like to be a dad."

Seeing that Harry was struggling with it both men explained that they would not have children of their own. Female werewolves could have babies but male pregnancies were already weak enough without monthly transformations. And Severus' body had sustained far too much damage from curses to ever carry a baby.

Remus kissed his cheek. "You don't have to deice now for the forms aren't ready but I'd really like you to consider. Perhaps even become a Snape with me."

Severus saw the look of shock in Harry's face. "Perhaps a Potter-Snape as a good compromise. But even if you let us, we'd not make you change your name."

Harry was confused for he had wanted a family more then anything and while Remus had stepped up as his dad some time ago, he had never thought to have a real family of his own. The Weasleys loved him and Draco and he were close but having two dads and a proper family would be so different for him.

Harry nodded. "I'd like you to adopt me Remy but Severus I need time with. I promise I'll consider. But I need time."

Remus hugged him. "That is all we ask cub. Even if he does not adopt you, you are a member of this family and will always have a place with us. Always."

Harry returned the hug. "I am happy for you though. I can see he makes you happy. I am happy that you will finally be married."

Severus watched the two together and hoped for his fiancé's sake that Harry would allow Severus to adopt him for he knew Remus wanted them to be a proper and official family and Severus had not taken much convincing to get to that. He reminded them they should get down for Draco's birthday.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To say that Draco was as surprised as Harry was when he found out his godfather and Harry's were getting married, was an under statement. Lucius was happy and offered to have the wedding here at the manor for the two men. They wanted a small ceremony but the manor would be a great spot and they accepted the offer. Harry told Draco about their requests to adopt him and Draco thought it was cool and Harry should do it.

Harry looked around wanting to get the attention back on the birthday. "I would have thought there was going to be some kind of party."

Lucius answered for him. "I have arranged for a bit of an outing for the party instead of here at the manor. We usually try to every year for birthdays."

Draco took him by the arm. "Don't worry dad will come up with a cool idea for your birthday too. It isn't every day we turn seventeen."

Harry wasn't sure but Lucius nodded and confirmed what his son said and assured Harry that while he was living with them he would be treated as a member of the family and that meant he would have a special birthday party as well. Harry was shocked when they apparated and he found himself in what he knew was a muggle amusement park. He was amazed Malfoys would be at one and even more amazed to see Blaise and other members of the snakes there.

Blaise came and clapped Draco into a huge hug. "This is so cool. I didn't know how your father was going to miss the yacht party we had last year."

Draco saw Harry's surprise at the location. "Me and dad have always liked the muggle world though before it was reserved when we were away on trips."

Blaise smiled at Harry. "You know you will find even soda in that manor, even in war time. But this is a first, a party in the muggle world. Glad you're here."

He was relieved to see he was happily welcomed by Draco's friends who he had a chance to get to know in the last few weeks of school as the war was ending and as they headed into the amusement park Harry knew it would make it easier for him and Draco to be friends next year. The park was cool and like nothing Harry had ever been too though Draco said it was nothing compared to the ones in the US. They played pirate mini golf, took three rides on the roller coaster and went on various other rides and all took some chances at the odd carnival games. They filled all day on candy apples and popcorn, pizza and more.

They returned to the manor for dinner eventually but hamburgers were on the menu there, Andromeda and Ted with Tonks arrived for the family dinner and Harry could see that Draco was delighted to finally meet his Aunt and uncle and get to know his cousin better.

Harry was worried how Tonks would react to the news Remus was engaged to Severus. They were never involved and from her hand he knew the rumours about her own engagement were true but Severus was the issue.

Tonks hugged both men to their shock. "I am thrilled for you Moony. Sirius would be happy you're finally in love. And now everyone will stop talking about us."

Remus grinned and looked at her ring. "So you are engaged. Are the rumours true, did Alastor finally propose to you after all of this time?"

Tonks blushed and her hair went pink but she nodded. "He did. We plan on marrying in November and we both hope you will come. All of you."

Though the news had come as a surprise to them Draco and Harry were happy for her and though the age difference Tonks was still young and she had even convinced Alastor to start a family though the man was in his fifties and no one had ever imagined him as a father figure before.

Draco finally got to his gifts and received a ton of pranks and quidditch gifts but he left his dads and Harry's to the last. He had received a new potions ingredient case for he enjoyed them as much as his godfather, from Severus and Remus.

Draco laughed when he opened Harry's gift. "Here I thought you were stunned by the party location and here you are giving me muggle books and CD's."

Harry shrugged. "You told me your WWN plays them and I saw you looking at the muggle mystery novels that Flourish and Blotts have."

Hugging him Draco agreed and he was actually anxious to get into one of the books for it belonged to series he read and was the newest one. His father had brought them in from mail order during the war but he had been reading them for years. His father's gift was the traditional one but it still was special.

He looked down at his grandfather's gold pocket watch. "Thank you father. This means a lot to me."

Lucius kissed his son on the brow. "I am so proud of my amazing son. It is hard to believe that you are already seventeen years old."

The gifts finished and there was a huge cake shaped like the bumper cars from the park which they shared before the friends headed home for the evening. Harry didn't mind if his was anything like this for he would simply be thrilled to have family to celebrate with but he thought that it might be quite cool.

That night as his master caressed him and lead him to bed he asked. "You liked his party didn't you my pet? I promise my pet will have a special birthday as well."

Harry took his position on the bed. "Master is already too good to me. I'm happy with family to celebrate with for once. Master does not need to go to an effort."

His master kissed his back as he pushed into him. "My pet I treasure you and you deserve a special birthday to make up for all those you have missed out on."

As his master pumped inside of him Harry felt again this sense of loved security and he knew it was not only Remus and Severus even that were the family he would celebrate with, and Draco as well, but his master was part of that as well. As his master emptied and cleaned them both off Harry collapsed warm in his arms.

His master kissed the back of his neck. "I have asked your dad permission to take you as my apprentice. He has agreed. You are now mine all year to come."

Harry knew it was an honour rarely bestowed now a days and he was touched his master would take him s one. "Thank four Master. I am honoured Master."

His master ran a hand down his arm. "My pet will make me a good apprentice I know and it will not take from your studies. Consider it an early birthday gift."

Master had told him a week ago he would find a way for Harry to be able to live with him during the year but this was beyond what he expected. He was not only now his lover but the world would know him as apprentice of Lord Malfoy. He'd be trained by day and share his lover's bed by night. His heart fluttered as he snuggled deeper into his master's embrace and he felt like today was his birthday as well.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been weeks since Harry had been collared and he had been a good pet for his master, Harry found himself desperate to please his master for the longing for his master's gentle touch had grown as the weeks passed. His body was loosening up and his master no longer needed to sooth his sobbing. A week before his birthday it was his one month anniversary as his master's pet.

He was changing for riding after lunch when his master came in behind him and drew him against his chest. "My pet, do you know what tonight is?"

Harry nodded. "Yes master. Your pet remembers it is one month since my master collared me. Pet could not forget."

Turned around so that master could kiss him he melted into the sweet devouring lips of his master, his lips parting to allow the invading tongue to slip inside., an arm snaking around his waist to hold him firm n in place.

When his master finally drew away for air he ran a hand down Harry's face. "My pet will meet me in the stables instead of my bedroom tonight."

Harry found himself smiling at that. "Yes master."

His master chuckled warmly. "You're excited aren't you my pet to go back where it all started? That pleases master greatly. Master is looking forward to tonight/"

Harry nodded. "Pet is excited too master. Your pet is so honoured to be collared for a month now."

His master had drawn him back into a long warm kiss. They were so engrossed in the warm soft kiss that they forgot the time and luckily Draco thought to knock moments before he opened the door and they had time to draw apart.

Draco looked at his father. "What are you doing in here father? Harry and I are to go riding and he is running late."

Lucius sent an apologetic look at his son. "Sorry Draco, I kept him distracted. Harry and I were speaking about a surprise for your godfathers for their wedding."

That seemed to make sense for his dad had taken to planning the wedding which was to be held in mid August here at the manor and since neither of the grooms had any experience with parties and while Narcissa was usually the one to plan, Lucius had far more experience then their dads.

Draco turned to Harry. "Ready to go for the ride?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I am definitely up for some fresh air."

The boys had been spending every afternoon outdoors but alternating days between flying and horse back riding though from time to time when it was too hot they would swim instead. It had been two days since they went riding and even Harry who had never been riding before that summer, had missed it.

Draco turned to him as they were mounting their horses. "What were you and dad working on?"

Harry had to think quickly. "I wanted to get something special for my dad and your godfather for their wedding, especially since they'll be adopting me."

Draco was surprised. "So you have decided to let Uncle Sev adopt you? I wasn't sure you would."

Harry had spoken with both Lucius and his dad about it. "I don't think I'll ever call him father but it means a lot to my dad that the three of us become a real family."

Though Draco did not say it as they headed out riding he knew in his own way it would mean a lot to his Uncle Severus as well. He knew how much his godfather loved his fiancé and while he would not admit it openly, Severus wanted to be able to make it work. He knew what Harry meant to Remus and wanted to do this.

Later that night Harry felt a bit odd going to the stables in nothing but his bed robe but he did. He found master waiting. "I'm sorry master. Am I late master?"

His master chuckled warmly. "No my pet. I was just a bit excited and was earlier then usual."

Surrendering himself into his master's devouring kiss he did not see where he was being led as they kissed until his master drew away and he realized they were in the tack room instead of one of the empty stalls as they had been before.

His master removed his robe. "My pet remembers that master said he'd start using his pet harder when he was ready."

Harry tried his best to keep calm. "Yes master."

His master noticed his trembling. "Does pet trust master? Remember my sweet pet that master loves you and I'd never hurt you badly. I cherish my little pet."

Harry nodded. "I know master. Your pet trusts you master."

Another gentle kiss and warm chuckle met that and he felt himself led over to one of the saddle horses where his master positioned him over the saddle horse where he found his hands bound by leather straps and his feet to the legs after forced apart. Any questions were cut off by a warm tender kiss.

When his master pulled away he smiled. "Trust me my pet."

"Yes master." He managed before a leather bit was placed inside his mouth.

He felt some of the fear of the first time his master took him in the stables but only because of being bound and feeling helpless. But this time he knew his master loved him and master would never harm him really. Even in correction master had always promised never to cause him much pain, just enough to instruct.

There was no prep as his master drove into him, his sob muffled by the bit in his mouth.. "Ahh..." was heard as muffled moan.

His master continued relentlessly driving into him but a hand caressed his head. "Good pet."

From the loosening from weeks of use, Harry's muscles did not tense as they had before and there was simply the discomfort of being driven into with such force he was being pushed into the saddle horse. He understood the binds as he was not sure if he could have stayed put. His master seemed to take such pleasure that after he emptied himself once his master went at it again.

After the second time master came around front and caressed his head before removing his pet. "See my sweet pet, master promised it wouldn't hurt too badly."

Harry had tears in his eyes but it didn't."No master."

Master smiled. "Pet will you be good and clean your master off before I take you up to bed?"

Of course master knew the answer and Harry opened his mouth for master to use and happily took his master's cock in and cleaned him off. When his master withdrew he began undoing Harry's binds but as Harry tried to stand straight his legs barely held him.

Taking Harry's robe master scooped him off his feet but Harry protested. "Pet can walk master. Master does not need to carry me."

Master kissed him. "Pet is not used to being used so harshly. Let master carry his pet to bed. You have pleased master so greatly tonight."

Harry relaxed in his arms and allowed his master to carry him to his room where he gently laid Harry down on the king size bed and joining him he reached down and kissed his pet before drawing Harry into his arms in their customary spooning position.

He kissed Harry on the back of the neck. "Master is so proud of how well his little pet took that tonight. I hope I didn't hurt you too bad my sweet. I saw the tears."

Harry shook his head. "No master. Your pet didn't mean to cry master. I am yours to use."

His master kissed his shoulder. " I knew there'd be some discomfort the first time my pet, which is why I bound you. Master is not angry you cried. You pleased me."

Lying snuggled in his master's arms he fell asleep so content that he had made master so happy on their anniversary. Falling to sleep listening to his master's heart beat had become like a lullaby to him and he worried about angering his master. He did not want to sleep on the floor away from his arms and heart.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The morning of Harry's birthday he was surprised when he came down for breakfast and his father and Severus handed him his travel cloak and informed him they would be going to London for the morning.

He looked back and forth. "What are we doing in London?"

Remus smiled. "We have three stops. We are going to the ministry for two. One for your apparition test and second if you still want to, to formalize the adoption."

Severus saw his surprise. "Since you are already of age adoptions don't often occur and the Malfoy attorneys suggested it would be easier to do it at the ministry."

Harry nodded. "And the third?"

Remus handed him a note. "You came into your full inheritance from both your parents and Sirius, today. Between the two you rival or surpass Lucius."

They explained that the vault he had known from his parents was his trust fund only and he had inherited a number of vaults as well as a title. Between that and the much more sizable Black estate from Sirius, Grimmauld being the only part he had access to before, he was soon to be one of the richest in the UK.

Severus assured him. "The bank will continue to run the estates for you until you finish school and forever is you chose, but now you have access to them."

Remus led him out towards the gates. "You will receive the Potter and Black family rings at the bank today to symbolize you as the head of both of the families."

His head was spinning by the time they arrived at the ministry and not from the apparition for he realized he was not only going to become Harry Potter-Snape today but he would also be Lord Potter-Black officially. Turning seventeen was a big enough change in his mind and now he was adding titles and wealth as well.

They took him to the apparition test area and Remus kissed his head. "Good luck cub. You know you can do this. Just don't let yourself get too nervous about it."

Harry nodded and turned towards the door but looked back at them. "Thank you for being here dad. Both of you."

Watching him go Remus shared a kiss and a smile with his fiancé and they wondered if this was their sign that he was going to allow Severus to adopt him. They had told the ministry official who was meeting them that Remus for sure would be adopting him but Severus was in question

Remus kissed him."I know you two have never been close but it does really mean a lot to me if he allows you to. I want us to be a real family."

Severus returned the kiss. "We will be. Even if he does not allow me to adopt him right away or ever. I will treat him as my son I promise you."

He knew that his lover and master would. He knew Severus would never have offered to adopt Harry if he was not willing to. He was seventeen and it was not like Remus was asking him to change diapers or raise a kid for years. Though they had both wished for years that they could have had children of their own.

The door opened and Harry's smile told them everything before they saw the piece of paper. "I did it. And I matched Draco. I am of age and now legal to apparate."

Remus hugged him. "Congratulations cub. Now are you ready to become my official son. You can still say no but..."

Harry cut him off. "I am already yours, I just want it official. And if Severus still means it, I am also ready to become Harry Potter-Snape."

Severus smiled and nodded. "I still mean it and I'd like that. I think this is the perfect early wedding gift for your father and I. Thank you."

As they sat down with the Malfoy attorney and the ministry official he had no doubts in his mind when he signed the forms for the adoption and the name change, especially after seeing how happy his decision made not only his dad but also Severus as well.

Their last step was the bank where he signed forms to take over his inheritance but agreeing to allow the bank to continue running it. "Is that everything?"

The banker handed him a box with two rings. "All that is required is for you to claim the head of both of your houses and slide the rings into place."

Harry took the two rings. "I claim the head of the house of Potter. I claim the head of the house of Black."

The banker smiled. "Congratulations and happy birthday Lord Potter-Black."

Harry realized that neither name would carry on through him likely as he was the last of the Potters, but no matter what last name his kids held, they'd still be Lord or Lady Potter or Black. He realized as he thought that he was actually imaging marriage to Lucius and becoming a Malfoy but he shook the thought away. He was a pet, not future husband. He doubted master would ever marry his pet.

As they left Remus smiled. "We need to blindfold you. Lucius has arranged a bit of a birthday surprise for you since you are living with him this summer."

Harry remembered Lucius saying after Draco's birthday that he would and had ignored Harry's protests. "He didn't need to go to any effort for me."

Both his dads laughed and reminded him Lucius never did anything low key and they blindfolded him and Remus did side by side apparition with him. Harry had no idea what to expect but when the blindfold was removed he was amazed to be standing at a professional quidditch stadium and even more amazed that the entire Wesley clan, Hermione, Neville and Luna were there with Draco and his dad.

Severus smiled at his shock. "Lord Potter-Black we decided the best way for you to celebrate your birthday was with your greatest passion."

Lucius nodded. "I have managed to get the entire owner's box for all of us to see the Cannons and Harpies game. And then a party waits back at the manor."

Having only been to the World cup this was so exciting for Harry and he was given the owner's seat in the box, the best seat in the stadium. Sitting with Ron and Ginny to his left who were cheering for rival teams, definitely made the game more exciting. Harry was not only fan but he kept keeping track of some of the moves for him to use with his team in the fall. The cannons ended up winning the game two and a half hours later with a score of 250-90.

After the game Lucius surprised him by leading him away as the others headed to the manor. "I have arranged for you to get to have a cool down fly with the team."

Harry was amazed when the captain of the Cannons came over and clapped him on the back. "So this is the young seeker we have heard about. Ready to fly?"

Lucius handed him the broom he unshrunk from his pocket which Harry saw was his own. He took to the air and he was amazed that he could actually keep up with some of the top professional player but he reminded himself they were cooling down after an intense game. But when he finished the captain told him to consider trying out when he graduated for he had impressed them. He got a cannons t-shirt signed by the entire team before he left.

Lucius smiled when he took him from the stadium and kissed him. "Does my sweet like his master's surprise for his birthday?"

Harry nodded his head. "Master is far too good to his pet. This was so amazing master."

Telling him there was more to come he found himself back at the manor where a few more of his friends from school including some of his old quidditch buddies had arrived and they were having a huge pool party in the heat for the afternoon and there was quite a bit of muggle and wizarding junk food and food. Harry was surprised but happy to see some of Draco's friends had come as well.

Over a huge pizza dinner later he started receiving his piles of gifts which like Draco were mainly pranks and candy and such but he had received his own portable WWN from Lucius which was good as he received a lot of music. Draco had stolen his idea and did music and books.

Severus and Remus of course had the traditional gift for him. "Your father's was destroyed but this one belonged to Sirius and many in the Blacks before him."

Harry found a beautiful pocket watch like Draco\s but with the Black crest on it. He saw Sirius wear it a few times. "Thank you. This means a lot to me."

Severus handed him a second gift which ended up being a wand holster. "Thought you deserved an extra gift for your adoption as well."

His friends had all been a bit surprised to learn of his adoption and name change but they were happy for him. The bigger surprise had come when he announced his apprenticeship but everyone knew what a huge honour it was. Draco had been told weeks ago. The Gryffindor boys only said they'd miss him in the dorms.

As the party ended he felt so incredible, from never having a party to this, it was a huge change. "Thank you for doing this."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night when he slipped into his master's room he was smiling so broadly and was so grateful for the incredible party that his master had thrown for him, and wanted to make sure more then ever to please his master that night.

He slipped from his robes and as his master approached him he smiled. "Thank you master. Today was so special master. Thank you master."

His master ran a hand down his face. "Tonight will be as special as well my sweet pet. We have our own celebration to be had."

Harry was surprised when he was led over to the sitting area in front of the fireplace and was handed a goblet. He realized when he took it that the goblet held some of the fine wine that was usually served at dinner.

Harry raised his head a bit but not enough to make eye contact with his master. "Master?"

His master laughed. "You are of age my sweet pet and I thought you should celebrate with a drink. This is a bottle of my best vintage my pet."

Harry smiled slightly. "Thank you master. Master did not need to use one of his best bottles though. Pet would be fine with what ever."

Master brushed his lips with a kiss. "It is my pet's birthday and he deserves the best. To my precious lovely pet on becoming of age."

Tapping goblets with his master he took his first drink of alcohol and was grateful it was wine and was not something stronger for his head spun a bit from his first taste of alcohol but he drank it slowly and enjoyed the taste. He felt his master's eyes on him and he knew his master was looking to see how he enjoyed it.

Master took his goblet and handed him a package. "Pet deserves a special gift. I could not give this to you at your party."

Knowing better then to protest again he opened and found a new tag like he already wore but this was finer, made of ivory and not metal. "Thank you Master."

His master removed the old pendent and put the new one on. "Now that looks better. I thought pet has been so good he deserved something more special."

Harry was drawn from the chair but lowered to his knees on the floor where he showed his gratitude for the gift by taking his master in his mouth and began licking an sucking off his master until he exploded, and then cleaned him off.

Master surprised him by not pulling him to bed but making him go to his hands and knees on the floor and kneeling behind Harry he prepared to enter. "Happy birthday pet."

Harry grunted as his master slammed into him and his response was cut off by a moan but as his master fucked him he caught his breath. "Thank you master."

They were both lost in it and Lucius was buried up to his hilt inside of Harry when to their shock the door opened and Harry who was facing the door could see the horror in the face of Draco who had come into the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco screamed.

Before Draco could leave Lucius managed to activate the shields on his door and keep his son in the room. Unable to stop for he was too lost in it already Lucius completed Harry's humiliation by keeping him in place and finishing pumping inside of him as hard as ever until he emptied himself. Draco finding he could not get out had turned away but when Lucius with drew and cast a cleansing spell on them both Harry collapsed sobbing.

Draco turned around hearing them done and saw his dad in a robe but Harry naked and huddled on the floor. "How dare you? I knew you took lovers but my friend?"

Lucius looked at his son. "I won't comment on your past activity in alcoves at school and you will not speak to me like this. I am your father and you will act like it."

Draco reached for a blanket and covered Harry with it. "You lost any right to my respect when I find you forcing one of my best friends. I hate you."

Lucius bent down next to Harry and brushed his hand across Harry's collar revealing it. "My little pet tell my son you have come so willing to me all summer now."

As many old blood family sons Draco knew about the old tradition of collaring one's lover and the truth sank in. He knew the collar could never have been secured around his friend's neck unless Harry had agreed to take it.

Harry refused to look up at Draco, hanging his head in absolute shame. "It's true."

Lucius caressed Harry tenderly. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. My pet stop this crying."

Struggling with the tears Harry could not get them under control and he knew he was angering his master with them but he couldn't. He was shaking and trembling so bad and scared. He didn't know what possessed him but he stumbled to his feet and headed for the doors. His pendent on his collar was a key of sorts and he was able to come and go through the security wards of the room unlike Draco.

Draco watched him flee and saw the anger in his father's eyes. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare take this out on him. This is your fault, not his."

Lucius looked at his son. "He told you himself Draco, I have not forced him. And you know as well as I do that the collar would not secure without his permission."

The words were sinking in already but all Draco could see was the pain and humiliation so clear in the face of his friend and knowing from the look on his father, he was not happy with his pet. He knew his father's rights as a master.

Draco sneered. "How could you do this? He was a guest in your home. Did you intimidate him into it? Did you threaten to kick him out or put his dad in a cell?"

Lucius shook his head. "I did neither. Harry was in need of someone to love and guide him and I offered it to him. It was his free choice and he made it."

Draco slumped down in a chair. "This is why you took him as an apprentice isn't it? A way to keep your little pet close during the school year and to control him?"

Lucius sat in the other. "It is. I don't want Harry to have to sneak around. He deserves better then that. He is not like lovers I took before. I will care for him Draco."

He knew his father usually took lovers and from time to time they lasted a few weeks but never longer. He knew if his father had actually collared Harry he meant his words but that did not change his anger at what his father had done to his friend. He hated this.

Draco looked at the door. "And his fathers? What do you think they will say if they find out you have collared their son?"

"They know. They gave me their permission before I ever did it." Lucius informed his son. Seeing his shock. "You know they are in the same type of relationship."

Experimenting with both boys and girls though he realized now his interest lay with females, Theodore had once suggested collaring him. He had been shocked and slapped him so hard, threatening to hex him. He had gone to his Uncle needing someone to talk to and his Uncle and Remus had revealed their own history.

Lucius smiled. "See that should be proof it can be good for Harry. Your Uncle and Remus are madly in love now and to be married. Harry and I will hopefully be."

Draco was shocked. Masters and pets did not usually marry, most masters had a pet on the side of a marriage. It was why he was shocked when he learned that his godfather was actually marrying Remus.

Draco looked at his dad."You'd actually marry Harry one day? I know Uncle Sev and Remus are but it has been two decades. You can't ruin his life."

Lucius took his son's hand. "Remus and Sev would have wed decades ago but for the war. Harry will have his freedom if he asks for it, but I wish to marry him."

He reminded his son that the training could last only two years at most before the pet was given a choice of freedom or not. Usually they were purely sexual relationships but from time to time there was true undying love and they chose to wed. His Uncle and Remus were not the first.

Draco was still worried. "Father please don't hurt him. I know he should not have left but he was scared. Please father don't hurt him."

Lucius sighed. "I will not hurt him bad but my pet needs to learn his place Draco. If he can't learn his place in bed he will never learn it in life and will be in danger."

Thinking of his friend he knew what his father was trying to tell him. He knew his friend had serious issues with running off and getting into trouble. He never trusted adults enough to think he could turn to them for help instead of handling it for himself.

Lucius added."He needs to know there are boundaries and boundaries for a reason. I will not let him get himself killed. But for that to work he must be corrected."

Draco was still pale."I understand father I do but please remember he is just scared. I can't imagine being in his place and having him walk in. Please father."

Lucius sighed. "He has not needed any real correction before. If he returns tonight I'll take it easy, but that is tonight. May I ask why you came bursting in?"

Draco blushed a bit as the image popped up in front of his head. It would take a lot of time before he could look at Harry and not see him like that. He told his dad he had been having trouble sleeping and had been heading for some air when he saw his father's light on and had come to speak to him.

They were still speaking when the door opened and a trembling Harry appeared. He did not look at Draco at all but sunk to his knees by Lucius."I'm sorry master."

Lucius caressed his head. "We will speak of this after Draco has left my pet. But I am happy to see you have returned and I did not need to find you."

With permission Harry turned to Draco and Draco knew his friend was panicked that Draco hated him. Draco pulled his friend into a hug and reassured him that he did not hate Harry and they would speak of it tomorrow.

Draco turned to his dad before he left. "Please just remember what we spoke of father."

Lucius nodded to his son."I will. Now leave my pet and I alone for the evening please. I am sure he will seek your company tomorrow."

One moment longer Draco remained watching his friend and his dad for a moment before he fled from the rooms. He had known about his Uncle for three years now and had not had a problem. But then again he had not walked in on them having sex or one of the men to be his best friend and half the age of his master, Draco's dad.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not caring he was only in a blanket and his collar and not knowing what else to do Harry fled to Severus' door praying his dads were awake and not busy. Sobbing he knocked on the door, even in his confusion and pain, not able to make the same mistake as Draco had.

The door opened and Severus stood in front of him. "Harry, hey what is it?"

Harry could not seem to find any words but."Dad."

Severus took him and led him into the room knowing that Harry was his son but he was asking for Remus and not him. His fiancé was as shocked as he was and pulled a sobbing Harry down into his arms on the bed.

When Harry had calmed enough to speak to them Remus asked."Come on cub, what happened? You need to tell me what has you this upset or I can't help you."

Harry clung to him. "No. I can't. You won't want..."

Severus spoke up. "You are our son Harry and nothing you say will change that. Your dad is right, you need to tell us what happened or we can not help you."

Not sure why Harry found the strength to show them the collar which he knew was still visible, and told them in rapid talk everything that had happened that summer leading him to their door. They both knew he was scared if he stopped, that he would not finish.

Remus shared a look with his fiancé and he raised Harry's head to see his now visible collar. "See I understand. Severus has been my master now for decades."

Harry's fingers went to his father's collar and then to his own."You let yourself be collared?"

Holding his son he told Harry that though he was the prefect and usually a top student, Remus had been allowing the marauders to get him into more and more trouble with their pranks, and with the looming war it had grown worse. His boyfriend had known he was going to get himself killed and collared him.

Harry looked down at the ring and at Severus. "But you proposed to him? He is your pet and you want to marry him?"

Severus nodded. "Our link has strengthened our love. I would die for my pet, as Lucius would for you. When you come to trust your master, love will come for you."

Remus agreed. "I know it can be scary cub, especially since you were not together first but give it time. If when you're trained you don't, he'll set you free of this."

Harry looked back and forth. "You guys don't seem surprised by this. Why are you so calm? Even if you were not collared."

The moment had come that Remus had not wanted it to happen this soon. He explained Lucius had spoken to them both before he collared Harry. He was attracted to him deeply and he wanted to protect and guide Harry. They had known it would be good for their son, but also it would be their son's choice alone.

Harry looked in shock. "You knew? He asked you permission and you let him do this to me?"

Remus kissed him. "We didn't let him do anything. You did. It was your choice Harry. But I agreed. Harry I'm scared for you. I won't loose you, I won't."

Severus came to his fiancé's rescue. "We all know you put yourself at risk often. Your dad has lost so many people he loves. He couldn't stand loosing you as well."

The words sunk in and he knew Lucius had said the same thing to him the night he was collared. Harry needed to know boundaries, needed to be in control. The collar would help Lucius do that until Harry learned his own self control. He understood his dad's fear for him.

He looked at Remus."I understand dad. I know you lost both my father and Sirius. I know you want to protect me dad."

Remus held him close."I know he cares for you so deeply. I know he'll take care of you and if nothing else comes of this, I know he'll help keep you safe finally."

Severus put a hand on his arm."Let him have a chance here. Masters do marry their pets often enough. The collar is not about control forever, but like a ring."

When he was married to Severus Remus would have the choice to remove the collar. When he chose to keep the collar when his training was done, it remained secure.. On the day they bonded the link would no longer be required of them.

Remus explained. "If you were ever to marry and bond, the collar would loose power. If you chose to wear it like I will, it will be yours to take on or off when ever."

Severus saw his surprise. "If you are happy with your master the collar becomes such a part of you. You know your dad was desperate for it back when he came home."

Remus smiled and kissed Severus. "The draw is not strong for us anymore for I trust Severus to be there for me always. But even then I missed the feel of it on me."

It did not seem to surprise Harry. Though he knew part of it was the draw, Harry could already see having the collar off of his neck would feel strange. Twenty years with it on, or near, he could understand his dad's reluctance to remove it even if bonded and never would.

Harry looked at the door. "He is angry at me. I ran out of there. He is not going to want me any more. I was a bad pet. He is going to hate me dad."

Remus shook his head. "No cub. He will understand. He knows how spooked you were when Draco came in. Your master will not take your collar. He won't."

Severus helped Harry up."You need to return. You need to apologize to your master and give yourself over for his correction. You do this and he will forget."

They both saw Harry trembling at the word of correction. They both knew he had not been given anything but the dog bed a few times. They knew Harry would be in for more then that after such open disobedience to his master. But Harry needed it, not only to keep him in line. He also needed to understand that his master could correct him and still love him, that he could trust his master.

Remus helped him to the door. "Draco knows about me and his Uncle. He'll handle this I promise. Just remember your master loves you and he'll not hurt you badly."

Severus put a hand on Remus. "Your dad has needed correction even in recent years. He knows. We do not do it for your tears and pain. He wants to protect you."

Reluctantly Harry hugged them both and left the room. Remus watched him go and slipped into his fiancé's arms. He was concerned. He knew Lucius would not hurt Harry more then needed if Harry submitted himself to Lucius properly but he knew his son was so scared.

Severus kissed him tenderly and drew him towards the bed."I know you remember your own first correction and how master has to make it harder for you fought it."

Remus still felt the shame. "I am sorry master, I should have known your love for me. I was just petrified when you came at me."

Severus kissed him. "You know I forgave you when it was done. Besides you had only been collared days. Our son has been collared longer and can trust him better."

They both hoped for their son's sake that Harry took their advice and submitted to his master's correction properly. Though Severus had forgiven his pet right away and the pain was forgotten, it had hurt them both emotionally that their first correction had been that bad. Severus had even cried that night as he hated the pain he had inflicted on his lover.

Remus ran a hand down his fiancé's face. "That was the first time I ever saw you cry. It hurt worse then my own tears. I hated hurting my master"

Severus kissed the hand. "I know. You apologized so much the next day for my tears. Harry will understand with time. It hurts us mastesr to make you be in pain."

Surrendering into the passionate kissed of his fiancé, which has been interrupted when their son had come to the door, Remus knew how lucky he was in his master and knew with all his heart that Harry would come to see this side of his master as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry heard Draco going through the doors whose wards had been brought down for him again. He remained firm in place on his knees where he had knelt when he returned. After the first caress when he first returned, his master had not touched him. He knelt there for a half hour, his master not speaking or touching him.

Lucius finally spoke."Your master is considering whether he was right to take you as a pet. I think I might have been wrong. You aren't ready for this."

Harry quacked. "No master. Please I made a mistake master. I was scared master. Please don't take my collar. Please."

His father had sworn Lucius would not take his collar over this but he was so scared his dad was wrong. He was still so scared and unsure about this relationship but it terrified him, the thought of his master taking away his collar.

Lucius gently stroked his head. "Master doesn't want to. I love you my sweet pet. But master is worried that his little pet will run when ever he is scared."

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry master. I didn't mean to master. I'll do better."

He was sobbing when his master's hands went to his collar and he panicked believing the man would take his collar but instead the hands went to the new ivory pendent alone. His gift that night and he had already lost it.

Lucius put it in a small box. "You could only come and go because of that. You will come to bed with me every night and leave with me by day."

Harry understood. With the wards he would not be able to come and go, he was trapped in these rooms unless Lucius wanted to let him out."Yes master."

Lucius nodded. "Now that the house knows, you will move in here with me. Consider the removal of the pendent as putting you on a leash. You will be for a week."

Harry did not need to even ask if he would be sleeping in his dog bed as well for he knew before Lucius said it. As he was drawn to his feet he knew there was still more to come and he tried to stay calm.

His master kissed his shoulder."My pet needs a reminder. How many swats does pet think he deserves for his disobedience to his master tonight?"

Harry found himself drawn over the man's lap on the bed as a small child. "Seventeen master, for the years of my life?"

Lucius smiled for it was a few more then he planned. "Very well pet."

Held tightly in place by an arm he felt the first crack of a hand against his bare flesh. He knew he should be grateful for a hand and not a belt or something else but he knew if it ever happened again, he'd not be so lucky. He tried to hold it together as best as he could but by the tenth swat he was crying, the pain increasing when his master dropped his knee and got access to his sit spots.

When he finished Lucius made him move from the lap but Harry sunk to his knees as expected. "I am sorry master."

Lucius bent down and kissed him. "I know my pet and master forgives you. In a week you can have your pendent back and join me in my bed."

His master went back to his place by the fire and picked up his book. Harry followed but did not sit in the chair as before but remained on his knees next to his master's feet desperate to be close to his master and show his master he was a good pet.

One hand left the book and Lucius gently caressed his head. "You were so good my pet with accepting your punishment. Master is so proud of how you have done."

Harry allowed himself the comfort of the caressing. "Pet is so angry he hurt master. He deserved the cane or belt master. Pet will do better."

Lucius lifted his head to kiss him. "You did not deserve a cane. My pet made his first mistake and he came back and submitted. It will not be the hand next time."

Harry trembled at the words but he understood. "I understand master. Pet will try to make sure there is no next time master."

Knowing that there was little chance especially when they got back to school that Harry would be able to keep out of trouble, Lucius knew he would need to use the paddle eventually but he hoped not soon and not often.

He led Harry towards the bed but made him go down on his hands and knees on the bare floor again. "We were interrupted last time pet. Would you like to make up?"

Harry spread his knees apart further though his tanned ass ached. "Yes master."

Lucius took him by the hips and thrust into him hard and continued another two rounds of relentless driven sex. He felt Harry's sobs as he knew the red ass would be adding to the discomfort of the rough sex but he had intended it that way. Harry would be even more anxious to make sure he did not need discipline again soon.

As his pet cleaned him off after the last round he stroked Harry's head. "My pet will move here tomorrow morning before he is permitted to speak with Draco."

Harry could not respond right away until his master withdrew. "Yes master. Pet will bring his things here master. Pet is honoured to share rooms with master."

Lucius drew him over to the dog bed. "You already share my bed, you should share my room as well. You will in school. Now my little pet, get some rest."

Harry sunk down onto the doggy bed. "I am sorry master. You were so good to me for my birthday and I hurt you. Your pet will do better master."

Lucius bent down and kissed his neck before getting into bed. "Pet can stop apologizing. You were forgiven already. Master was happy to make your day special."

Falling asleep Harry knew this time there would be no reprieve and he would not wake in his master's bed like last time. He would spend the week on the cushion and as he saw his master turn the shields back on which he had not used all month so Harry could come and go, he reminded himself he deserved it. He had been bad and he should only be grateful that he was still allowed to keep his collar.

In the morning he woke later the ever allowed and found though on his cushion when he sat up, his master leaned down and kissed him. "Morning my pet."

Harry smiled and returned the tender kiss. "Morning master."

His master took down the wards. "I have asked an elf to help you pack your things. They will unpack them here when you join us for breakfast."

Harry knew that the elves would know where his things would be meant to go here. "Of course master. Thank you for sending the help master."

Lucius kissed him and lead him to the door reminding him that he would be permitted to speak with Draco that morning instead of their usual study time, knowing that his pet would be worried about not doing as he was supposed to do, before lunch

Harry finished his things and headed for breakfast. After he looked at Draco. "Would you talk to me Draco?"

Draco smiled and pulled him out towards the gardens. "I promised last night that we would. "

Though Harry had been comforted by Draco and he seemed calm, he was worried how Draco was dealing with all of this. Even if he had known about his godfather and Harry's for years, his dad and Harry together would be a whole different matter.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco surprised Harry when they ended up in the gardens and as he had done in the bedroom the night before, he pulled Harry into a long comforting hug. Draco had assured him last night but he was still worried,

Draco pulled back. "I promise I am not angry at you Harry. You're still a brother to me I promise. I promise that you won't have to worry I'll tell anyone either."

Harry eyed his friend. "I don't understand how you are taking this so calmly. I mean you walked in on your father and I...and you know about us."

Draco stopped him. "Okay the image will take time to erase but I understand. You know that I experimented Harry and Theo tried with me."

He explained about Theo trying to collar him and the talk that followed with his godfather and Remus. The reason few pets and masters married was for most were like Theo wanted. They wanted to collar their boyfriend as a sign of dominance and nothing else. It was purely sexual and the reason it could last no longer then two years unless the pet consented to keep going.

Draco's hand went to the invisible collar. "I know my father cares for you. And I could see him one day marrying you. He is like Uncle Sev, he is a true master."

Harry wasn't sure about the marriage part but he agreed with the rest. "Your father has been a very gentle master. I know he cares for me. Even last night."

Worried about Harry even though his father promised to take it easy in him, Draco had a hard time falling asleep. Harry flushed but he reluctantly told his friend about the spanking that he had received the night before and the doggy bed. Draco had seen the bed and had known about that part of a relationship.

Draco was relieved. "My father did worse to me when I was growing up and I snuck into his alcohol or something worse. I was worried he might hurt you bad."

Harry shook his head. "Your father has been a very kind master Draco. He would not hurt me worse then needed. You need to know he wouldn't."

Though he had never really approved of the way his father used lovers over the years, Draco did know his dad that much. He knew his father had been in a loveless marriage and the lovers had been the one release from a marriage where his wife had not shared a bed since Draco was conceived. Harry though was different.

Draco smirked. "You know you're going to have to be more careful around me. I am head boy this year remember and I can give you detentions."

Knowing his friend was trying to change topics and pick up his spirits he nodded. "Well I am quidditch captain which means I get some of the perks of a prefect."

He was able to take points though not give detentions. Since he had not been required to do patrols curfew had been a matter but as seniors they had been informed since the war was over, new roles were returning. Seventh years were permitted to leave any weekend and not just for Hogsmeade, and two evenings a week. The old rule was originally intended to allow students for job hunts and such but it also gave them the freedom for a life beyond school.

Draco shrugged. "I guess being an apprentice you're going to have to balance that out but I'm sure dad will let you come drinking with us from time to time."

Harry laughed. "I don't know. I mean he might think that I will get to randy and drunk and start snogging you or someone else."

Assuring his friend he had long time got over the thoughts that he was gay, he did mention that they would need to keep Harry away from Blaise for other then Theo who had been killed in the final battle, he was the only gay guy he knew in his house.

They headed back inside and went for their homework but after lunch Draco turned to him. "So are we riding, flying or swimming? I'd vote riding."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I'd like to take out Brand for a ride."

Realizing there was a slight problem he looked at Lucius who seemed to understand his issue and he sent Harry a look assuring him he could get into the rooms. The wards acted both ways right now and with all of his clothes in the master suite, Harry had a slight issue there.

He found the door did eventually open and when he entered he looked about and realized there was no wardrobe in the room. "Where do we keep our clothes?"

Not alone he heard a warm chuckle and hands directing him to a door. "It is called a closet. You will find your own clothes on the right side."

Harry walked into the long narrow room and realized it was actually nearly as large as his bedroom with his Aunt and Uncle's house. It was more a room then a closet and he realized while there was tons of clothes from his friends, there was also a section for him. He found his riding clothes and began changing.

Lucius came up behind him and snaked a hand around to cup his balls. "See my sweet pet, nothing to worry about. Draco understood I am protecting you pet."

Harry turned into his arms. "Yes master. You were right master. Draco understands master is going to help me and he wants that."

Gently tilting Harry's head to meet his hungry mouth he did the opposite of his usual move and using his wand he helped to dress his pet. He would have his pet tonight but his pet needed his freedom and comfort. He had studied today so he earned his riding time this afternoon.

That night though after dinner he turned to Harry. "I think we will retire early. I'd like to read before bed."

Harry stood to follow him. "Goodnight everyone."

When they entered the rooms Harry was directed into the dressing room to hang up his clothes and returned to the bedroom where his master was sitting by the fire reading already and drinking some wine.

Seeing Harry sink down next to him on the floor Lucius stroked his head. "Pet can sit in the other chair. Master will not be needing you for a while."

Harry shook his head. "I'd rather stay here next to master. Please master."

Lucius reached down and kissed him. "Master is happy to have you stay there my pet. He thought you'd simply be more comfortable in the chair."

Reading for some time Lucius smiled later when he noticed his pet asleep at his feet. He looked so innocent and sweet he did not have the heart to wake his pet for some play and left him to sleep. He summoned a blanket from the foot of his bed before he headed to bed and covered Harry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The end of the week of his punishment not only brought the return to bed but the wedding of his fathers as well. As they had wanted a small and intimate wedding ceremony it had not taken long to plan the wedding. They also wished to be able to take a proper honeymoon before returning to school a week early as teachers did.

Harry went to Remus to help him dress. "Thank you dad for asking me to be your witness it means a lot."

Remus kissed him. "Who better then my son? Besides if I can't have either of the marauders or Lily by my side, I want their son/godson at least. I love you Harry."

He had stood for Lily at her wedding and had been as close to James as Sirius had been in many ways until he started dating Severus. He would have asked Harry to stand for him even if he had not adopted Harry but their new relationship meant a lot to him.

Draco came in and handed them both a package. "Uncle Severus asked me to give his son and his fiancé this gift for the wedding."

Harry looked surprised to have been given a gift as well and Remus explained. "Yours is from both of us. A thank you for being a part of our wedding for us."

Opening the lid Harry found a beautiful pair of cufflinks. He knew that Draco had been given his when he turned sixteen and he assumed in a way it was making up for lost time as well as a thank you for the wedding. He was amazed when he saw the shapes. There was a snake and wolf.

Remus helped him put them on. "A wolf for me and you and a snake for Severus. I know you're not a Slytherin but between him and Draco and your master..."

Harry hugged his dad. "Sev was enough; he is my father as well now. Thank you for these they are beautiful. Now you should open your gift."

Remus found a beautiful amulet made out of amber and Harry could see that there were three symbols engraved into the amber. A snake, a lion and a wolf. They both knew the lion represented Harry and was a reminder for Remus of their family, completed in this wedding. They all knew where it was meant to be placed as it had no chain and Remus slid it into his pocket.

He explained. "I will not put it on myself. That is for my soon to be husband to do the honours."

Harry noticed in the bottom of the box there was actually a cord. "An option?"

Nodding Remus reminded his son that the collar would no longer have any power when they bonded that day, he would be able to take it on or off when ever he chose. Severus had been reminding him of this and giving him the option. Both Harry and Remus knew he would never remove his collar.

Finally ready Harry led his father down to the gardens. "Ready to finally marry your master?"

Remus smiled and kissed his cheek. "I am. I have waited nearly twenty years now. I hope you and yours are this happy twenty years down the line."

As they walked into the small rose garden where the few guests were gathered, Harry wondered if it was possible. He wondered if they would marry one day and be celebrating anniversaries twenty years down the road. He wasn't sure he loved Lucius but he was being drawn closer and closer to him with every day.

Harry smiled as the minister started. "We are gathered here to unite these men in bonded marriage. Do you Severus Tobias Snape take Remus as your husband and bond, united in body and magic till death?"

"I do."

"And do you Remus John Lupin take Severus as your husband and bond, united in body and magic till death?"

"I do."

Harry handed a ring to Severus. "Take this ring and claim my father Remus as your husband while I stand witness."

Severus slid the ring into place. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

Lucius handed a ring to Remus. "Take this ring and claim my friend as your husband and bond while I stand witness."

Remus slid the ring on to Severus' bare finger. "With this ring I clam you as my husband and bond."

The minister united their hands and completed an ancient blessing in Latin before finally announcing. "I now pronounce you husbands. Severus kiss your husband."

Even Harry was beaming ear to ear as he watched the two men kiss and was more then happy to sign the wedding license as a witness. He had never thought he would be happy to have Severus as a father but he was. He could see just how much the man loved and protected his dad.

They were proclaimed finally. "Now presenting for the first time as husbands Misters Severus and Remus Snape."

Harry congratulated them both first and even kissed Severus on the cheek. "I am happy for you father. And thank you for the gift."

Severus seemed pretty surprised to be called father and Harry looked nervous but Severus returned the kiss. "I am happy to have you call me father if you choose."

From the smile on Remus' face when he heard what Harry had called his husband, it meant a lot to him as well. The congratulations did not take long for Remus and Severus had only invited a few colleagues from school including the headmaster and Flitwick and Minerva, as well as Tonks and her own fiancé.

Harry smiled at Moody. "I heard the good news Moody, congratulations. I am happy for the two of you."

Moody smiled for the first time Harry could really remember. "Thank you Harry. We hope you'll be part. She even has me talking kids."

Though that brought some laughter from the others for really like Harry when he first heard it, no one could seethe man as a dad type; they actually thought it would be quite amazing to see the man with a child of his own. There were a few jokes between Moody's electric blue and Tonk's gift, they'd have pretty odd kids but of course the eyes was a fake from one of many attacks and there was only a 30 chance of Tonks passing on her gift.

They moved eventually into a second garden where a very simple one table eating area and dance floor was set up. It was simple as they had wanted. There were wild flower center pieces and a very simple summer barbeque feel to the wood with fresh fruit, green salads, roasted chicken and buns, and cool drinks.

Harry found himself seated with the grooms at the front. Remus smiled. "This wedding is not only for us but our family. That means you as well cub."

Squeezing his dad's hand he smiled. "Thank you dad. That means a lot to me to be involved by you both."

An afternoon wedding followed by the early dinner and some dancing to music over the WWN for they had not wanted a band. They even decided on apple pie instead of a fancy cake, there was a fireworks display though as it was dark and before the grooms were to leave for a honeymoon. They had only intended to spend two weeks at one of the Black homes which Harry had offered them but Lucius had a surprise.

He handed them a portkey. "Since you wouldn't allow me to throw you a proper wedding I arranged a special honeymoon instead."

Remus and Severus both thanked him and turned to everyone before they went. "Thanks everyone."

Harry was smiling that night as Lucius led him to bed. When he returned from the dressing room he dropped in front of his master and Lucius kissed him tenderly, his hand running down his pet's face.

He took out the pendent from the box. "My sweet little pet has earned his freedom again. You please me. Master will be happy to have you back in his bed."

Harry smiled and fingered the pendent. "Pet has missed your arms master. Pet never wants to leave your bed again."

As his master took him for several rounds that night he thought about his dads and wondered if Draco was right and one day he and Lucius might get there. He wasn't certain he wanted it yet but there was hope. All he knew as he later slept in his master's embrace, he felt so safe in those arms and needed to hear that heart beat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus and Remus had no idea where they were going. They had been so touched that Lucius had arranged for them to have a honeymoon. They had no bags even for they had sent things on to the house in Devon where they thought they were going. They were sure that Lucius would have thought of such things for them.

When they opened their eyes they both looked around in amazement. "Where are we Sev?"

Severus walked over to a table where champagne was on ice and read a note from Lucius. "A private house a friend of his owns in the Bahamas. Ours for two weeks."

The house had a private beach but there was a muggle resort not far away where if they ever ventured from bed there was plenty for them to do. They found all of the clothes they would need in the bedroom and the kitchen was fully stocked. A house elf was even supplied to take care of any needs.

Because of the time difference the sun had not set here yet as it barely had back home. "I say we go down to the beach and watch the sunset." Severus suggested.

Remus smiled as he loved the sounds of that. "I say we take the champagne and a blanket and take full advantage of the private beach."

Liking the sounds of that they climbed out of most of their dress robes and clothes, down to their bottoms but before they went down Remus took out his pendent which his husband had made for his wedding. He saw his husband was wearing his own pendent, quite similar even in the symbols but in ivory and on a chain.

Severus smiled and removed the old pendent. "I was hoping you'd wait until now."

Remus felt such pride as his master put it on his collar. "This collar might only be for sentiment now but I will never touch it. It is for my husband to take on or off."

Though their roles would never change from the dominant and submissive and Severus would still correct him even now if needed, they were no longer master and pet. But like wearing the collar they'd continue, they had become affectionate names and not titles any more for them. Remus had of course earned his name back in seventh year but they used them from time to time.

Severus led him down to the beach and poured them both some champagne. "To my incredible husband and bond, my beloved pet, father of our son."

Remus felt tears in his eyes. "And to my amazing master who I know I owe my very life and happiness to. I love you so much."

They made love that night there on the beach and later as they both drifted off to sleep, they thought about their son and hoped he would come to this point with his master one day. They both knew Lucius well enough to know the only reason Harry and Lucius would not, would be if Harry did not love him.


	7. Chapter 7

The end of the summer had come quicker then expected. Harry and Draco were to take the train back to school. Lucius had not had to go back a week early like the teachers so he took the boys to the train and apparated to school early. He promised his pet his things would be unpacked and ready when he arrived at school.

Harry had bee sitting with Neville, Luna, Blaise, Vince and Greg since Hermione, Ron and Draco had a prefect meeting. "They should be back soon enough."

Harry laughed at Blaise. "You do realize our best friends are the heads this year. Mione is definitely long winded when it comes to these kinds of things."

There was an angry cough from behind and Harry turned to see Hermione and Draco in the doorway, Ron having decided to go join his sister and the other Gryffindor boys further down the train. Harry shrugged and laughed and after moments both Hermione and Draco laughed as well.

Harry waited until after the food trolley came and got up. "I am going to stretch my legs and use the loo. I'll be back."

Draco smirked. "Should we be worried you are getting into some kind of trouble? You are in a compartment with the two heads,"

Smirking Harry slipped out of the compartment and had not been planning on heading straight for the loo but a hand caught him as he was passing the door and yanked him inside of the loo. He was struggling against the hands when he felt a familiar set of lips against the back of his neck.

Lucius whispered in his ear. "My little pet has been away from me for only a few hours and has already forgotten me."

Harry smiled as he heard his master behind him and he knew his master was warding the doors. "No master. Pet thought you were at school that is all."

Lucius waved his wand again and removed Harry's clothing and he knew without looking that his master was at least naked the waist down. Lucius didn't answer at first but sunk hit teeth into Harry's neck.

He pressed Harry up against the sink basin, almost no room in there and forced his legs a part. "The staff meeting was over pet and master missed your body."

Harry grasped the edges of the sink as he felt his master positioning himself at Harry's entrance. "Pet missed master too."

Though they had seen each other that morning and spent the night before together for the first few times there was any real physical distance between them they would yearn. With time Lucius could go away for a few days of business without his pet not missing him but this was the first time.

Lucius drove into him with one swift thrust but he surprised Harry by lifting his head to look in the mirror above the sink. "Pet will watch master fuck him."

Harry did not need to be told twice as he actually could not take his eyes off his master as Lucius relentlessly drove into him."Yes master."

For the first time he was permitted to look at his master as his master fucked him and he could see the look in his master's eyes as he drove home. He could see the love and desire mixed in his master's eyes as the man continued his relentless driving. Master caressed him tenderly as he was nearing his release. As his master emptied himself into Harry, Harry groaned as he reached his unaided release.

As he was coming down Lucius remained in him and gently kissed his back. "Pet liked this didn't he? Seems my pet is naughty and likes little sneaky places."

Remembering the barn before now Harry blushed. "Yes master."

Chuckling his master reached for his wand and cleaning them and the wall where Harry had hit, his master returned his clothes and turned Harry around to face him to kiss him passionately. He took such pleasure in his pet's blushing.

He smiled. "Pet does not need to be embarrassed. Master likes to have fun and try new places. Keeps it interesting. Master is happy pet might be enjoying it to."

Harry found himself nodding. "Yes master. Very much master."

Pulling Harry into one last kiss before he brought down the wards he promised his little pet that even at school they would find ways of experimenting and having fun. Lucius was secretly happy to find such a nice younger lover who shared his enjoyment of creative places. As his master he could of course demand it but it brought greater pleasure that his sweet pet enjoyed it as well. The blushing told him that his pet was telling the truth.

He pulled Harry close for one last devouring kiss. "This will have to hold you until after the feast my pet. Now master has to apparate back to town."

Harry found himself pouting slightly. "Yes master."

Chuckling his master gently pushed him out the door but as he got into the corridor he was surprised to find that Ron and Seamus were standing there and from the odd looks on their faces he wondered what was up with them.

Ron smirked. "Had a good time in the bathroom did you Harry? You're blushing and were in there pretty long? Who is hiding in there?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What are the two of you going on about? I wasn't doing anything but taking a piss. See for yourself, no one is in there."

Both of them peaked in and were disappointed to find that he was alone but they were not convinced. They had been told Harry had gone to the bathroom ten minutes before and just because his new girlfriend was not there any more did not mean she had not recently slipped away.

Ron was smiling. "Come on Harry you can tell us who you were in there with. If you were doing it alone you would not be blushing as hard as you are."

Seamus agreed."Maybe it is because it is a boy and not a girl he was shagging. It's okay you know, a number of guys experiment. Hell I've visited the alcoves."

Brushing them off he grunted that they could believe all they wanted but that he had not been entertaining anyone or doing anything but taking a piss, and headed back for his compartment. Before he got in they called they would find out soon enough and he knew they were both sure he would be found in an alcove sooner or later.

Hermione looked up when he entered. "Get lost or something out there? Any longer and I was going to allow the snakes to go after your chocolate supply there."

Harry sunk down after collecting up his food."They know they would be loosing a hand if they did. I ended up taking a walk down the train to stretch my legs."

There was an odd look on the faces of a few of them and he wondered if Ron and Seamus had shared their thoughts with the rest of them but no one voiced them and he went to eating his food.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the feast later Harry wished he was sitting with Draco at Slytherin for the looks he was getting from not only Ron and Seamus but now Dean as well were starting to drive him up the wall. He pitied any boys who found their way in alcoves for he had a feeling that they would soon be peeking in them trying to find him.

Neville whispered to him. "You know you don't need to tell me who it was but I kind of saw you go in there right away and not come out. The others are guessing."

Harry blushed slightly. "You didn't..."

Shaking his head Neville swore he had not said anything to the guys and would not. He knew he could trust Neville. Neville had such loyalty that he should really have been a Hufflepuff. He was brave when it came to being loyal and standing for his friends. Harry and Hermione were his only real friends in the house for the other guys tended to tease him a lot so it doubled his sense of needing to keep his word to Harry.

Ginny who was talking to Hermione turned to him. "My brother says you were shagging a guy in the bathroom on the train. That isn't true is it?"

Harry stared at Ron with daggers and turned to her. "Your brother thought I was taking a longer piss then normal and jumped to conclusions as he often does."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "I knew he was just lying. There is no chance that you are a queer."

He was a bit surprised by her using the term considering her brother Charlie was gay and in fact about to get married soon to his boyfriend Grant Page, a former Ravenclaw quidditch keeper who Harry played against his first three years but had only met as Charlie's fiancé recently at his birthday. Charlie was now working on control of magical creatures in London and Grant worked on the staff of the Dailey prophet now. Ginny always idolized her second oldest brother who her comment surprised Harry but he was reminded that she had always had a serious crush on him as well.

As desert was finishing Lucius came his way. "I will escort you down to our apartments. We have been given some across from Professor Snape."

Harry said goodbye to his friends. "See you guys in class tomorrow."

Though he was not all that excited by the prospect of being a dungeon dweller for the next year he knew it made sense since Draco and Severus were both down there and followed his master down. He had been announced as apprenticed to Lord Malfoy after the sorting so there were only a few odd looks as they left. Lucius had been in temporary accommodation last year but he had been given his own suites this time. He only had to attend staff meetings really but would be doing a lot of his personal business from here as well.

They came to a painting of a dragon. "Our current password is Salazar."

The painting swung open and Harry found himself in a room he doubted was standard for teachers for the furniture was as ornate as the manor. Three walls including the ones that met in the marble fireplace were lined with bookcases of mahogany, broken up only by a corridor. The free wall had rich tapestries in Slytherin colors. On a rich Turkish rug there was a fine ornate couch and two high backed chairs and an eating area off to one side with a mahogany table and more elegant chairs. Even an overly carved wine cabinet could be found.

Lucius took him into the corridor and into the first bedroom. "This is your study room and where you officially sleep if your friends come down here."

Harry noticed all of his things unpacked and nodded. "Thank you master."

Lucius explained that the no clothing rule was for the entire apartment unless they had company. He was expected to go to his bedroom and take off all but his collar when ever he returned unless only to pick something up. If he needed to be leashed the password would be changed and this door was special, the password was required to come and go instead of just come.

Lucius went over to his cabinet. "I'll expect you back in here in five minutes my little pet after you have settled in."

Understanding of course what that meant Harry nodded. "Yes master."

Sliding into his bedroom he stripped out of his clothes, grateful there seemed to be warming spells on the apartments for he would have worried about being in the dungeons naked all the time other wise. When he returned he found his master in one of the chairs by the fire and sunk down at his master's feet.

Lucius smiled and stroked his hair. "Master thinks we need to discus a few things. Pet remembers that he is apprentice as well as pet."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes master, pet is so honoured that master would make him his apprentice. It is such an honour."

Along with his normal classes and quidditch Harry would be working closely with Lucius and the man would help him with his classes but Harry would also be learning his business as well. Lucius promised that any time away from school would not interfere with his quidditch or studies of course.

Lucius smiled when Harry told him about his friends after the train. "So has it scared my little pet off more fun? I hope we will still have more."

Harry shook his head. "No master. Pet liked it. Pet wants more with master."

Reaching down and kissing his pet passionately Lucius assured him that his little pet would get as much as he wanted. He had a bit of paper work to do that night and suggested Harry use the other chair but smiled as Harry remained curled next to him. He continued gently petting his pet's head with one hand as he was reading.

Eventually he led Harry into their bedroom which reminded him of a smaller version of the manor one. He was already shirtless. "Pet."

Knowing what master was asking he slid down to his knees and unbuckling his master's trousers pulled them and the boxers down freeing his master's massive cock and happily took it in. As he licked and sucked his master he thought of the little boys in the alcoves and was so happy to service his incredible master.

Panting as he climaxed in his pet's mouth, he drew Harry to his feet as Harry finished cleaning him. "I think tonight we will christen our new little bed."

Harry beamed as he was lead to the king size bed and took his place as expected. For the second time that day his master drove into him he decided he definitely liked this christening of new beds. Grunting as his master hit his prostate over and over as he drove into him with an anxious energy Harry begged for some help and his master happily obliged, helping Harry reach his own intense release.

Cleaning them both off Lucius pulled him down onto the bed into his arms. "My sweet little pet I'll tell you a secret I already have an idea for our next little romp."

Harry smiled as he liked the sounds of that. "Where master?"

Lucius sunk his teeth into his pet's neck and promised his pet he'd know all in good time but he had a few surprises in mind and not just location. His pet had become so good at the standard little tricks, he thought it was time he and pet got some new toys.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day was Friday and since it was the first day of the school year it was basically a blow off day for most classes. Since they were in their senior year and preparing for NEWTS. They did have a pop quiz in charms that afternoon but thanks to all of his studying he and Draco did Lucius proud with top marks.

On his way down to dinner Ron popped up behind him. "Come on mate you can't hide the person you're fucking from us for too long."

Dean came up on the other side. "Or if I am right and it is a guy, maybe he is fucking you. I personally couldn't handle being on that end but you are docile."

Shrugging them both off he was growing more and more uncomfortable with their talk. He had never realized how much the two of them talked about such things and wondered what Hermione would say if she heard half the things coming out of her boyfriend's mouth.

Harry turned to them. "Do you two think of anything but sex? Get your minds out of the bloody alcoves and don't go peeking in them for you won't find me."

Seamus who had arrived smiled. "Well then the bathrooms or there is a good broom closet. We all know with your little map you could find a few good places."

Ron smirked. "You have to be involved with someone or why else would you be so bothered by our talk. We always talked like this last year and you were fine."

Reminded that in fact they were right and their talk really had not changed, he was just uncomfortable with the direction it was going in, he just wished they would shove it. Especially when they sat down at the table and Ginny started her usual puppy dog eyes at him.

Rom whispered. "If you just told us who you were fucking and came out to her, she'd give up on you. She'll never believe until she has some proof."

Harry turned to his friend. "How about you leave off my love life, which really there is none, and I won't ask you about what you do with Hermione."

Though that left his friend blushing for a few moments and getting shooting glances from Hermione who had not heard most for she was on his other side, Ron did not give up for very long and he ate his dinner it probably record time for anyone.

As he was scampering off Ron called after him. "You can't hide it forever you know. We're going to keep an eye on you until we find out."

Shooting his friend a glare he shrugged. "Spy all you want Ron but you're not going to find anything. There is nothing going on."

As he left the Great Hall he was just grateful he lived with his master and he did not have to worry about too may prying eyes. His master wanted to have some creative places but he knew Lucius would take every precaution to make sure they were not seen.

Seamus' voice followed. "You know you're the golden boy and can't hide anything in this school for too long. We'll find out who your rendezvous was with."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was glad it was Friday and he was not living in the dorms and as he slid inside of their apartments he let out a sigh of relief. He went to his bedrooms where he stripped down from his clothes and taking his charms text which he had some studying to do from he went back to the sitting room and curled up on the couch. He was so engrossed in reading that he did not notice his master return until he felt a warm set of lips against the back of his neck.

Harry was surprised. "Master, I'm sorry I didn't hear you..."

Lucius cut him off with a kiss leaning over the couch. "Master is pleased to see pet is studying. Master needs to do some paper work tonight anyways."

Though he remained where he was until he finished reading the chapter he needed to Harry returned the book to his study room and then sunk down into his customary spot at his master's feet. Master never asked or expected it of him but Harry felt safe and protected there.

Lucius stroked his hair. "Pet we'll be having some fun this weekend my sweet. You'll do your homework in the day when I work but at night we'll play."

Harry snuggled closer to his legs. "Master is going to show pet the idea he came up with?"

Chuckling as he was reminded how anxious the night before Harry had been to find out his little private location he kissed his pet and nodded. Tonight would be the first of many little experiments. By the end of the school year he had little doubt that they would not have tried every spot in the school.

Master finished his work and drew him to his feet. "On weekdays my little pet we will stick to bed after classes and homework, but weekends no."

Harry panicked when his master was drawing him towards the portrait hole."Master?"

Though Harry hated to question master for master would never hurt him, it was still before curfew and he was naked. Master quieted him with a kiss and summoned a robe which he covered Harry's naked form with and zipped it up.

He kissed Harry. "Pet knows master would not do that to you. Would master ever humiliate his precious pet like that?"

Harry felt bad for not trusting his master. "No master. Pet knows master protects him. Pet is sorry master."

Leading his pet out Lucius gently reminded him that they would use wards and disillusionment, anything to ensure even though they were being creative, they did not need to worry about being caught. Lucius had no intention of humiliating his pet. He might correct his pet when needed but never humiliate.

Harry was surprised when they started heading outside. "Where are we going master?"

Lucius smiled as he heard the unveiled excitement in his pet's voice. "Master thought since it was such a beautiful night we might enjoy a bit of outdoor fun."

Remembering the fun they had when they were in the barns back at the manor, Harry found himself smiling at the thought of what fun his master might have in mind here in the school grounds. He was surprised when master drew him to the quidditch pitch and even more surprised when he saw a few things out.

His master kissed him and removed his robes. "Master thought pet might enjoy a few new surprises. Does pet like surprises?"

Harry happily nodded."Yes master."

Master had a number of new toys but most of those would wait until the boring evenings of the week when they remained in doors. For now he would let his pet enjoy the excitement of being taken out here in the open.

As he lowered his pet over the ball box he whispered. "You know Hagrid and Filch do patrols at this time of night, master wonders if we will have company."

Harry knew his master was testing his fear of being out here. He would not let his master down. "I trust you master."

Reaching down to both position his pet better and kiss him master took out his wand and cast a disillusionment on them but reminded pet that it did not block out sound and that pet could draw some attention still if he was too vocal.

Master positioned himself behind his pet. "You know Fang would be able to see or sense us my sweet. You'll want to keep the moans low or he'll want to join."

Harry grimaced not from the pain of master slamming into him but the thought of the slobbering dog near them. "No mater."

Assuring his pet he would no more want to share his pet with a dog then pet would want, Lucius surprised his pet by presenting him a small toy snitch which Harry opened his mouth to accept, his master's idea of a ball gag. As his master drove into him over and over again he was grateful for it.

As he was recovering from the first Lucius lifted his pet's head. "Seems our company is coming our way. Are you sure my pet, you don't want to be his bitch?"

Harry shook his head in tears. He didn't want to be touched by anyone or anything but his master. "No." He managed to mumble.

Staring another round of relentless driving Lucius smiled and kept his pet's head up so Harry could see. He could see Hagrid coming their way. Harry fought back the moans, desperate not to be revealed; His master seemed to sense his fear and slowed down slightly on his relentless driving to allow his pet's breathing to even out.

Lucius kissed him as he climaxed again. "Seems we didn't have to be too worried. Just adds to the excitement I think doesn't it pet?"

Harry was trembling but he had to admit he was growing hard."Yes master."

Drawing his pet up to his feet he returned his pet's robe and drew Harry back towards the school. It had been a long day and both he and his pet could use a good night sleep especially since he knew his pet had his first quidditch practice for try outs the next morning.

Lying in bed Lucius nibbled his pet's earlobe."I am going to be sad to have an empty side of the bed tomorrow morning. Maybe we'll have to have a special lunch."

Harry liked the sounds of that. "I will have a big appetite master after practice."

Chuckling at his pet's playfulness Lucius sunk his teeth into the delicate flesh of his pet's neck and pulled the warm taut body closer into his arms. As his pet drifted off into an exhausted but content sleep in his arms Lucius watched him for a time. He loved his pet and could watch him sleep for hours.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been as reluctant as his master for him to climb out of the warmth of their bed and his arms that morning Harry reminded himself that he was the captain of the team and not only did he have to run try outs but even if it had only been normal practice, he'd be required to be there. As he walked out onto the pitch he had to hide a deepening blush from his cheeks as he remembered the night before.

Ron came over to him after he was finished changing. "You're actually going to hit the air? I would have thought you'd watch try outs from the pitch."

Harry shrugged."We really are only trying out one new player, a new chaser to replace Katie so this is really a practice."

Though he had insisted on full try outs the year before he knew he had a good team this year and he had no need to try out the entire team. He had little doubt that Dean who had covered for Katie last year for a game would take over full time but Professor McGonagall said try outs were fair.

Dean elbowed Ron in the ribs. "You know his master kept him busy with work yesterday. He probably needs to burn off some excess energy."

Ron snorted. "I should have known. I mean the broom between his legs is probably the closest thing he had since the train. Not up it but at least under it."

Shooting them both angry looks and directing them out of the locker room Harry reminded Dean that he had not made the team yet and angering the captain who chose the newest player for the team, was not going to help him make the team any sooner.

Dean snickered. "See I told you he was gay. He would not get his back up so. Come on Harry you know we don't care, who is the guy you're fucking?"

Ron clapped him on the back. "Ginny might be a bit jealous but you know the family will support you. If we can handle Charlie being gay, you're no different."

Thankfully the girls coming out of their change room helped switch the topic. Demelza and Ginny were their remaining chasers and there were a few girls trying out for the third person but no matter how mad Dean's talk was annoying him, he knew he wasn't likely to find a better replacement for the team.

Ginny came over to him as they were about to hit the air. "Don't worry they will lay off soon. You really should find a girlfriend though to get them to lay off."

Harry knew what she was trying to suggest. "You know between quidditch and classes and apprenticing this year I really don't think I'll have a lot of free time."

Though she laid off he could hear as they hit the air Demelza trying to point out that he was a seventh year and probably would want someone who could leave campus evenings and weekends like he could. It would not be much fun for a senior to date someone he could not head out for some fun with.

Harry pointed t the field."Everyone on their brooms and up for a scrimmage or I will consider replacing the entire team this year."

Though everyone laughed for they knew there was no change he would follow through with the threat they nodded. "Yes captain."

Though they were not practicing with a snitch there was not much for Harry to do he found watching the different chasers try out was easier when he was on a broom and being in the action then if he was on the ground. He was not surprised when Dean was the obvious choice for the new seeker but he did name one of the fourth year girls who tried out as the new reserve and actually surprised many when he decided to name Collin as the reserve keeper.

Ron came over to him. "You decided that you want to stop me talking and threatening to replace me?"

Harry heard the humour in his friend's voice. "Not at all but if you don't let up I'll tell Hermione and your girlfriend might put you out of commission for the game."

Grimacing as he knew his girlfriend would not be happy about the talk any more then Harry had been as of late, Ron swore to lay off though he knew that his friend would not keep that promise long. He also knew that Dean and Seamus were a different story all together. Unlike his team he waited for after the cool down pep talk with the new team, before he took his shower.

He was heading for the shower when he was surprised that Ginny came into the room again. "I thought you could use some company."

Harry's head snapped up when he realized that Ginny was in her robe and nothing under it after her own shower. "Ginny I am not interested. Get out of here now."

She seemed to have been inspired though but her talk with Demelza and decided she needed to show Harry that she could be as mature and fu as the seniors were. She moved closer to him and started to undo her robes.

Harry pulled back and pointed at the door. "Get out of here before you embarrass yourself Ginny. You're really not my type."

Ginny paled and shook her head."My brother was right and you're some little queer aren't you? I bet he was also right, you were fucking someone in the train loo."

Taking her by the arm he lead her to the door and forced her out of the locker room. He threatened not only to tell her brother but send word home to her parents about her actions if she did not get out of there. She had quite the smug look on her face.

She shocked him when she turned and kissed him. "Thank you for the fun. Don't worry we will be having more soon."

Harry had not noticed they were not alone in the corridor."Ginny just get out of here. I need to go and take a cold shower from the work out."

Turning around he went into the locker room and slammed the door in her face, putting up the wards on it for he had no intention of letting her try again. He had no idea why she looked so smug but when she left. By the time though he got back to the castle he was worried.

Lucius came over to him. "How did your practice go? Did anything happen that I should know about?"

Harry shook his head, not planning on worrying his master. "No sir."

There was a cool look in his master's eyes that sent shivers up his back. "You will come down after lunch and complete your homework for the rest of the day."

Sensing something was wrong and not having heard such cold tones from his master before this Harry nodded and swore he would return to their rooms right after he had eaten his lunch. There was something about the look on his master's eyes as he headed off which set some panic running through him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Surprised when he got downstairs that his master was not back for he had promised some fun after lunch, he slipped from his clothes and went for his books. He was reminded that his master had told him to study. He wondered if his master had troubles with work and had gone to over see it.

Harry was curled up doing his reading for his potions essay when his master came home by dinner time. "Pet come here."

Closing his books Harry went into the sitting room and sunk down at master's feet. "Master."

Master stroked his head for a few moments but Harry could tell that his master was distracted and he worried again by how cold his master had been before. He remained there on his knees not sure what was happening or what he was expected to do.

Lucius did not speak to him at first and sent for an elf. "Bring us some dinner. We will be eating down here this evening."

The elf bobbed his head. "Yes Master Lucius."

Lucius did not speak to Harry or do anything but keep a hand on him though he did not pet him as he usually did. He did allow Harry to stand and join him at the table when the food arrived. Harry did not look up from his plate but he could feel his master's eyes on him and he felt a shiver run up his back.

Master finally spoke. "Pet master asked you how your practice went today. Are you sure there is nothing you'd like to tell me about?"

Harry felt the biting tone in the man's voice and fear was rippling through him. "No Master."

The fear elevated when he heard his master stand up so fast that his chair was knocked over to the floor. He came and yanked Harry from the chair and pulled him off towards the bedroom where he threw Harry down at the foot of the bed

He knelt down next to Harry and did not pet but harshly stroked him. "I came pet to have a shower with you after practice. Now would you like to change your answer?"

Harry realized what Lucius must have seen and why Ginny was so smug. Sheer fear ran through him. "Master I..."


	9. Chapter 9

He knelt down next to Harry and did not pet but harshly stroked him. "I came pet to have a shower with you after practice. Now would you like to change your answer?"

Harry realized what Lucius must have seen and why Ginny was so smug. "Master I didn't master. I swear master."

Lucius did not let him finish as he pulled Harry harshly off the bed and threw Harry down at his feet. Harry was trying to stay calm but he had never seen his master so angry before. He heard his master in the cabinet and knew what he was looking for.

His master snarled down at him. "On your hands and knees pet."

Harry was sobbing. "Please master I didn't master. Please master."

Reaching down and pulling his pet to his hands and knees Lucius iron grip on Harry's arms elevated Harry's fear and though his entire body was shaking he stayed in place. His master was already so angry he knew he could not move.

He heard before he felt the paddle coming down against his ass. "Pet will tell me the rules and pet will tell me them now. Pet."

Harry was trying to control the sobs but another and another swat came down. "Obedience...honesty...respect..." He was cut off by another sob.

The paddles kept coming and Harry felt them not only along his ass but along his back and his legs. The pain was growing too much and Harry was full out crying, not caring any more.

His master stopped for a moment. "Does it hurt pet? It hurts master when you lie to him. It hurts master when you cheat on him and let someone else touch his pet."

Harry was shaking so badly. "No mater. I didn't master."

Lucius sneered and brought the paddle down on his back. "You didn't lie to me? Pet I saw you kissing her. I asked you twice pet and both times you said nothing."

Harry was trembling. "No master. I lied master but pet didn't do anything I swear master. Please stop master. Pet is sorry for lying. Please stop master. It hurts so bad."

The rage in his master's eyes had not calmed and he knew his master believed he was only saying these words to stop the beatings. He could barely stay o his knees. The pain was growing worse and worse. Master had to understand. He had to understand. Pet would never betray his master.

Suddenly there was a sound and Harry knew it was a knock at the door. Lucius looked down at him. "You will not move. Master will be back to discus this with you."

Harry was trembling. "Pet stay like this master. Pet promises he didn't master."

Hearing his master leave Harry tried desperately to calm down all of his fears. Master would come back and he would make master understand. He would make master understand that he had not betrayed him. He was shocked when he heard master leave the apartments with who ever was at the door. He would not move, his body was in agony and the cold stone floor was not helping but he would not. He was starting to feel light headed as his master had been gone long when he heard a pop beside him and looked up.

Harry saw Dobby in shock. "What are you doing here Dobby?"

Dobby looked scared. "You know Dobby hate old mater's rooms but Dobby watch over Master Harry. Master Harry so good to Dobby. Dobby be scared for master."

Though Harry had known that the little elf was usually around when he needed him he was surprised he had come now. Surprised and scared. He had no idea when his master would return and Lucius was already angry enough with him.

He looked at Dobby. "Please go Dobby. You can't be here when my master gets back. Please Dobby. Please my master will be more angry."

Dobby was shaking. "Me know what Master Lucius like when angry. Need to protect Master Harry. Dobby need to protect."

Harry shook his head sobbing and trying to convince him that things would be worse if he did not leave. Finally the little elf disappeared and while Harry had found comfort in him being there he knew it had to be. He heard the door open and was relieved his master had come back.

He was shocked when his dad dropped down next to him. "Oh cub. Come on sweet heart I am putting you to bed."

Harry shook his head. "No dad. Master told me to wait for him. Master is already angry with me. Pet won't disobey master again."

Looking at his son he was shocked. He had known Lucius would be angry for he and his husband had heard what happened but he never believed Dobby when he had told him how badly Harry was. The marks along his son's back were already turning a nasty purple.

He kissed his son on the head. "Your master will calm. Your father is speaking to him. Please Harry. Please let me put you to bed. Please let your dad help you."

Harry shook his head. "I lied to master. I wanted to protect him. I didn't want him to worry dad. But I lied dad. I deserve this dad."

Heart aching for his son he was reminded of the first time he had been corrected and how bad it had been. But even then it was not this bad. Severus had never beaten him like this. He had never raised a hand against Remus in anger. He had always waited till he calmed. Correction was about teaching and not pain.

Harry looked at his dad. "Please go dad. He will be more angry if he finds me with you. That is why I..."

Remus finished him off. "You sent Dobby away and refused to let him care for you. I know. He came to find me. I am staying here with you. I am not leaving."

Fear elevated though Harry though when he heard the door open again ten minutes later and he knew this time it was his master who was returning. He sent a pleading look at his father to at least go through the door into his bedroom. He was so scared master would be hurt him again if he saw Remus was there.

Lucius did not look at Harry but turned to Remus. "I would ask that you would leave us. Your husband is waiting for you outside."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had been outside the door when he left his pet. Something about the crying and Harry's words were leaving him shaken. He shook his head and reminded him that Harry was just trying to get out of trouble. His pet cheated and lied to him.

Severus was pale. "Where is my son?"

Lucius directed him out and towards the potions classroom. "Not that I owe you an explanation but your son is being punished. I should not need to explain."

Though Lucius had been very honest with Severus about how his relationship with his son had gone he did not need to be. Usually masters would not speak of such things with each other. Severus had no right to demand information from him.

Severus shook his head. "I heard Miss Weasley bragging to one of her friends. It seems she snuck into the showers to try and seduce my son and he threw her out."

Lucius went pale this time. "I saw them kissing and he comment about needing a shower to cool down. Then he lied to me about it."

Really he had seen Ginny kiss Harry and Harry had been in quidditch and could have been talking about a shower from that cool down. But why did he lie to him? If he was so innocent and had done nothing why lie to him?

Severus read his mind as always. "My son is always trying to protect everyone even when it will hurt him. He was probably trying to not worry you Lucius."

Lucius sunk into the stool. "It is one of the reasons that I collared him. He risks himself with this need to protect people. Damn it. Damn it."

The welts, the crying, the absolute fear in the voice of his pet went swimming through his head. His pet still lied to him but he could not believe he had done this. He had always sworn he would never lay a hand on his pet in anger.

Severus pulled him up. "He lied but you know you are never to hit him in anger. I have wanted to strangle my pet before but I never touch him ever in anger. Ever."

Lucius shook his head. "I know. I know. Correction is supposed to be about learning not about humiliation and pain. Oh Merlin, what have I done?"

Putting a hand on the man's arm he knew that Lucius was feeling bad but he wanted to tear his apart. He had no idea what shape his son was in All he knew was when he over heard what Ginny had done he knew Lucius would have been irate. He knew that Harry would shut down when he was cornered like that.

Lucius was surprised when Ginny came in. "I am here as ordered Professor."

Severus turned to her. "You will start by telling Lord Malfoy everything that happened. You will not get his apprentice in trouble with your disgusting behaviour."

Listening as Ginny told him about the talk before practice and what had happened after. When he heard how his pet had acted and the fact that she had seen Lucius and wanted to make Harry pay for the embarrassment, Lucius was shaking in rage and not only at her.

He glared at her. "You will be spending every night for the next two weeks in detention Miss Weasley. And one toe out of line and that will be a month."

When he saw Ginny was going to argue Severus spoke. "I said a week but it was up to him. And you can be sure that I will also be contacting your mother about this."

The girl scurried off for she was told her detentions would not stat till Monday. Severus had thought about starting them that night but he knew if Ginny remained in a room any longer with Lucius, his friend would be likely to do something they would all regret.

Dobby appeared moments later. "Master Severus, Master's husband send Dobby to say he went see son. Dobby worry about Master Harry. Go to Master's dad."

Severus saw the shock in Lucius' face but nodded. "Thank you Dobby. If my husband has not already thanked you for your care of our son, thank you."

Dobby looked at Lucius. "Master Harry refuse me to help. Say he scare master be angry. Dobby want to protect Master. Dobby always protect Master."

When the little elf disappeared Severus had to admit he only found slight relief in that. He knew that Harry must have been in bad shape if Dobby had gone against Harry's wishes and went for Remus anyways. He held Lucius in place as his friend went to get up.

He pushed Lucius back down into the stool. "You need to calm before you go any where near my son. Now you will tell me what you did to scare Dobby so bad."

Lucius looked at where the elf had been. "I told the boy that I would use the paddle the next time. I should never have done it in such anger. I was wrong. I know."

Both from how shaken his friend was and by Dobby he knew his son had received more then a spanking. Even that first time he had spanked Remus and he himself had cried, it had not been more then a spanking. It was the length and the amount of pain that had left them both so shaken. This he knew had to be so much worse.

When Lucius had calmed a bit Severus spoke. "His father and I will come speak to him tomorrow and you will give him the choice or we will force you to."

Lucius sighed and nodded. "I know. I swear I will follow the rules. I swear I never meant to hurt my pet as bad as I did. I swear."

By the rules if a master broke one of the laws of collaring including a raise a hand in serious anger and causing physical harm to his pet he was forced to allow his pet his freedom if he chose it. Harry would be given up to a week to choose whether he demanded his freedom from his master or not.

Lucius headed for the door and Severus remained at the door of the apartment. "Send my husband out. We will both see you and our son tomorrow morning."

Nodding his head he went inside and was in shock to see Harry still in the position he left him and his stomach dropped as he saw what he had done to his pet. He had been so angry he never realized he had done to him. He did not need to be told he had gone way to far. He could not even believe he'd ever do this to his own lover.

He looked at Remus."I would ask that you leave us. Your husband will be waiting for you outside."

Remus bent and kissed his son whispering to him before he stood. "If my husband has not already told you, we will see you at breakfast. You know for what."

Lucius simply nodded and watched the man leave the room before he turned back to his pet. He knelt down next to Harry and gently laid a hand down on his pet and his pet flinched as tears streamed down his cheeks.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He didn't mean to flinch when his master touched him but he was so scared. His master had been so angry before. And then him to come back when his father was still there comforting him. He tried so hard not to flinch but he was in so much pain and so scared he could not help it.

Harry sobbed. "I'm sorry master. I did not mean to...I am sorry master."

Lucius knew he was both apologizing for lying and for flinching. "Shh...no apologies pet. Please let master help you. Master is sorry for hurting pet so badly."

Gently as he could Lucius scooped Harry off the floor and lowered him down on his stomach on the bed, knowing that Harry slept on his back but he could not be comfortable now. He went to the bathroom and fetched all of the medical supplies that he had. He could not believe he had inflicted this kind of damage with his paddle, and knew just how force and anger he must have put it behind him. He heard Harry sobbing in pain as he gently as he could tended the wounds.

He reached down and kissed his pet on the back. "I am so sorry my sweet. I should never have done this to you. I am so sorry."

Harry's head was half buried in the pillow so he barely heard him. "I lied master. I deserved this."

Self loathing filled Lucius as he heard Harry's words. He could not believe he had done this or he had let his pet believe he deserved it. His pet was supposed to learn self confidence and worth as his pet. Yes he was supposed to be submissive but if he believed he was deserved to be beaten bloody, probably unconscious if his dad had not come to the door, Lucius had failed him. He was to learn to be submissive in bed but to take that self control and be able to make something of himself beyond. Submissive was one thing but a whipping dog was another thing.

He gently held Harry. "I am your master but even I don't have the right to do this. I told you correction was not about pain my love. I'm so sorry I did this to you."

Harry was fighting the emotions and pain. "Master please don't apologize. Master should not apologize to his pet."

Knowing that his pet would not be able to handle this talk right now he reached for two bottles as he had finished bandaging Harry's legs and back and got Harry to drink both bottles. One was a bottle of pain reliever.

Lucius felt tears in his eyes as he watched his pet in such pain and was relieved as Harry's muscles started to relax. "Here now please drink the sleeping draught pet."

Harry shook his head. "No. Pet must move down to the floor. He was bad. Pet should not be in bed. Pet was bad and hurt master. Master is crying. Pet was bad."

Lucius kissed him. "Master is crying because he is so ashamed he hurt you so bad. Please let master help. Please my sweet pet take this for me."

Reluctantly Harry drank down the sleeping draught and he slowly drifted off to sleep. Lucius covered Harry with the blanket. He remembered Severus telling him that he cried the first time he had to punish his pet. Now he understood. The agony his pet was in was breaking his heart. He knew he would have given Harry the option of freedom tomorrow even if his dads did not know. He had sworn to Harry, his dads, Draco that he had collared Harry for his protection. He hated himself more then his Death Eater days. He had done this willingly and to someone he loved.

He kissed Harry's sleeping brow. "I am so sorry my love. I am so sorry. I swear I will never lay a hand on you again in anger. Oh Merlin I am so sorry."


	10. Chapter 10

Severus saw how anxious his husband was when they went back to their rooms. He had been told it was bad from Lucius' face and from Dobby's reaction but he had yet to see his own son. He knew Remus was feeling guilty about leaving Harry.

He pulled him down on the couch. "You know we had to leave him. Harry is already in enough physical pain without forcefully separating the two of them."

Remus nodded. "I know but you didn't see him Sev. I think he might have injured ribs. Lucius doesn't know how to deal with that. Sev he was really bad."

Looking into his husband's eyes Severus got his husband to allow him to do legimency and look into the memories. He was shocked beyond belief when he saw the memories of their son. He knew with shock that Remus was right and Harry was going to need proper medical care. It was not a simple issue of bruises and bleeding welts which were enough to make Severus sick. There were serious bruising along the ribcage on his back and side.

He called for Dobby. "Can you go to Lord Malfoy and find out how our son is? Make sure he has given Harry something for sleep."

Dobby bobbed his head. "Yes Professor Snape. Dobby go right away."

Watching the elf go he wished that there was something that they could do. Tomorrow when Harry was awake Lucius could remove his collar even if not permanently as Severus had done for his pet when Remus was in the hospital. It would allow Harry to move in with his dads while he healed and had a chance to decide. But if Lucius just removed the collar without performing the ritual to free his pet from the bond, it would cause Harry more mental pain and he was in no shape for that. They would goo in the morning and Lucius would explain the choice. He would remove the collar and give their son a choice in a week to take it back or for the ritual.

Dobby came back. "Lord Malfoy said he be giving Master Harry pain reliever and sleeping draught. Master Harry be out."

Remus was slightly relieved by that. "Thank you Dobby. We were going to need the second bedroom here prepared for our son. He will be staying with us for a week."

Dobby bobbed his head. "I be glad to help. Me get room ready for master."

They knew that they would need to speak to the headmaster and have Harry excused from classes for the next week. Between the physical and the mental healing he would need they knew he could not go to class. Severus hoped the injuries were minor enough he could deal with them. He had no idea how to explain to Poppy.

Remus seemed as always to pick up on his concerns. "You are going to be bale to heal him right? You know in that condition he would never go to Poppy."

Severus sighed. "I have basic training so as long as there is no serious injuries I should be able to. But if not we will have to consider Poppy or..."

Neither of them thought or at least hoped there was any internal injuries. Severus had seen enough as a field medic in the war. He would have gone straight to his son from seeing the memories if he thought it was bad enough. The fact that he was still conscious and had not had laboured breathing from what his husband had told him reassured him. He knew if something went wrong Dobby or Lucius would come for them.

Remus curled up in his arms. "I agreed to the collaring to protect him. We told him that night he found out about us, that this was to protect him."

Severus felt the same guilt. "Neither of us could ever think that Lucius would go this far. He always was sick over what he had to do as a Death Eater."

As much as they told themselves that they could not have known they both felt such guilt. They remembered the night of Harry's birthday when he had been angered to learn the had approved of his collaring. Remus had told his son that he had lost too many people and he would not loose his son. They had believed they were doing what was best for their son but tonight had them shaken.

Severus touched his husband's collar. "I thought my best friend would never break the rules. He seemed to care for our son. I never thought he'd ever go this far."

Remus held his hand in place. "This isn't your fault Sev. Our son knows we both love him and want to protect him. Neither of us could have known."

Severus could not get the image out of his head. "I don't get why he stayed like that. If I had not come to the door, Lucius would have beaten him unconscious."

Remus flinched at the words but he knew it was true. "I don't know. I always had my suspicions about his relatives but Harry only ever told me it was verbal abuse."

There had been a time that no matter what his pet had believed that he had thought that Harry was spoiled. It was Remus who helped him see himself in their son. This was a child who had been crying out for warmth and affection. This was a child who had never had an adult to trust, to know he would always have in his life. Harry had not been spoiled. He had been crying out for attention. He was a child who had needed someone to show he was loved and deserved to be protected.

Severus thought of the scars on his own back from his drunken father. "We need to find out. If Harry was abused physically by his relatives it would explain a lot."

Remus sighed. "He has never been willing to tell us though. Sirius asked him. He talked to Sirius about almost everything but even Sirius knew he was holding back."

Severus squeezed his hand. "Harry knew his godfather's temper and did not want him to end up in prison again. And we're is dads. He knows we're not leaving."

They both prayed he trusted them enough to know. They knew about him being collared and had not turned their back on him. It was something that they had in common with each other. Perhaps Harry would open up to Severus if he knew someone else had been through it as well.

Severus lay with his husband in bed later. "We will get through to him. If I have to share what went through I will. Harry needs to understand he is not alone."

Remus was amazed. "His mother and I are the only ones you have ever really told any detail to other then Lucius. He knows a bit but are you sure about it all?"

It had taken a lot of time and trust to tell Lily and Remus though Lucius had confronted him over the bruises that he had seen. Harry knew from his pensieve that his dad had been a drunk and some details but very few people knew how bad it had been. Few knew how close to death Severus had been. If his Aunt, who had not given him Spinner's End when she died, had not removed him finally, he'd not likely have seen his fifteenth birthday. He owed his life to his old Aunt. Just as the woman had taken her scared nephew in when ever her nephew in law was in a drinking binge when Eileen was alive, she had finally stepped in when her niece had died.

Severus kissed is husband. "He is my son and I will do anything I have to protect him. If our son needs this, I am willing to tell him my own background."

Remus turned to look into his eyes. "Our son and I are both lucky to have you. You're an amazing husband and father."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had nearly no sleep the night before as he spent most of it watching his pet sleeping. He knew even with the pain reliever and sleeping draught that Harry was still uncomfortable as the muscles in his body were not relaxing at all. He knew Harry's fathers would be there soon and went to change. He went into Harry's study room where his clothes were kept but found everything gone except some pyjamas and a robe.

He did not notice someone until he hear a voice from the door. "We told Dobby that Harry would be staying with us for a week. I guess he went over board."

Lucius saw Remus in the doorway. "He is still sleeping though I would think that it would wear off soon."

When they entered the bedroom again he saw Severus was sitting next to his son and was examining his wounds. They looked even worse then the night before and Lucius did not need to be told by Severus that he had bruised his ribs badly. He had already summoned Dobby for some bandages.

He looked at Lucius. "I knew you...but this? How you could do this with a paddle I have no idea. Did you have any intention of stopping before he passed out?"

Lucius never saw him so angry. "I never meant to hurt him so bad. I didn't even notice how bad he was until I came back and saw him with Remus."

From the snarl that came now from the wolf but from Severus that definitely was not something he should have said. The fact that Harry had pled with him over and over again to stop. He heard Harry begging for him, crying so badly that the pain was too much. He knew for his pet to speak up against correction it had been bad.

Remus looked at his husband. "Is it minor enough for you to heal? I don't want us to have to take him to Poppy unless we have to."

Severus nodded. "He will be pretty stiff and sore for the next week but I can handle it. I am just worried about getting him back to our rooms not seen."

It was explained that they had told the headmaster that Harry had come down with a serious viral infection and had a fever, to excuse him from classes for the next week so he could recover. Lucius would have taken Harry to Poppy and faced the wrath of what he had done. He knew Harry's dads' concern was not for him. They would have right now handed him over to Moody for what he had done. Their concern right now was for their son and saving him as much pain as they could. The truth of his relationship with Lucius would not be hidden if Poppy was brought in. It would not help Harry any.

Dobby made an appearance and handed over Harry's invisibility cloak. "Me take to other room but bring back. Cover master Harry so no one see him moved."

Remus took the cloak and knew that the elf made sense. "Thank you Dobby."

They were trying to decide whether to move him before or after the talk but the question was stopped when they heard Harry slowly coming around. Both his dads sunk down next to him and as gently as he could Severus turned his son over.

Harry looked at is dads and at him. "You shouldn't be here. I am being punished. I told dad to leave last night. I am sorry master. I am so sorry master."

Severus stopped him. "Your master stepped way out of line. Harry you have three bruised and one cracked rib. If I had not come you might have..."

He did not want to scare his son but his voice trailed off but from the pained look in Harry's eyes Lucius knew that he understood all too well what had nearly happened to him. Lucius braced himself for something from Harry but not the response that he got.

Harry looked at his master. "I am sorry I made you so mad master. I am sorry I made you cry. Please forgive me master. Please."

Lucius sunk down at the foot of the bed. "You don't ever apologize. I am the monster who did this to you. I am so sorry my sweet. I am so sorry I hurt you."

Seeing both the pain and confusion in his son Severus wished he could do something for the second but he reached for a bottle of pain reliever from the table. He knew his son was struggling with serious pain and they needed to try and clear his mind so they could talk to him about the rest of it.

Seeing Harry refuse it Remus tried to coax his son. "Please cub. Please let your father give you this. You don't deserve to be in this pain. Please let us help."

Harry shook his head. "I was bad. I was bad and I deserve to be punished. Bad little freaks deserve this."

Some where in the pain something had come back up and they saw Harry's loosing battle with the pain. The shock in the faces of his dads was reflected in Lucius who went extremely pale. He knew Harry's dads had suspected he had been abused as a child but to hear those words out of his mouth.

Remus kissed his son. "You are no such thing. You are no freak and you do not deserve to be beaten by anyone. No one has the right to do this to you. No one."

Severus opened the bottle and motioned for his husband to help him get Harry to drink it. "I am sorry cub but we're not going to let you hurt yourself like this."

They massaged his throat to force him to take the pain reliever and they knew they needed him to rest some more but first Lucius had something ne needed to do. They needed him to remove the collar so Harry would not have such a serious pull when they took him home.

Lucius sunk down in Severus' spot and his hands went to Harry's collar but Harry began sobbing."No. Master I will do better. Please master I need you master."

Stopping him with a kiss Lucius explained. "Your dads are taking you with them for a week till you heal. If you still want my collar when you heal, I'll put it back."

Gently as he could he explained that he had broken Harry's trust and he now was giving Harry a choice. If in a week he could not trust his master anymore then Harry would be granted his freedom and the ritual would be performed so he'd not feel a draw any more.

Lucius managed to take the collar off. "I promise if you still want me I am here. But you need to go home with your fathers and heal."

Harry still looked terrified. "Please don't leave me master. I need you."

Lucius kissed him. "Even if you ask me to free you I will still be there for you. Even if not as master and pet. But my sweet you need time to heal. Please."

Reluctantly Harry allowed himself to be fed another sleeping draught and slowly drifted off. They were still so shaken and they were almost relieved he was out. The had no idea how to handle what he had revealed. They had no idea yet how bad it was but they would definitely be in for a struggle with Harry to help him.

Severus as gently as he could scooped his son up covered in his cloak for even though it was across the hall they could be seen. "You'll keep your distance."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was Monday before they allowed Harry to wake. Severus and Remus had both been excused from their classes. They had not told the headmaster but they knew he had some suspicions about something going on. They mentioned their son needed some personal time,

Monday morning Severus was just finishing checking his ribs and rebandaging them when Harry started to wake. "Father?"

Severus bent down and kissed his son on the brow. "How are you feeling, and honestly please? I have a pain reliever here if you need some."

Though Harry was still very reluctant he agreed to take a half a dose and wile he knew if his son was sore enough to admit it, the half dose was not enough. He was just grateful that Harry took it without having to force him.

Severus held his son's hand. "Harry you and I need to have a talk. You said something yesterday and I need you to be honest with me. Did your Uncle hurt you?"

His son turned his face away and he could see both pain and shame in the face. "No. He never. I mean I lived in a cupboard but he never touched me."

Even the wording scared him. Harry did not say hit, he said touched. His stomach with every passing moment lurched even more. He wasn't sure but there was a chance he realized this was more then just physical abuse they had to deal with.

Severus turned his son's head to look at him."I know we're new to this but you are my son. I love you, so does your dad. Neither of us will ever leave you."

Harry shook his head. "I can't tell you. You will leave. I lost my parents and Siri, I can't loose you. I can't. If you know what a freak I am you will leave me."

His own words that he had once said to his Aunt and later to his three closest friends in the world rung through his head. He had come to his Aunt bleeding and crying more times then he could count but every time it had bee a struggle for her to get him to admit it. He had always known he would have to go home and had been scared his father would learn. He had been scared Tobias would beat him worse. His Aunt had tried to remove him before Eileen died but Tobias had fought it. He fought it until he wanted to move his new mistress in.

Severus held his son as close as he could without hurting Harry. "You can tell me anything. I am your dad and I will never turn my back. I will never leave you."

Harry held to him. "No. You wouldn't understand. You won't want. I was a little freak. You won't want one as a son. I can't loose you. Please don't make me."

The door opened again and they both saw Remus who had come in and over heard some of it. His heart was aching for his son and they were neither surprised to hear their son was scared they would leave. They knew it did not have to do with them. They knew thanks to his childhood he had such abandonment issues.

Remus sunk down next to him. "We are not going. You know your parents and Sirius had no choice. They would not have left you if they had not died."

Severus nodded. "We may have only become your dads recently but we love you. And we will never leave you by choice. You will always be our son."

They knew it would take more then one day of talk or even one week for him to believe that but they needed their son to trust them and bring down the barriers. If he allowed himself to be nearly beat to unconsciousness and still thought it was his fault, they could not let this die. They needed him to speak to them.

Severus rolled up the sleeve of his robe and showed scars. "This is what my father did to me. I have scars like this on my back as well. He nearly killed me twice."

Harry's head shot up in shock and his hands went to his father's scars. "Your dad almost killed you?"

It had been decades since he told anyone about this. Even Remus only knew of the second time, the time right after his mother died. It was the time which helped his Aunt finally gain custody of him. That time he had wound up in St Mungo's in an induced coma for a week. But there had been a previous time.

Severus took a deep breath. "I will tell you Harry on one condition, that you tell me what your Uncle did. You need to trust us as I am about to trust you."

Harry was still worried but he slowly nodded. "Okay father. I promise to try."

Assuring their son that they would not force him to tell them everything in one go and he could take his time. They just needed to know how to help him. But Severus knew he would have to keep his word and tell them first.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus had never willingly told this before. There was no one living, not his husband or his best friend who knew the whole story. His Aunt was the only person who knew about the first time his father had nearly killed him.

Severus kept his son's hand. "My father was a drunk who beat my mother when ever he was drinking and when she was not enough he beat me."

Harry was pale but he whispered. "Uncle...the smell of whiskey...at night."

Again the words of not being hit but touched rung through his dads' mind. They had both been worried that Harry had been sexually abused and now this. Severus had to continue. He needed his son to trust him.

Severus removed his robe and shirt. He showed the scars down his back. "He beat me with a belt but one night when I was ten he took a hot poker at my back."

Harry traced a scar that he could see was shaped like it. "Is that when you...?"

Severus nodded. "I had second degree burns. My mother did not want to leave my dad so she took me to my grandfather instead of a doctor."

The one time that Severus had met his grandfather Cygnus Prince had been that night. Cygnus had taken care of his grandson and Severus had stayed at the manor for two months. He had not turned his son in law to the authorities for he had not wanted to bring shame to his family and he had hid their grandson's presence in their manor from his wife. The man had done his best by his grandson and actually managed to have him stay with his sister, Severus' spinster Aunt Ariane, until he had started school nearly a year later. Unfortunately when he returned from school his first year he returned to his dad.

Harry was pale. "He never tried to get you out of there? I mean why did your mother send you to him and not a hospital? Why stay with him?"

Severus sighed. "My grandmother forced Cygnus to disinherit my mother. She felt she had no where to go but she also insanely loved him. Cygnus did his best."

The man had died before Severus' mother had died but he had left his grandson in the will so that if his Uncle died childless which he did when Severus was sixteen years old when his Uncle had died, two years after Cygnus. But the man had also left substantial money to Ariane. That money helped her gain custody of Severus.

Harry was in tears. "I don't get why your Aunt had to fight. I mean you said he nearly killed you twice. Why were you never removed?"

Severus reached to dry his tears. "The first was never reported and the second time he managed to make it look an accident."

His mother had died a few weeks before the school year ended and days after Severus had returned home he and his father had an argument. His father had moved one of his whores into the house. His father had thrown him down the cellar stares breaking his collar bones and a number of ribs, and taking a serious blow to his head. Ariane had got him to St Mungo's and not a muggle hospital or he would have died. Magic had barely saved him. His liver had been punctured as well as a lung and he had been in a coma for a week. Ariane with the money from her brother had bought out the debts from her brother in law and the house and threatened to kick him out and take all he had if he did not hand over custody of his son. He wanted his whore and the house more then his son so he had agreed.

Harry clung to his father. "I am so sorry he did that to you father. I am so sorry."

Severus returned the squeeze. "It took a lot of ears to realize that there were people who loved me enough to know and turn their back on me. My friends, Aunt."

At least twice a week he had come to his Aunt, sometimes a bloody nose or a black eye, others a broken bone. He had always lied about some injury on the playground. She had kept him nights and done what she could for him. She had like her brother been a potions expert though she like Eileen had not done her mastery. Ariane had become an apothecary for she was disowned from her family and had not the money. Eileen gave up magic for Tobias. Ariane had loved her nephew and had wanted to take him since he was a toddler and he first came with bruises but his mother denied the abuse and she had not had the money to fight.

Severus did not return his shirt on and looked at his son's bandaged ribs. "Now Harry please, please tell us what happened. You know I will understand."

Harry looked over at Remus. "I can't."

Sharing a look with his husband he knew that Harry was scared that Remus might not be able to handle this. Remus loved him but he had no experience in this. Severus was a new found father for Harry and shared his history of abuse. He could understand. Remus kissed his son and assured him of his love before leaving.

Harry refused to look up. "He made me do chores since I was three and beat me if I did them wrong."

Severus lifted his son's head. "There is no shame Harry, no shame in this. He was at fault not you. You don't need to look away from me, I swear."

Holding to his dad Harry told of having his arm burned on a stove when he burned the bacon when he was three, of being chained outside like a dog when he wet his bed after a nightmare, of going days without food and even when he had food just bits and pieces. His Uncle never called him his name. Just freak, or dog. He had done everything he could to please the man but nothing had ever been good enough. Nothing.

Severus took a breath. "When I asked if he hit you, you said he never touched you. Harry please be honest, please. Did your Uncle molest you?"

Harry started shaking violently and sobbing. "No. No. Please don't ask me. Please."

Severus held his hands. "Harry you were a little boy. No one deserves to hurt you. Not your master nor your Uncle. I want to help you. Please Harry."

Harry nodded. "He touched me, he'd come into my bed and he'd...I can't remember how young when he started. I was a freak and I deserved it. If I wanted food..."

Sickened that this child had been forced into this for food he listened as his son finally broke down. He told him, touching for years and later oral sex both ways. His Uncle had threatened to rape him but he had never gone that far. He came close when drunk but never fully. Harry had been threatened with being starved or greater beatings of he had not done as told.

His next words sent shock waves though Severus. "I was never allowed to call him Uncle. It was sir or in bed, master and I was his dog."

Severus paled. "You never told Lucius? Harry the terms are not needed for this relationship. He would never have used those words if he knew. Never."

The walls totally down Harry lost control crying in his arms. Everything made sense. Harry's accusations that his fathers had done this to him. It was not simply about Lucius but in a way it was. Harry had never had the strength to say no. He was intimidated by a much older man. He did care about Lucius or found some comfort I n 

the relationship or the collar would never have worked. Harry had wanted this but there was the confusion mixed. His accusation to his dads was about both. He knew Harry felt betrayed that no one ever protected him from what had been done to him. As his son drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius was surprised when he was asked to speak with Severus and Remus. He was scared after what he had done to Harry but he knew that he deserved what ever either might throw at him. He deserved to be in prison for beating Harry like that.

Severus pointed at a chair. "I am not sure why I am telling you this but you need to know. Harry will never tell you so I have to."

Lucius looked at the door to the bedroom where he knew his lover was sleeping/ "His Uncle abused him badly didn't he?"

Severus nodded. "I will not betray my son's confidence but I will tell you that it was more then phyiscal. And you need to lay off the titles."

Knowing what Severus meant by the abuse being more then physical the comment on titles made him sick. He realized that Harry must have been forced by his Uncle to call him master. Harry had never shown fear over the title but he could not allow himself to continue to be associated with the monster.

Lucius shook his head. "I didn't even think about it. It is traditional to use those titles. He never said anything about it."

Severus shook his head. "He was intimidated and scared. He does care about you. And this relationship is good for you but there needs to be serious changes to it."

For Harry the relationship had been safe. For once he had found someone who made him feel safe and protected. He had been willing to submit himself to the names and the bed and everything else for it was what he was used to. He associated sex with control. He was willing though, he was safe and willing as Lucius offered him love and guidance. Harry was having problems, serious problems, differentiating between what his Uncle had done and what Lucius was doing.

Remus spoke. "My son cares about you and he has felt safe in your arms but when you get angry you remind him of his Uncle."

Severus added. "Harry needs to realize that there is a difference between your correction and the abuse he has suffered as a child like a spanking or a beating."

Many parents spanked their children and his own words to his Aunt that he had only been spanked, rang through his head. Spankings were not a parents' way of inflicting pain and torment. They wanted their children to learn and do better. Masters did that with their pets. They loved, protected and guided them. That was why the number one rule had always been never to hit when they were angry. They were never to scream or touch in anger. Never. That and not ever to use sex as a weapon. Their pet had to be willing every time. Even after twenty years if Remus said no his master had to respect that.

Lucius shook is head. "I did this. I did this. He will never trust me again. I did what his Uncle did. I used pain to punish him. I humiliated him."

Severus put a hand on his arm."He will. You need to build the trust again. First he needs his name back. I believe he proved he has earned it."

Lucius nodded. "He deserves more then his name. I'd never, not knowing this, I will never call him that again. Never."

Though they knew that really Harry should have been released they knew it would not help Harry. Harry had come to depend on and perhaps even love Lucius and if Lucius abandoned him he would think he was even more a freak, he deserved this even more. If Harry was released it needed to be his choice alone. There needed to be changes made including the dog bed. The associations to being an animal like the term pet.

Remus fingered his own. "I sleep in mine from time to time but I never suffered what he has. I don't associate it like Harry does. This needs to change."

Lucius agreed. "It is the way it has been done for hundreds of years but I will do anything. I swear I will do anything to make this better. To help Harry."

It was not just Harry they were worried about. It was not just the fact that Harry ad remained there while he was being beaten and would have allowed himself to be beaten unconscious without fighting back. It was that Lucius had been doing it. The anger that it took Lucius to inflict that damage with a paddle, was immense.

Severus spoke up. "What the hell was going through you Luc? I have never seen you lose your cool like that. Never. You never even yelled at Draco as a kid."

Lucius put his head in his hands. "I don't know. I just felt this rage. I can't explain it but when I thought he was cheating on me...I just couldn't..."

His wife had cheated on him for years with Voldemort and others before him. Her newest lover had helped her try to kill Lucius and Draco, Rabastan the brother of her sister's husband. The whore had betrayed him for years and in his own bed but for the safety of his son he had been forced to let it go. He had been forced to pretend he either did not know or that he did not care. Draco had not known half of what his mother had done. Lucius had protected him as best as he could.

Severus understood. "I know she betrayed you and I know she tried to kill your little boy. But Harry is not Narcissa. He cares about you, he is loyal to a fault."

Lucius shook his head. "I know. I just couldn't control myself. I remembered walking on Narcissa and her lover the night she almost killed Draco and..."

She had escaped and had died before he had ever been able to confront what she had done. Either in their marriage or to their son. He had never loved the woman, it had been a forced arranged marriage but he had been loyal and faithful through it. Her betrayal in trying to kill their son was his main point but he realized with sickening horror he had taken out his anger with his late wife, out on his innocent lover.

He sunk his head into his hands. "You need to help me. I love Harry. I don't want to hurt him again. I am so scared I will do it again. I don't want too but..."

Remus stopped him. "We know. We know that it was over your wife and we'll do what we can. But I think you need some serious counselling."

Severus agreed with his husband. "I think perhaps you and Harry both do. I think perhaps you both need to go to see a psychiatrist at St. Mungo's."

He had never been the one like Harry to want hospitals but he knew that they had a point. He needed some serious help to find a way to get over this anger or he would always be a serious threat to Harry. The thing that scared him the most was he wanted to marry Harry and have kids one day. He was scared he would get angry and he would hurt Harry when he was pregnant or take it out o a chid. He had never hurt Draco before he had also never done this.

Lucius readily agreed to the suggestion. "I love your son and want to make him as safe as possible. If that means seeing a psychiatrist, I will do it for him, and for me."

Severus took Lucius' hand. "I think with Harry we might do family. Speaking to me helped him open up. Maybe this is something we need to do together."

They knew that Harry was scared of hospitals and they knew he would feel cornered if sent to one. He had a hard enough time opening jump to his father and people who he knew he loved and could trust. If they sent him off to the doctor alone or even with Lucius they were not sure that he would be willing to speak.

Lucius pulled out the collar. "I told him even if he did not take it back I would be there and I meant it. I love him. I will make this right. I'll do anything."

Remus was the one who spoke. "I think he will take it back. He does love you and he knows you want to protect him. But you do need to make these changes."

Being forced to pretend to be a Death Eater and perform crimes as a spy for years he had done things he would forever be haunted by but nothing more then this. He was not just doing this for Harry but he was doing it for himself and his son a swell. And if Harry was insane enough to give him kids one day, those kids as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was a bit nervous and if he admitted it, scared when he saw Lucius come in with his dads for breakfast. He needed Lucius, there was still such a draw. He was scared his master had come here to break their relationship once and for all. The man had promised a week but he was here.

Severus sat down next to him. "Harry we're taking you to London. You have an appointment this afternoon with the psych ward at St Mungo's."

Harry went rigid. "No father, please don't lock me up. Please. I'll do better. I'll do better father. Please. Please don't lock me up."

Seeing the absolute fear and pain in the eyes of his son Severus' heart was breaking and he was not the only one. He knew that Harry would react like this. He knew that it would bring memories of a cupboard back to him.

He seized his son. "No. Your dad, me and you are going to the psychiatrist together. Out patient. We're going to talk and help you heal from what was done to you."

Remus kissed is head. "We would never send you away or lock you up. You are our son. We just want to protect you Harry. Nothing else."

Sinking back into their arms he knew he should have trusted that but he was scared. He was so new to having parents to love and protect him. The cupboard and the memories of seeing the Longbottoms and Lockhart, just ran through him.

Lucius sat down. "Harry I am going as well. I realize I was beating you because I have anger with Narcissa I have never dealt with. I need to deal with it."

Harry was shocked. "You called me Harry. Please you said you would not take my collar from me. I can do better."

Lucius cut him off with a kiss. "You earned your name back my love. You are not pet. We are Harry and Lucius. You are not a possession. I love you."

They spoke to him that morning about the talk they had the night before and what Lucius realized about his anger. He loved Harry and never wanted to risk causing him any kind of pain again. He needed to find a way to deal with the anger he had left at his former wife and make sure he never hurt Harry again.

He took out the collar. "If you still want this it will be yours but no more dog beds or names. I love you Harry. You are my sweet. I want to love and protect you."

Harry fingered the collar. "I care about you too Luc. I want to be with you but I am so confused. I miss you and your arms but not like that first night. I..."

Quieting him Lucius assured Harry it was normal for the draw to lessen a bit when he had not been collared very long. He could understand Harry being confused and he expected Harry to be hurt. Being master and pet was all about absolute trust, trusting one's master to guide and protect them. To know they could correct them and never hurt them. Lucius had broken that trust to the very core and Harry had every right to be angry and confused.

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "I want to work with you. I want to show you can trust me. I love you Harry and I'll do anything to make sure I get better."


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was terrified when they arrived at the hospital. No matter how much they assured their son he was not being taken there for anything but an out patient appointment with a counsellor, he was terrified. They knew they had been right to make this a family appointment. There is no way Harry could do this alone.

As Harry saw the locked ward he stopped and turned to leave. "No. I can't. No, you said..."

Severus stopped him. "We're not going any where near those. The healer's office is just down this way. I promise you Harry. I promise you."

Still scared but knowing he could trust his dads if he could trust anyone Harry reluctantly allowed himself to be lead the rest of the way to the doctor's office where he found himself in a comfortable office that reminded him of his dad's at school. There was a nice man in slacks and a shirt waiting.

He shook their hands. "I am Healer Johnson but you can call me Michael. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible here."

Harry sunk into the chair that was motioned at. "I doubt it."

Sharing a look both his dads squeezed his hand reminding Harry they were there with him. They had told Michael about their son's fears of the hospital and being locked up. Michael thought it important that they meet here at the hospital at least the first time and then he agreed to make house calls if Harry was still scared.

Michael handed him tea. "Your dads are right. We don't lock people up for bad memories. Only if you were a risk to yourself or others. I swear you won't."

Harry tried to look convinced. "Okay."

Severus squeezed his hand and looked at the healer. "My son has recently revealed the abuse he suffered physically as well as sexually since he was a child."

They had given the background though of course all wizards knew who Harry Potter was. They had also made the healer aware of his relationship with Lucius including the collaring and what had happened. Under doctor patient confidentiality the had not been worried to tell him.

Michael looked at Harry. "I must say I was a bit concerned when I learned you allowed yourself to be beaten to near unconsciousness by your lover."

Harry paled. "I don't know why. I love him so much and I just couldn't..."

Michael nodded. "That is why we are here Harry. We are going to help talk you through this and to help you understand why you let this be done to you."

Though he was having a very hard time talking about it both his dads stayed here holding his hands and talking with him as well. Though he still did not like speaking with a stranger he found it easier with time. He was in tears though in the end and refused to talk about certain topics.

Michael sighed and handed some paper work. "I'd like you to commit yourself Harry for 72 hours."

Harry looked at his dads and the healer. "You swore you wouldn't do this to me. You swore I didn't have to stay."

Severus held him in place. "Harry Michael promised as long as you were not a threat to yourself. But he agrees, if you let Lucius do this to you once..."

They hated to do this to him but they knew he would not stay away from Lucius if they took him back and Lucius was getting help but not right away. They were willing to commit him against his will but they knew he would shut down. He needed to do this on his own.

Michael sighed. "I can have you committed against your will and will be able to keep you indefinitely. But if you commit yourself it will be 72hours, nothing more."

Remus hugged his son. "Please Harry. Please. I can't see you like that again. I can't see you bruised and bleeding. You need help sweet heart. Please do this."

He kept shaking his head. He knew he would be in one of those rooms he had seen. He could not let them do this to him. Not for even 72 hours. He could not be locked up again. He couldn't.

Michael spoke. "I have seen enough to have Lucius Malfoy arrested for assault. For a patient's safety I could report it. If I fear for your safety I will report him."

Harry took the forms shaking. "You swear this is just 72 hours and then I can go? You won't turn around and commit me longer?"

His dads and the healer all nodded and reluctantly Harry signed the forms. He was given a few moments to say goodbye to his dads who took his wand and his personal belongings, before he was taken away by the healer. He was given some drawstring pants and a t-shirt to wear and led to the locked ward he saw.

Michael saw him draw back. "Unfortunately due to your circumstances you will be required to stay in this ward. You are a flight risk."

Harry found himself led into a small padded room with only a bed and recessed lighting. "I really have to stay here?"

Michael nodded. "You will have therapy sessions with me most of the day the next two days. Your dads will be here and eventually Lucius."

There was a small bathroom he noticed and he was told he'd be taken out for meals and for his therapy sessions. Right now though he was believed to need some rest and before Harry could protest an orderly had come up behind him and used a muggle needle to sedate him. A potion they would have had to force down.

Harry fought as he was lead towards the bed. "No. I am no..."

Michael had him tucked into bed. "You have had a very hard therapy session and you will need your strength. Stop fighting the drugs and allow yourself to sleep."

Though he continued to struggle against them Harry really had no choice for he had been given a strong dose and with his injuries he was still weak. As he drifted off to sleep he heard the door close and be locked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first day of therapy had not gone well at all for even when his dads joined him Harry was not happy about how he had been sedated the night before and was still fighting being locked up here. They kept reminding him it was only 72hours but he had to be restrained and sedated for a second night at the end of his first full day.

The second day had gone better though and by the third day Lucius was allowed to come. He threw himself into Lucius' arms. "I missed you. Please take me home."

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "You know your committal is over this afternoon. I will be taking you home with your dads when therapy is over, I promise."

Michael nodded. "You have made some real progress Harry and I don't think you'll ever allow Lucius or anyone else to do that but there is still things left."

Ushered into a chair Harry listened as Lucius told him that Harry had not been the only one who had a stay here. Lucius had not been as reluctant as Harry. He had known he needed to speak to someone and he was working through his anger issues. Oddly enough he was told to consider muggle boxing as a stress reliever.

Michael finally spoke. "I think what Harry needs is for a chance to confront his Uncle. He needs a chance to confront what has had him scared so long."

Harry was pale. "No. I can't see him again. I can't go back into that house with that man. I won't."

Remus squeezed his hand. "We are all with you Harry. That man brutally hurt you for years. You deserve a chance to stand up for yourself. We're here."

They were worried after they had broken their promise to him that they would not make him stay at the hospital that he would not trust them. He had been angry the first day and had refused to even speak to either of his dads. They were even more concerned when they had learned he had been confined to his rooms in restraints after they left and later sedated. Michael had assured them that after the serious violence he had been shown and the helplessness he felt, it was not unexpected.

Michael handed him the forms. "Sign these and you will be free to leave Harry. I'd like you to consider me coming for our patient once a week though."

When Harry was assured he'd come to him and Harry would never have to step in the ward again he nodded. "I think I would like that."

He missed the look of relief in the faces of his dads and Lucius. They all swore they would continue with his counselling with him. No one knew he had been here. He had been checked in for private care and under another name and the school believed he was home recovering from the virus he had. Harry's willingness to continue counselling as long as it was family and out patient, reassured his dads.

Harry came back in his own clothes and he looked at his dads. "I am ready to go. I will face that man as long as you promise you're with me."

Severus kissed his son. "We promise we are not leaving you Harry. You know we'd do anything for you. We're sorry we had to bring you here."

Harry shook his head and clung to them. "I was scared and upset but I know you did it to help me. I can forgive you."

Both holding their son they had to admit they were so relieved to hear that. Neither had slept much in the three days since they committed him. They were plagued both by worry for their son and guilt over having lied to him about the chance he would have to stay here. He had such issues trusting adults and they had not wanted to push him away further. They had been willing to take the risk though for they knew he needed this.

As they were leaving the hospital though Harry was pale again. "I can't see the man. I can't. Can we please go home? I can't do this today."

Lucius was the one this time who spoke up. "You have to my love. You will never get better if you don't confront this. He was a monster and you deserve closure."

Taking Lucius' hand and holding on to it for dear life he allowed himself to be forced into side by side with Lucius but as he stared up at the house he felt like the little boy who had been brutally beaten and had been forced into perverse sexual acts since he was little.

The door opened and Vernon himself stood in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing here you little freak? I thought we were done with you once and for all."

His dads lead the way. Severus spoke. "You will not speak to our son like that again. Now you will allow us into this house or we will have a loud talk with audience."

Knowing that this was the magic words for there was no way that Vernon would want the neighbours to know what was going on, he ushered them in. Petunia and Dudley stared in shock as the group came into the sitting room.

Vernon sneered. "So what you tired of raising the brat already and sent him back? See you little freak, I told you that you weren't worthy of more."

His dads were going to speak but Harry did. "My dads love me. They'd do anything for me to protect me. You're the freak, the monster who beats little children."

Petunia looked as angry as her husband by his presence and words. Hey knew that she knew about the beatings but as far as they knew she had never been aware of the sexual abuse. But it turned out in therapy Harry had admitted to things he had never even told his dads

He looked at them. "I was your nephew. I deserved to be loved and protected. Not used in your sick sexual games. To think I came begging you for help Aunty."

Petunia sneered at him. "Oh you begged but you begged for it like a good little puppy dog, oh you did. You wanted me to. Have you had a cock up there yet?'

Tears running down Harry's cheeks he felt like vomiting but he wouldn't allow the woman to win. Memories of a burning hot curling iron shoved up him when he came crying to her after another round with his Uncle, flooded through his mind. Michael had been the only one he admitted that too until now.

Severus looked at them. "You will pay for doing this to a child. You will pay for torturing an innocent little boy who was left in your care. My son."

Vernon stood up to him. "Oh I see where he gets it from. Even not raised by you he is good little cock sucker. Is that why you adopted him too? Does he do you?"

Never in Harry's life had he seen Severus as angry as he was at that moment and watched in shock as his father clocked the man. He was sure he would have done worse but Remus and Lucius restrained him.

Remus was the one who came up with the fitting punishment and cast a charm. "Jail is too good for you scum. Just to make sure you know what he went through."

Petunia screamed at him. "You can't do this to us. We will go to the police. You can't do this to us."

Harry spoke up. "You utter one word of it to anyone and you'll be locked up by your police for being insane or by our police for molesting me. And you know it."

Knowing that their son had taken as much as he could right now and relieved to see he had not backed down in front of them and stood up to them for once, his dads and Lucius lead him from the house. They knew it would take time and both he and Lucius were continuing with therapy, but this was the start. It would help Harry see that he was no longer a defenceless child. He did not need to be scared into believing he deserved it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They did not head back to school that night but instead went to the Malfoy townhouse for Harry did not want to go to Grimmauld. Harry was still pretty shaken after it and it was some time after they returned that he spoke up.

He looked at Remus. "What did you do to them?"

Remus smiled. "Castrated your Uncle or at least made it impossible for him to ever get it up again and made it painful for your aunt or anyone else to touch her there."

They knew from Lucius that Harry had been in pain for the first weeks and not just when he had become more driven with the sex. Harry with the lube and all of the gentle stretching and easing it had taken a lot longer for Harry to grow used to his use. Harry had sworn to them that his Uncle had never used him anally and he had not lied. The had no idea why it had not occurred to them to ask about his Aunt. The second part of the punishment was nightmares at night where both of them would relive what they had done to the child.

Lucius took Harry's hand. "Why didn't you tell us about your Aunt Harry? I can't believe you didn't tell us that she was involved with molesting you."

Harry was trembling. "Just the last summer. I was so scared and hurt. He tried to rape me one night but he passed out..."

The second night back his last summer home Harry's Uncle had burst into the room falling down drunk and had used his nephew as he always did but he had flipped Harry over and had been about to enter him. He had collapsed though passing out and in sheer horror and fear he had gone to his Aunt for aid. She had been doing her hair and laughed and told him she had known all along. She had shoved the curling iron end up him as far as it would go and kept it there until he swore he would never tell anyone. She had been in the room every time after that and while her husband never anally used Harry, she had used rulers and other instruments in her nephew to remind him if he did not pleasure his Uncle well she would allow him to use him anally.

Harry held to Lucius. "She knew from mum, she knew that males could have babies. She threatened that Uncle Vernon would get me good and pregnant."

Severus shook his head. "It has happened with squibs getting a wizard pregnant but not a muggle Harry. There has to be at least traces of magic in both men."

They were sure Petunia had either known that or would have made her husband use a condom for there was no way the Dursleys would have ever allowed their nephew to get pregnant and out their abuse to the world. But they knew it had been just another way to keep him silent about what was done to him.

Lucius kissed him gently. "I am happy you were at least able to tell Michael. Harry I need you to be honest. I want to know when I am hurting or scaring you."

Remus agreed. "There are things like the titles we take for granted because we didn't know how you suffered. Lucius will never hit you again but there is more."

The emotional abuse had been as bad for Harry as the sexual had been and Lucius needed to know what had happened. He needed to know what had been said and done to him so that he did not make the same mistake. He loved Harry so much and he did not simply want to ensure he did not beat him again. It was so much more.

Severus asked. "Harry Lucius said you have not cried or tensed for some time, but does it still cause you some discomfort when he is in you?"

Lucius saw how worried Harry looked about responding. "Your dad is a bit concerned perhaps there is some scarring from what she did. We might be able to help."

Reluctantly Harry admitted even when Lucius was being tenderer when he was fucking Harry, there was still some soreness. It was not like before and he was not driven to tears but it still hurt a bit. He was red in the face and refused to look at his dads as he spoke about it.

Severus raised his head. "There is a spell that Madam Pomfrey could do to heal the scarring for you Harry. It would make it easier for you from now on."

Harry was surprised. "She could really do that for me? But I don't want her to..."

They swore that they would not tell her about Lucius and that side but she was a healer and there was confidentiality for her work as well. She would not think any less of Harry if she knew he had been molested. She had dealt with children physically and sexually abused before. They would have taken Harry to her before but his emotional problems were deeper and they had known he was in need of someone who specialized in psycology and dealing with what had been done.

Lucius kissed him. "I want you to allow her to help. Even if you don't take my collar back. You should be able to be with a partner without being in discomfort."

Harry was not sure he admitted if he wanted to go back to Lucius, yet. He was scared. "I will let her."

Whether he ended up with Lucius, he was gay. And he was a natural sub. He would want to one day have a physical relationship with someone and if there could be no discomfort with it, he definitely would prefer that. There were still emotional problems to deal with, without adding to physical discomfort as well.

His dads left them for a time ad Harry looked at Lucius. "I don't know if I can take the collar back but I want to be with you. I am scared but I care about you."

Lucius ran a hand down his face. "I meant it when I said I'd be with you even without it. I am in love and I want you, collar or no. I want us to be together."

For the firs time since Harry was beaten they spoke, really spoke. That night Harry allowed himself to be lead to bed by Lucius and while they did not have sex, Lucius gently caressed and explored Harry's body with his mouth and hands, and encouraged Harry to do the same. Harry was a bit shy of it but he did.

As Harry drifted off to sleep Lucius held him close. "I love you Harry. I'm going to do counselling, do boxing, and do anything recommended to make sure I get better for you."


	13. Chapter 13

It was two weeks after Harry's return from the hospital that he had agreed to see Poppy. He had returned to Lucius' rooms but they had not had any sexual contact. They shared a bed but it had been pretty platonic. Michael had not come for any out patient yet. He had agreed to wait until Harry had settled back into classes, especially after he learned about the procedure. Not even Draco knew what had been happening but this was all about to change.

Friday evening Lucius took Harry up to the hospital wing and his dads were there with Poppy and Michael. "Poppy has agreed to do it for you tomorrow."

Poppy motioned him to sit. "Your fathers and your doctor here have told me of the abuse you have suffered. I'd really like to help if I can."

They explained that he would be spending at least a night in the hospital wing. He had a game the next day and they knew he would not miss it so they would not push him to have it that night. He needed a chance to get back into his normal life. He had missed some practices when gone but his team was happy to have him back.

Michael came and sat down. "I would like to continue your counselling with you starting tonight. Madam Pomfrey has agreed to let us meet here in her office."

Poppy nodded. "There is a floo link to the hospital and no one will know he comes and goes. You are welcome to my office once a week."

Harry paused for a moment but he agreed. "I would like that. But you promise this is going to be..."

He was cut off as Michael and his dads assured out patient and family or couple with Lucius. He would never be made to have this on his own unless he asked for a solo session. Michael would be coming for two patients for Lucius had decided he too needed to continue his therapy he started after beating Harry. He needed to make sure that the changes lasted. He was doing this for Harry but he was also doing it for himself.

Michael explained. "I will come for three hours every Friday evening. I will spend one with Harry and his dads, one with the couple and the last with Lucius."

Harry did not protest. He had no quidditch or classes, and he knew deep down how much he needed this. "I would be willing to agree to that."

There was one last person who was joining them that night. That night as Harry needed his sleep for the game and the procedure, would be one hour and group. There though was one person Michael thought needed to be included in this if both Harry and Lucius were to heal fully.

Draco came in the door and sunk down next to Harry. "I am here. I am not sure why but I will do anything to help Harry."

Lucius looked at his son and at Harry. He spoke to Harry. "I will be honest with Draco and tell him what I did to you if you will tell him why you are here."

Tears streaming down Harry's face he could not look at Draco as he told him about the molestation he had suffered at the hands of his relatives. Poppy had left the room for even though she knew about the molesting, she did not know about Lucius and she promised to keep it that way. She was aware Harry and Lucius were not apprentice and master alone but had a relationship. She did not know about the collar or beating. Draco was shocked but when harry finished Draco dragged him into a long hug. He took the news the same way he had the collaring. Harry was his best friend and he would not allow this to scare him off.

Draco looked at his dad. "What did you mean dad? What did you do to Harry? And why isn't he wearing your collar? I could always see it before now."

The charm did not work if you knew it was there. "The night before Harry was said to be sick I flew into a jealous rage over Ginny and I beat Harry bloody."

Not able to keep the emotion from his voice Lucius forced himself to look at his son as he told him everything. He told him how bad he beat Harry and how Harry would have been unconscious if Severus had not come. He told his son about the way Harry pleaded for him to stop and he had not listened.

Draco had never been so angry. "You swore to me you would protect him you bastard. You swore to me when I found out about you, it was to protect him."

Lucius sunk down. "Draco I realized that I have a lot of anger with your mother and her whoring and then when she tried to kill you. I took it out on Harry."

He directed his son at Michael and he and Harry both admitted where they had actually been including Harry admitting he had committed himself. Lucius told his son he was trying to deal with the anger and he and Harry were going to counselling every week to both help with what they had suffered.

Lucius held his son's hand. "I swear I will work. I never want to hurt Harry or you, or any children. I swear Draco that I am going to get better for both of you."

Harry saw Draco looking at him and squeezed his hand. "I am back in his rooms with him. We are working on this. He loves us both and is trying to get better."

They were worried how he would respond. Draco was not angry at Harry and would be there for him. Lucius was worried he lost his son though. He had sworn to his son he would never do this to Harry. He had sworn to protect Harry. He was more worried about being attacked by Draco then he was from Harry's dads.

Draco finally spoke. "If Harry can believe you and think you will get better the I do as well. I know she hurt you dad and I want you to get help. I really do."

Michael spoke. "I think you would be able to help both of them. I'd like to encourage you to come with your dad sometimes and perhaps with Harry as well."

Harry had explained how close he was to Lucius' son and he could see how close father and son were s well. He thought that Draco might be able to help them both in their healing process. Unlike Harry's dads he did not need to be there all the time but Michael thought it would be good.

It was Draco who squeezed this time and both his dad and Harry's hands. "I will come when ever you ask me to. I want to be here for the both of them."

Lucius kissed his son's head. "Thank you Draco. It means a lot. I know I broke my promise to keep Harry safe but I will do better. I swear I am trying to change."

This time Draco hugged his dad. "I knew what she did, I know you tried to protect me but I knew. I understand your anger and I will be here to try and help."

Staring at his son Lucius was shocked to realize that everything he tried to protect his son from, all of the bad things his mother had done, he failed. Draco had known not only about her lovers but her failed attempts on his life since he was a baby as well as on his dad. Dobby had saved Draco's life on more then one occasion. Lucius had always believed he had managed to keep his son from knowing what was happening. He felt even more guilt in realizing Draco had always known.

Draco stopped his father's guilt. "You did your best father. And I might have known but at least I am alive. I know how much you sacrificed to keep me safe."

Lucius was amazed more with his son. "I would have been married to her, given away my fortune, anything Dragon. You are the most important thing to me."

Watching father and son Harry could see another reason he wanted to be with Lucius. The fear was there but he saw Lucius staying by his side through counselling and confronting his relatives. He also saw this man who had done anything for his son and he knew if he could get his anger under control, would do the same for Harry and for an children they might have. It was the first time Harry had ever even considered children with this man he realized.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though he was worried about the procedure even though he knew it was a simple spell, Harry threw himself into the game. Harry had felt bad that he had missed so many practices and he wanted his team to see he was still at the top of his game. More then that he wanted the cup this year. It was also a distraction. He was playing against the snakes as they often did the first game of the year. It was a bit earlier as they usually did not have a game till after Halloween but. Ginny was still on the team but she had served detention for every night for two weeks and was threatened not only to lose quidditch but be expelled if she ever went into the showers again. Harry thought she was lucky that Lucius had been so distracted with him that he had not been around to tear her to shreds over her stupid actions.

As the team was heading out for the air she came to him and whispered. "So your little lover didn't like me kissing you much? Were you in the doggy house?"

Harry had shivers up his back as he remembered what had been done to him. "I don't know what you're talking about. But I am considering calling up our reserve."

Though he admitted he needed to confront his Aunt and the counselling was good for him he blamed her for the beating. He had been beaten bloody because of her actions. In part. He knew he should have been honest with his master and not tried to protect him. It was one of the issues being deal with by Michael. He was trying to show Harry that it was okay to not protect everyone else. He deserved to be protected as well. Michael called it his boy who lived syndrome. He had spent years being the saviour, the one needed to win the war. Everyone had counted on him. Now he was allowed to see he could need people. He could be protected instead.

Ginny sneered at him. "You would not replace me. You know you want to win this game more then anything. Besides you're only angry because I am right."

Harry looked over where their reserve was among the team. "One more word Ginny and I swear that I will be putting Seamus in the game. One more wore."

Her brother elbowed her in the ribs and angrily told her that she needed to hold her tongue. The team did not deserve to loose because his sister had a loose tongue. The team hit the field and he was grateful when the whistle blew that he could see that she kept her head in the game. The game took a bit longer then Harry's team had in the past but almost two hours in Harry in a daring dive caught the snitch and they defeated the snakes at a score of 290-100.

When the team was coming out of the showers he found himself cornered when the others were gone by a Weasley but this time it was Ron. "What now?"

Ron smiled. "We told you that we would find out who you were fucking and now we no. I understand why you kept your tongue on the subject."

Harry realized that the talk of the red headed bitch had been over heard but some others. He knew that he should never have doubted that Ron would believe her even if there was no proof. It was not lies of course but she had absolutely no proof other then a jealous stare from Lucius.

Dean shrugged. "Come on Harry it is actually kind of cool. I mean he is old but he is kind of hot, rich as hell and powerful as well."

Ron nodded. "You know we had no problem with you being gay. We were a bit ticked you would not tell us who but we understand now."

Harry knew he could not deny this. "You guys aren't going to go running around the school are you please? I mean I don't need more talk then ever before."

Harry had spent his entire school life having people talk about him. Whether just because he was the boy who lived or later for things like the chamber or for the tournament. When he was accused of being mentally unstable. He did not need the world to know. If Lucius and he went further and married one day it would be when he was done school. For now he did not need more fuel for the gossip mills.

Ron shook his head. "You're our best friend Harry and like a brother to me. I don't care if you're shagging Lucius. And we won't tell anyone."

Seamus added. "We will see about shutting up Ginny as well. You know you can count on us. Lions have to stick together on this."

Even Hermione Ron promised not to tell about the relationship. He knew there were others who would find out and he had no doubt from the looks from Luna she had guessed already, He would tell his friends like Hermione and Neville if he knew this was going some where but for now he wanted to keep it a secret.

Ron led him out. "I won't even tell Hermione but you need to tell her eventually. You know she will hold her tongue and I hate keeping from my girlfriend."

Harry nodded. "I will, I promise. I mean this isn't anything really yet but if it continues I will."

The guys nudged each other and he knew that he had just started them believing their friend had gone from golden boy to player. Hermione might not have liked that but he seemed to have gone up a step I the minds of the guys. Having an older rich lover he was using for sex seemed to be cool to them.

Ron saw Harry when they got downstairs, heading for the dungeons. "Aren't you coming up for the party tonight?"

Harry shook his head. "I am having dinner with my dads and I unfortunately missed out on too much of my work when I was sick."

Though they nodded and took off he knew that they were joking. About what he was doing. He over heard one of them mumble that he was probably going to have his own private celebration with his so called master. Though Harry had not had sex with Lucius since the beating he wished it was the reason. He would have rather been going for some fun with his master. He knew it was a spell, he'd be out and there was no risk but he hated hospitals. They had always scared him to death. He and Lucius would be taking the floo to the hospital wing and his dads would be coming. No one would know Harry was there or missing. He and Lucius often ate meals on weekends in their apartments so he would not be thought strange missing from meals.

Lucius turned to him when he came in and handed him some pyjamas. "Ready to do this my love?"

Harry was pale and unsure but he nodded his head. "I want this done. I am scared but I do."

Lucius kissed him. "I know you're scared of hospitals. Your dads and I will be there with you. I promise you will not be alone when you're in there. I promise."

Taking the pyjamas Harry went and changed into them and came back and even with Lucius' assurances he was still shaking badly. Lucius led him through the floo where they went into the one private bed are in the infirmary in case there was anyone else who needed Poppy that weekend. He was barely in bed when his dads appeared and they both kissed his head and assured him that it was routine and he would be okay.

Poppy came and handed him a bottle. "This will keep you out for twelve hours. When you wake up we will know how you are doing."

Harry drank the bottle down and as he was directed he turned on to his stomach but he clutched at Lucius' hand. "You're staying with me right?"

Lucius sunk down into the chair next to the bed. "I promised I would and I won't break that promise for you. Your dads are here too."

He was not sure why hospitals had always bothered him. The ward at the hospital scared him because of the locked rooms and reminding him of the cupboard. He just did not like doctors. As he drifted off he felt the presence of his dads but mostly he felt the loving strength of Lucius there. He could not explain it. All he knew was that he felt this strange sense of security and protection he had not felt in a long time around his master.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry groaned a bit when he woke up the next morning but while he was a bit stiff he knew the discomfort was not bad at all, less then he felt after sex. Poppy was standing next to him and Lucius and his dads were there as well.

Poppy smiled. "How are you feeling Harry?"

Harry sighed. "A bit sore. Did it work?"

She nodded. "I removed all the scarring including to your organs. There was a chance you'd never have carried a child ever if we had not done this."

Harry had never even considered children even though he knew he wanted them. He never even knew if Lucius had ever used protection. He realized that another good thing had come from the horror of the beating. He admitting what his Aunt had done to him meant he got this procedure. Not only would sex not be painful but from what Poppy said it would make it possible for him to have children one day. She told him there would have been serious risk before for miscarriage.

Lucius kissed him after he took a potion for the soreness. "I am so sorry you had to go through this. But at least we know the next man you have..."

Harry cut him off. "The next time we have sex I won't have pain. I want to be with you again Lucius. I want to take your collar back."

Lucius looked at him. "You don't need to. I will be with you as your partner without the collar. I don't want you to think it has to be all or none."

Harry shook his head. "Like dad told me the collar is not control but love. I want it round my neck. It might not be a ring but for me it is enough."

Taking the collar out of his pocket for Poppy had slipped back onto her office after she had given Harry the results, he helped put it back on. They both smiled when they once again felt the pull of the collar. It was a comfort for both of them.

Lucius fingered it. "If you let me it will be a ring soon. I will prove to you can trust me and when you are ready I want to propose to you I swear."

Harry looked at him in amazement. "I love you and I want to work with you and make this get to that point. But we need to continue our counselling first."

Agreeing with Harry he swore Harry did not need to convince him. He knew as well as Harry did that they needed it individually but they also needed it together as well. Lucius wanted what his best friend and his husband had, with Harry. He had wanted it for a long time since he collared Harry first. Now he wanted it more then ever. He would get the help and he would be the husband Harry deserved and the father to Harry's future children if he had his way.

Remus kissed his son. "I am glad you decided to take it back cub. I told you that your mate could be true love one day. I know he hurt you but he is changing."

Harry hugged his dad. "I know dad. I know you two were right about this. And I know from the beating that a lot of good came. I see that, I really do."

Hearing their son say that made Lucius and his dads feel less guilty. Hey had all been feeling like in a way the beating was the best thing to ever happen. They would have done anything to protect Harry from that pain. On the other hand it helped him get the physical and mental help he was in serious need of now.

Lucius' hand went to his collar. "I promise my love that this will be a ring. I promise that you and I will be together one day like your dads. We will be married."


	14. Chapter 14

Harry had returned to his master but they could not be sexually active for a month after the procedure even if Harry had been ready. They had been doing their counselling with Michael and Harry had to admit it was helping. Not only with Lucius either. He was finding it easier to open to his fathers

On Halloween which fell on a weekend two weeks after his procedure Harry was in Gryffindor with the guys Friday night. "Watch out for my sister."

Harry turned to look at Ron. "Oh Merlin what is it this time?"

Ever since the quidditch game Ginny had been growing worse. She seemed to believe he was only gay because he needed a good lay. She had decided it was her job to turn him straight again. He wasn't sure which had been worse, when she was trying to get him in trouble with Lucius or when she was trying to hit on him.

Dean smirked. "She has decided that she will do anything to make sure you attend the Halloween dance with her tomorrow."

Ron's was more shocking. "She actually told Charlie you were going to be her date to Charlie's wedding."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Considering how she reacted to me being gay I am surprised she is going at all."

Her words about queers had hit Harry with such shock because of it. She had always idolized Charlie. Both she and Ron did. They were to be married over the winter break. Harry had been invited as he had been asked by Charlie to stand with his brothers and Ginny at his side. Ginny had never had a seeming problem with Charlie. He assumed her issue with him was more this annoying puppy dog love obsession with being his girlfriend one day.

Neville had a suggestion. "You could always parade a Malfoy out as your date, just the younger one."

Harry laughed. "I really don't think that would work out too well at all. Besides I don't think Pansy would be too happy to share her boyfriend with me."

Ron snorted. "You never know she might be into a threesome but you're right. Everyone knows the two of you have become too much like brothers to believe that."

It seemed odd to his friends and they still joked to him about the fact that he was best friends with his lover's son. They wondered what would happen if Harry one day married his lover. They had asked him a number of times if he would be called daddy by Draco.

Harry looked at the time. "As interesting as this conversation has been I need to get downstairs. If I am late for curfew I will miss the dance and town tomorrow."

Seamus elbowed him in the ribs. "And your lover might be angry and need to tan your bum a bit before you go to bed."

Ron loudly whispered. "You never know they might be into that kind of thing."

Deciding that this was the right time to leave Harry left with that. He loved having his friends back and not lying to them about Lucius, well not about the fact that they had a relationship together, Harry did not like the constant jokes though. Every once in a while he threatened to tell Hermione but that did not always work. He knew that Ron could always tell Hermione about his dating Lucius.

He was half way to safety when he ran into the other red head. "Harry just the guy that I was looking for."

Harry grunted. "Ginny I really need to be getting downstairs to the dungeons. I do not need to get into trouble."

Of course she had never been good with taking no for an answer especially lately. She followed him out of the portrait hole. She did not seem to have learned anything from all of the detention she had served after the last stunt she had pulled.

She came to his side. "I know you don't have a date for the dance tomorrow. You can't take your lover of course. I thought you might come with me."

Harry shook his head. "You know that I am gay and you seem to think I have a lover. So why are you throwing yourself at me like some desperate slut?"

He had usually tried to watch his language with her for she was the sister of some of his best friends. But that night he was on frayed nerves to say the best. He just needed to get away from her. It did not even seem to be a worry to her that she would be caught out after hours at this rate.

Ginny shook her head. "You know all guys experiment from one time or another. You will get over it. You just need the right woman."

Harry shook her off. "You're right I do have a lover. And that is what he is, my lover, my love. I am gay and you are definitely not going to change that."

He had tried to walk away from her but she grabbed him by the upper arm. He tried to pull away from her but she had turned him around and slapped him hard across the face. The sting of his cheek was not bad. The shock was more then anything.

Hermione had shown up behind them and grabbed Ginny. "You loose 20 points for our house and I am sending you to Professor Snape for detention."

Ginny shook her head. "You can't do this to him. You know that he has been lying to you all year? He is involved with Lucius."

Hermione shocked Harry by nodding. "I know and I am happy for him. If you think you'd shock me you were wrong about that,"

Storming off with that Ginny was muttering something about getting serious pay back for all of this. Harry turned to Hermione confused by how she knew. He wondered if she had found out from Ron. He was even more shocked when she pulled him into a hug.

She kissed his cheek. "I have seen you together Harry, I know you're involved with him. I am a bit hurt you did not tell me but I understand, I promise."

Harry returned the kiss. "Thanks Mione. I swear I was going to tell you soon. You know you are one of my best friends in the world."

Assuring him that she knew and understood she ushered him off towards the dungeons. He was right on the dot. Lucius was a bit worried. He had allowed Harry to go visit his friends when Lucius and Draco had their counselling that night. It had been only their third week of out patient but they were doing better with it. Harry told his love of what had happened. He would not make the mistake he made when Lucius beat him.

Lucius kissed him. "Thank you for telling me. Now I have a surprise. Would you be disappointed in missing the Halloween party at school tomorrow?"

Harry shook his head. "Between Ginny and not being able to go with you, no. But what are we going to be doing?"

Lucius refused to tell him anything except that it was not his idea actually. Remus and Severus had told him of plans and had thought Harry would want to join. Lucius had been invited to come as well. Harry was a bit more confused then ever but after the way Ginny was acting he'd be happy to get away from things.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It turned out they were taking another trip to London but this time was for a much better reason then for the hospital. With everything going on Harry had nearly forgotten about the wedding of Tonks and Moody. The wedding was not until the following weekend but they were having their bachelor/bachelorette party. Harry and his dads were going to the wedding as were Draco and Lucius since they were Tonks' family and they had all been invited that weekend as well.

Lucius explained as they headed for the gate. "Draco decided he would not come tonight. Pansy wanted him to go to the dance with her so he is staying."

Harry shrugged. "I mean yes we are going out drinking but most of the guests we won't know. If I could have my love as my date tonight I'd have wanted to go."

Really he was not a big fan of dances it was true. He hoped maybe they would have a normal relationship when he finished school. He wanted to see this through perhaps to marriage one day. While he was in school he could not flaunt the romance with Lucius. There were no rules against it at his age but he did not need the talk any more then he already had.

Severus and Remus appeared. "Well Harry you are going to the bachelorette party so you're to meet Tonks at Grimmauld place."

Harry put his hands on his hips. "What do you mean I am going to the bachelorette party? I think if I have to go to Tonks' party so should Dad at the very least."

Remus smirked. "You are basically her cousin and a member of her family. Both you and Draco were invited to go to her party. He is staying behind though."

Suddenly Draco's choice made more sense. Pansy would have forgiven him for a family event. Draco had just not wanted to go to a bachelorette party. Draco was her cousin by blood and Harry was by law as she was adopted by Sirius as his heir. He loved Tonks but he had not expected to be going with her and not Luc and his dads.

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "You know you love her as much as she does you. You can come with us if you really want but I think it means a lot to her."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I know. I am sure that the party will be more fun then one with a bunch of old men anyways."

Nibbling Harry on the neck he reminded him that he was not to be having too much fun while he was away. It had not gone unnoticed he was going to a straight woman's party. Tonks had a chance of going to a male strip club. Moody was a straight man so Harry did not have to warn Lucius of the same thing.

He took his lover's hand and placed it on his collar. "My love knows he has nothing to worry about. I have eyes and lips and hands for only one man."

Lucius squeezed his ass. "You better be including other body parts in that my love. I don't want any other man's hands on any part of your beautiful body."

Hearing his dads groan and reminded they needed to go Harry pulled part after one last reassuring kiss. Just for good measure he made sure his dads would keep their eyes on his own lover. It was only early afternoon but it seemed the parties were full day events. Harry liked Moody but he was honestly happy to be with Tonks.

When he arrived at Grimmauld he was met by Tonks who hugged him. "Thank you for coming Harry. It means a lot. I hope you don't mind me using your house."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "You could burn it down and I really don't care. His place was too much a prison to Sirius. I am not sure I'd ever live here."

The house was the main home of the Black family but he had a number of homes, actually near three dozen between the ones he got from the Potters and from the Blacks as well. He had really no desire to ever live here. The Order had vacated it when the war ended but he knew Tonks had been living there.

Tonks led him towards the kitchen. "Mom reminded me I am a Black and I should be able to use it. I felt a bit had though about having a party and not asking."

Harry just shook his head. "I am not going to suddenly play the land lord and kick you bout. Besides your mom had a point. You are a Black. I really am not."

Andromeda had heard. "Harry you are not just head of the house. You are a loved member of this family. Sirius loved you as his own. You know that."

There were not that many people left among the Blacks except the extended family. Draco, Andromeda and Tonks really. The Weasleys were distantly related of course by both their parents. Andromeda had been more then happy to welcome Harry into her family and had never once argued that he was head of the family now. If Sirius had not adopted Harry she would have since she was older then Narcissa.

Harry did not really know many of the guests except for McGonagall and Molly who was there with her daughter in laws, and Andromeda. There were some friends of Tonks' from the ministry and her school days. He was not the only male who was invited.

He was surprised when he saw Charlie there. "How did you get roped into coming to the bachelorette party? She pulled the cousin card on me."

Charlie laughed. "I am her cousin as well I remind you. But hey I am like you, male strippers have more of a draw for me."

Really the Weasleys had become close to both bride and groom during the war from being in the order as had their spouses. Fleur and Penny were there with Charlie while their husband and the twins were with Mood. Grant was away on business but Charlie had offered to come with his mom to balance out the numbers.

Tonks smirked. "Well we have to get through this inane formal dinner and wedding shower mother has insisted on before we get the fun really started."

Harry had wondered why they were here so early. "I think we can handle that. Don't wedding showers usually happen earlier though and with the groom too?"

As they went upstairs to the library Tonks asked if he could really picture her fiancé at a formal wedding shower. That was met by a lot of laughter at the image. Really the fact that anyone had got Alastor to settle down and marry had shocked most people. Even more shocking was their plans to start for a family soon. In their world there were not traditionally gifts for the bride and groom except from immediate family so the shower was really just a sit down meal and other married people sharing advice on kids, marriage and more. The food was good and there was quite a lot of laughter. Hearing Tonks talk gave him an idea for his wedding gift. He spoke to Andromeda before the younger women and him and Charlie headed out, and Andromeda agreed it was a good idea if he really wanted to.

Tonks turned to him when they got to the bar. "What were you and my mother up to might I ask?"

Harry shrugged and pointed at the stage. "She decided she wanted a younger son in law. Asked me to try and get you to jump the bones of one of the strippers."

Though her parents had not been overly happy about the age difference she knew Harry was joking for two reasons. One for the stripper part. And two because her parents supported her marriage now. They saw how in love she was with Alastor. And he had removed their one big qualm and that was he had agreed to have kids. They had known their daughter wanted to have kids. They had thought at his age Alastor would never want them but he had actually wanted to be a dad for years.

Charlie came to his side when the strippers started."Grant told me I had to stay near you so you could keep an eye on me and make sure I remain an honest man."

Harry remembered his own talk with Lucius. "He must really trust you to allow his good looking fiancé to come and look at naked men all night long."

That brought laughter from his brother. Lucius and Grant had nothing to worry about really. The two of them definitely were thinking of their own men all night. Harry was just glad he was returning to his lover that night. Poor Charlie had to go home to a cold bed as Grant would not be home for three days.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The following weekend a wedding with mainly family and some friends was being held for Tonks and Moody at the Tonks' house. Alastor had a small town house in London and his parents were long gone. The Tonks had a beautiful back garden though and for the small amount of guests it was enough room for the wedding and the reception. They actually had more then two acres though it was far more wild and simple then the manicured Malfoy gardens.

Tonks looked absolutely beautiful in a simple white set of dress robes though her hair was bright pink, showing how happy she was. Even Moody was smiling from ear to ear as they stood before the minister to take their vows.

"Do you Alastor James Moody take Nymphadora as your wife and bond, united in body, soul, heart and magic till death?"

"I do."

"Do you Nymphadora Electra Tonks take Alastor as your husband and bond, united in body, soul, heart and magic till death?"

"I do."

Harry handed a ring to Alastor. "Take this ring and claim my cousin Nymphadora as your wife and bond while I stand witness."

Alastor slid the ring on to her hand. "With this ring I take you as my wife."

Remus handed the ring to Tonks. "Take this ring and claim my friend Alastor as your husband and bond while I stand witness."

Tonks slipped the ring on his hand. "With this ring I take you as my husband."

The minister performed the last blessing and then announced. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, Alastor kiss your bride."

The couple kissed as everyone clapped. Sirius would have been the obvious choice for either Tonks or Moody as witnesses if he was alive. Tonks had happily claimed his godson instead. Moody and Remus had been close for years so he had been chosen. Along with their odd looks Tonks and Moody shared another thing, their use of their last names instead of their first. They both grimaced when they had been told they had to use their proper names for the ceremony. Andromeda had told her daughter she would have to start going by Tonks as she was now a Moody but she said if her husband could go by Moody, she could continue going by Tonks.

Finally the ceremony formality ended as the minister presented the couple. "I present for the first time as husband and wife, Alastor and Nymphadora Moody."

Harry hugged them both before the other guests got to them. "I am so happy for the two of you. Thank you for inviting me to come."

Both of them assured him they would not have had it any other way. Though Moody had only really known him through the war he had come to respect the young man. He also knew how much Harry meant to his wife. After the rest of the guests had their chance they moved to the few picnic tables set up with simple table cloths and wild flower bouquets and had a lunch of warm chicken sandwiches, fresh fruit salad and corn on the cob, a very basic late harvest meal in the still near summer weather which was a change for November. A heating spell had not been required.

After the dancing when the couple was about to leave Harry handed them an envelope. "My wedding gift and before you argue, Tonks is my cousin."

Tonks looked at the deed she took out. "Harry, this is the deed for Grimmauld place. You can't give this to us."

Harry kissed her cheek. "It is your home. Besides it is a Black home and should stay that way. You two need a bigger home to raise your kids in."

He knew that the townhouse Moody owned was only a two bedroom house and Andromeda had been telling her daughter they needed a new one. Alastor was about to argue as well, saying they'd get their own when they started a family but Andromeda reminded the couple they could not refuse a gift. Harry had more houses then he would ever use and he thought the main family home deserved to have a family and life in it again.

Lucius came over. "The house is being renovated for you. It should be done by the time you return from your honeymoon. A gift for my son's cousin."

Tonks was in tears. "Thank you guys, this means a lot to the both of us. You know Harry you will always have a room there to stay if you want to come and visit."

Assuring her she would take him up on the offer he was glad they had accepted. He had tried to suggest to his dads when they wed he would give them a home, which ever one they took for their honeymoon but they refused. Severus reminded he got a few from the Princes including the manor. He thought Sirius would be happy to see the house have some life. Sirius had started cleaning out all the dark magic but Lucius promised to have some new paint, light and furniture to give it a face lift.

When the couple was gone Lucius took advantage of a private moment to kiss Harry. "I was thinking when we married that we would marry we'd have it at home."

Harry was a bit surprised by the turn of conversation. "Lord Malfoy who said I planned on marrying you? I might turn you in for a younger model?"

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "I remind you my love of my promise if I ever saw you even look at a younger model."

Though after the beating over Ginny the comment would have once scared him to tears, Harry knew he was joking. He was still a bit anxious, but the counselling had started to help him see that. Lucius had admitted several times in counselling he wanted to make Harry his husband. Harry would not have accepted if he proposed right there and then but he thought given some time and continued counselling, he likely would.

Harry rested his head against Lucius' shoulder. "I am exhausted. I want to head home to bed."

Lucius knew Harry was not tired and what he was suggesting. "I think I could turn in early as well."


	15. Chapter 15

A week after Tonks and Moody's wedding Severus was irate. He had thought the little red headed harlot may have learned her lesson by now. Ginny had been given detention when Hermione saw her slapping Harry. He had made the girl clean cauldrons for three hours. She really didn't seem to learn though.

He walked into the library looking for his son when he heard voices. "You know Harry I already told Charlie. You can't pull this on me."

Harry was angry. "I am not pulling anything. Besides your brother knows it was a lie. I saw your brother as we were both at Tonks' bachelorette party."

Severus kept his distance for a time so neither his son or Ginny would see him. He did not want to get involved if he didn't have to. Harry needed his space he knew. He had seen such a difference in Harry since the counselling. Harry had definitely grown more and more able to stand up for himself.

Ginny put on such a fake smile. "You need a date Harry. We are both going to the wedding. You know Lucius can't come as your date. Everyone would know."

Harry winced. "I am not going to bring Lucius, that would just be odd. I don't bring random people. But your brother and family know I am gay Ginny."

Ginny put her hand on his arm. "Cone on we both know the way you look at me. And you used to crush after Cho all the time. If anything you are bi Harry, really."

Severus knew his son had spoken to Michael about it. In some ways it had been more about thinking he needed to fit in. Harry had been attracted to Cho a bit but not really in a romantic or even sexual way. He had always cared about and looked at Ginny like a little sister.

Harry shook her off. "For once and for all Ginny I am not interested. I am into guys. Now get your hands off of me before you embarrass yourself even more."

Ginny seemed to noticed all the eyes on her. "I am not going to back off Harry. I will have you one way or another. Even if I have to slip you a little help."

Stepping out Severus knew this was going way too far. The girl had not just threatened to use a potion on his son? The threat was not enough for real trouble. But he knew he had to definitely keep his eye on the young woman even more. And he would have to make sure Harry did as well. His friends would have to watch him.

Harry turned to leave. "I am meeting my dads for dinner. Now if you'll excuse me I have wasted enough time with you. And I'll try and forget what you just said."

Ginny yanked him by the arm so hard that Severus could hear his son wincing. "You better come to your senses because I am not one to back down. I promise you."

Having had more then enough Severus appeared to both of them. He saw his son trying to draw away. It seemed Ginny was stronger then she looked. He also knew as angry as his son was he did not want to hurt her. She was the younger sister of the guys he considered brothers. He had considered her a sister but that was changing. His son was too honourable to return her physical abuse with any of his own.

Severus took her by the hand. "You will let go of my son this minute Miss Weasley and you will be spending the next two days in detention with me for this."

Ginny let go but she smirked. "Your son and I were just having a conversation professor. You can not give me detention for it. It is only because he is your son."

Ignoring her for a moment he turned to his son. He saw the fear in his son's eyes for the words about a potion had sunk in as well. He moved his son's sleeves up and revealed the bruising along his wrist and arm. His son winced and he knew he needed to have Poppy take a look at it. They were supposed to be meeting Remus for their Friday counselling session. He had been impressed when his son had actually not only agreed to but requested solo counselling next week with Michael. He had always insisted on a dad with him before. He thought it was a definite sign of progress for Harry.

Severus sneered. "For your talk that is the next two weekends. You will not manhandle any students in this school Miss Weasley. I'll see you after breakfast."

Ginny shook her head. "I can't professor. I have a game next weekend. You don't want your son's team to lose."

Harry spoke up. "We will put our replacement chaser into the game and I am seriously making them the permanent one. I warned you before Ginny."

Severus nodded. "You will not get out of detention over a game. Your detentions are punishment. You will not be rewarded for your atrocious behaviour."

Seeing she was not going to win Ginny stormed off. Harry and Severus both could hear her mumbling something about the fact that the team was sure to lose. Harry reminded himself he had threatened before. His team would support him. Besides he had not pulled her. She had got herself the detention.

Severus led his son out. "Well now we can go straight to Poppy as we have an excuse to be up there. I want her to look at these bruises on you first."

Harry was not arguing. "Okay father."

Poppy was a bit worried when she saw the bruises. Harry explained to her and to his dad and Michael who were all waiting for them. Remus was as angry as Severus. He was graceful that his son had back up from his dad. He was also impressed how well Harry handled it. They spoke of it during counselling that evening. When his dads were leaving Harry turned to Michael before Lucius arrived.

Michael asked. "I was happy to hear that you were ready for some one on one Harry. I am glad you have come to trust me better. Was there a reason?"

Harry nodded. "I have the clean bill to start having relations with Lucius again next weekend. I kind of wanted to speak with you before we did."

Understanding it would be a difficult subject to openly discus with his dads around Michael smiled. Harry had a hard time trusting people. The fact Michael had been forced to drug him and put him in restraints at the hospital had made the start of their relationship tentative. He was relieved Harry had finally moved past that. He had done what was needed for Harry to get better. He had been doing that for years and many he had to keep for weeks but Harry was making progress.

Lucius came in the door. "I can come back in a bit if you two were talking."

Michael shook his head and motioned him to come in. "Harry was just telling me we will have a solo session next week. We're ready for you Lucius. Join us."

Lucius sunk down next to Harry and he could see Lucius also looked relieved like his dads and Michael by the news. Harry had been so reluctant before. He like Harry's dads were happy for any real sign of change in his love. He had a feeling what it had to do with. Harry had the clear for next weekend. Harry had asked Lucius to wait until Saturday before he came back to bed sexually. Lucius had to respect that by the rules of their relationship but still he would have done it anyways for him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus saw his son off to quidditch practice the next morning and then went to his lab. He had no idea what he was going to make Ginny do but he knew he needed something more creative then cauldrons. She had stepped way out of line. And more then that this was not the first time. He needed to scare some sense into her. He had no intention of allowing the red headed brat think she could do such things.

Ginny walked in two minutes later then expected. "I am here professor."

Severus sneered. "Because you were late you will be staying right through till dinner both days this weekend. I was going to let you an hour break for lunch."

He would have the food brought. He hated this. He had far more better things to be doing with his day including his beautiful husband. But he was going to make sure he hit her for anything. She needed to know she was definitely going to get in trouble if she was not toeing the line.

Ginny shook her head. "I am going to the headmaster when this is done. You can't do this to me. You are just trying to get me back for your son."

Severus snarled. "Want to add another weekend to your detentions Miss Weasley? I assure you that Professor McGonagall or any others would have done the same."

He knew for a fact she did as well. She had gone to her head of house after dinner the night before. Unfortunately for her Madam Pince had seen as well. She would have stepped in if Severus had not. McGonagall had said she had been lucky Severus had seen her. She would have given the girl a week's worth of detentions.

Ginny looked around. "So where are the cauldrons you need cleaning? We all know you only give detentions when you need some grunt work done around here."

Severus had come up with a good idea as she was ranting. "I decided that was for the house elves. Besides I have something far more interesting for you to do."

The students often complained. There were so many ingredients that they used for potions that were slimy or smelled bad or were plain disgusting. He tended to agree but they were required. Many of them had to be collected from the worst of places. He of course would never do such work. He bought his from the apothecaries. But he decided he would save some money. It would kill two birds with one stone. She would be wishing for dirty cauldrons when he was done.

He led her from the room. "It seems that I have been running low on some ingredients. I can't go into town because of you so you can help me."

Ginny looked a bit surprised. "I would go into town with you. I guess going to the apothecary could not be too bad."

Severus stopped. "Shopping is definitely not punishment Miss Weasley. Besides you are not a senior. Except with your parents you can't except Hogsmeade weekends."

Ginny grumbled. "I am sure with a professor it would be okay. You just want to be a bat."

Choosing to ignore the comment for now Severus just was more intent then ever on which of the ingredients she would he helping him with. If he could not be in the lab or with his husband he would get some useful work done. He thought of all the better uses he could make of his money for the ingredients they'd collect.

They came out to Hagrid's garden patch and Hagrid joined them. "Can I help you professor?"

Severus smiled. "I remember you saying that you are having some problems with the flesh eating slugs again. Miss Weasley and I are here to help you with it."

The slugs had been eating a number of his best produce. Hagrid had been always using some new sprays on it but nothing seemed to work. The slugs had some use. They were annoying for the half giant who grew most of his own food. But for Severus they could be useful. They were not the slugs he had students dice up.

He handed a pair of gloves to Ginny. "They will burn your flesh other wise. I need their saliva for some of the burn creams that I do for the hospital."

Ginny put on the gloves but looked in shock. "The saliva?"

Hagrid picked up the slug. "Don't worry only the goo burns. The saliva you just press them behind their little heads and the saliva will pour out."

Severus sat down on the bench. "Make sure not to press to hard or the saliva glands will explode. It will not burn but you will definitely get nice pimples."

The bottoms of the slugs were where they burned flesh. But he had seen people with angry pimple like sores from exploding saliva glands. The saliva was actually an antidote for the slime on their bottom. The burn salve he was working on was used for among other things to heal Hagrid who often was burned by the slugs.

Hagrid came out and handed him a cup of tea. "I really do appreciate the help Severus. And Ginny you can throw the slugs when done into the bin right there."

Severus accepted the tea. "I think by the sounds of it this job will take us to dinner. I am sure Miss Weasley that Hagrid would provide you with some lunch."

He wanted to go and check on his son. He usually would not trust Hagrid for he knew he was friends with Ginny and Harry's other friends. He made sure over tea to tell the half giant all she had done. He could see she was red with anger. Hagrid promised to make sure she would continue her work when he went to see Harry and have lunch with his family.

Hagrid looked at Ginny and at him. "Don't worry she won't get off easy because of me. She can have a short break for her lunch. I made stout sandwiches already."

Ginny grimaced for his cooking was as badly as the chores she was being forced to do."This is inhumane. You know you can't keep watching his back forever."

Severus smirked. "You're right but keep acting like this and you will be expelled Miss Weasley. That would make watching my son's back far easier for us."

With that he headed off for the quidditch pitch where his son was just coming out from the showers. He had never imagined he'd feel so protective of Harry. He had been a father figure to Draco but this was so much different. It had started long before but ever since the night Lucius beat Harry, it had grown ten fold. He did not care if James' blood flowed in Harry. Harry was his and Remus' son. He would make sure their boy was safe and could enjoy his senior year of school.

Harry was surprised to see him. "I thought you had detention with Ginny."

He smiled. "I have left her to accompany you in and have lunch with my son and husband. Don't worry she is busy at work."

Both Harry and Remus could not hide their delighted smiles when they heard over lunch what he had come up with. Remus was always amazed by him. He had known his master and husband could be very creative when he wanted to be. He had known the girl was in for it. Cauldrons were not bad enough after all she did.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had spent most of Sunday with Ginny. She had received a number of pimples the afternoon before. He had taken pity on her and allowed her a slightly less dangerous job this time. There were lower dungeons, a level below the potions room and their apartment. The kitchens were actually down there though Harry had never noticed when he went to then, he was going deeper then home was. There were also old cells down there and a number of rare spiders bred down there. He needed some of the spider webs for his work, especially now as they had spider eggs in them. She had spent all day collecting them.

After dinner he led his husband through to the infirmary. "Are you sure we should not tell our son?"

Remus shook his head. "I don't want to get his hopes up. You know he would be excited if there was a chance."

Severus kissed him. "I know he was worried about us adopting him and if we had kids. We had assured him that it was not possible."

They had believed it was impossible. Severus had taken so many hexes to his body he did not think he would ever be able to carry. And Remus being a werewolf had believed that there was no chance he would not miscarry during transformations. But they had recently learned there was some hope.

Remus kissed his husband. "He will be thrilled. He knows we won't love him less. But I want to know this will work and we won't know till Tuesday."

Severus held him close. "One more full moon and we should know if the potion and the spell are enough."

There was no concern for him to pass on the curse to the baby. There had been werewolves in the past, male, to have kids. Poppy had spoken to them. She had used a spell to create an artificial womb in Remus, no baby of course, but it simulated the magic one created if he got pregnant. She had recommended some changes to the wolfs bane potion which would also help. Between the two there was a chance. They had been trying for the past two. Poppy had suggested they try for one more full moon before thy try to get pregnant. There was still a risk but she believed that there would be no more risk then with an usual male pregnancy.

Poppy came in. "The full moon is tomorrow. I am sure you two men are very excited to see if this works again for you."

Remus watched as she cast the spell for the fake womb and baby on his stomach. "I pray it does. I want a real little one in there one day."

After decades of believing they could never have their own children, he and Severus both hoped so. They loved Harry and that would never change. Neither would love Harry any less if they had their own. Harry would always be their first born. But they wanted to have a bigger family. They were hoping for a little girl really.

Poppy smiled when it was done. "I know how much this means to both of you and your son as well. I will see you Tuesday. I pray for your sake this works."

Severus shook her hand. "Thank you for finding this out for us Poppy. We never thought it was possible. We would not even have the hope without you."

She had worked with Severus for years and had known Remus since he was a student. She had known they were together from the start. She knew about their dreams for kids. When she had heard about the case study she had looked into it. She could not think of two people who deserved to be dads more then those two.

Remus walked with his husband back to their rooms. "By Tuesday we will know. Maybe by Christmas if this works we will have a baby. I am sorry to get my..."

Severus knew Remus was not trying to get his hopes up till they knew. "It is okay, I am too. But if it doesn't happen for us we have a son and grandkids one day."

They both knew they could be happy with Harry. And down the road he would make them grandfathers. Perhaps with Lucius. But they also wanted more. A little girl would really complete their world. Another son they would have been happy with as well.


	16. Chapter 16

Friday evening Harry had been extremely apprehensive and almost begged his dads to come with him. Severus and Remus both said they'd come if he needed but reminded him he was comfortable with Michael. He was in Poppy's office. The man would not drug or restrain him. And Lucius would be there in an hour. Harry was nervous but when he sat down with Michael he was fine. Lucius was relieved to find Harry comfortable and doing fine when he arrived for their couple counselling.

After an hour with Harry there Lucius kissed him. "Your dads are going to be here to pick you up soon."

Harry was a bit confused. "Why?"

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "I am not sure but they said they had some news for you my love."

Raising an eyebrow he had a feeling Lucius knew more then he was letting on. He could always tell when Lucius was hiding something. But he knew he would know soon enough. If it was something his dads wanted to tell him he understood. Lucius was good friends with both men and would not tell Harry.

Severus appeared in the doorway. "Ready to go Harry?"

Lucius kissed him one last time. "I will join you guys when I am done my session."

Still confused to what was happening Harry went to meet his father at the door. Severus had a strange look on his face. Even more then his master he knew it was big. He had never seen his father looking so much like a cat who ate the canary. But Severus was not about to tell his son just yet. Harry assumed they were waiting for dad to be there as well.

Severus looked at him. "Nervous about the game tomorrow? I know it will be a big change for you not having Ginny."

Harry shook his head. "Seamus is actually a really decent chaser; really he can give Gin a run for her money. It is strange having a second game so soon this year."

In previous years Harry's second game had always been in February but that year they decided to have the quidditch cup earlier, done before Easter in early April so the players who were in OWLS and NEWTS could concentrate on their exams instead of the finals in May. Harry's final game of the season would be not till March though. It was just how the scheduling had fallen that year.

Severus shrugged. "Well you already defeated the snakes so I can't say I might be happy for the change. I think I'll have to sit in the teacher's box tomorrow."

Harry kissed his father's cheek. "You did when we played your house too. I know you're head of Slytherin you know that it means a lot having you cheering."

Severus squeezed his son's shoulder. "I am very proud of you even if you're beating my team. Of course I would be in the stands for my son. I wouldn't miss it."

Sometimes Harry was amazed at how close they had become. They had barely been civil last year for the war. Now Severus was his father. He was so grateful to have him there for big things like when he had been injured. But also for small things like games. Or knowing he'd be there for graduation and not just as a teacher. And would walk him down the aisle with Remus one day. Years of being an orphan with no parents, he was truly aware of how blessed he was now.

Remus was waiting for them in his dads' apartments. "Hey cub, see that was not too bad was it? We knew you were a bit worried."

Harry hugged his dad. "I know I was being a bit foolish. I have agreed with Michael to do solos every second week from now on unless I decide I need you a week."

Both of his dads smiled with the news. They hoped Harry would at least continue with the counselling through the end of Hogwarts. They were not sure what Harry planned on after graduation. They knew he had reconsidered becoming an auror. Counselling after school was an issue they had not spoken of. They knew at least if he continued through to the end of June it would do him some genuine good in his life.

Harry looked at his dads as tea was brought. "Okay both Luc and father have hinted you two have news for me. Spill it."

Remus smiled. "Harry we have some exciting news or I hope you might agree with us. We have found out it is possible for the two of us to have children."

They saw the shock in Harry's face. They explained about the test cases that Poppy had found out about. They further explained the tests they had run the past three full moons to see if the spell and the potion would work. He had a third full moon on Monday without any stress at all on the artificial womb. Poppy assured them that there would be no further risk then there usually is with a pregnancy.

Harry was silent a moment when they finished and they were worried but he jumped up and hugged them both. "This is awesome. I am so happy. I want a little sister."

Remus held him. "I'm happy to hear that cub. We thought you would be but we remembered a bit of your nerves about being adopted if we had kids of our own."

Harry had to admit back then he might have been scared. He had known Remus would still love him but Severus was another matter. But things had changed. He knew neither man would love him less if they had biological children. He not only knew that but he believed it deep down. He would always be their son

Severus knew his thoughts and hugged him to. "You are our first born. Even if we have several sons that would never change. We will never love you any less."

Remus smiled. "And though we have no control over the gender of the baby, we both would not mind a little girl like you. A little bit of pink here might be nice."

They were calling for some tea and discussing babies when Lucius arrived. He had been told by Severus and was as happy as Harry by the prospect. Harry's dads planned on starting that night in trying for a baby. They would do pregnancy tests just before the full moon to make certain they were careful when they were.

Before they left for Harry wanted to get to bed early for the game Harry hugged them both. "I really am so happy for you. I definitely want to be a big brother."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The good mood of the weekend continued for Harry into the next day. The second game of the season saw Harry's lions defeating Ravenclaw 220-10. Harry had not been disappointed with Seamus and he was seriously considering making it permanent. Seamus played well with the other chasers and kept his mind in the game. He was celebrating with his team mates and coming out of the locker room when he was surprised.

He saw someone he never expected to see at school again. "Oliver? What are you doing here?"

Oliver pulled him into a hug. "I came to see my favourite seeker player. I was wondering if you'd join me for lunch in town. I have something to talk to you about."

Harry was a bit surprised. He said he would have to ask his master for even though he was a senior he was still an apprentice. Oliver assured him that he had already spoken to Lucius about it. He knew Oliver would never lie to him and get him in trouble so he was happy to accompany him. He was surprised when they got to the Three Broomsticks when Oliver led him to an occupied table.

Oliver introduced Harry. "Harry this is James Pryce. He is one of the owners as well as head coach for my quidditch team, the United."

Harry knew that both Oliver and Katie played for the team. "It is nice to meet you sir."

James shook his hand. "I was at your game this morning and saw your first game as well. Oliver definitely was not just bragging when he told me."

Harry knew his old captain had been named the new captain this season for the United and was also now the starting keeper for the National team as well. Harry was amazed that Oliver had been talking to his coach about him. As their food was ordered and was brought he discussed his games with both of them. Oliver was impressed not only with how Harry had played. He was impressed at Harry's coaching abilities with such a young team.

James finally got to the point. "Our seeker is retiring at the end of the season and we'd like to offer you the position as the new starting seeker for the United."

Harry gaped at him. "You're offering me a position with your team? I thought you would hold big try outs or have a reserve seeker or something."

The man smiled. "Our current seeker is a former reserve; the other was forced to retire from head injury. Tom is finishing healer training and wishes to retire."

Though the season ran for nearly six months there was still a lot of players who had another career on the side. Oliver only played for the national and for the United for he played for the United from October through the end of March, started spring training in May and then the national team played from June through August.

The man handed him an envelope. "Technically you would have to come for an official try out but it is definitely a formality. The position is yours if you want it."

Oliver clapped him on the back. "You don't need to decide until March but you know how cool it would be for three of us to play together again."

There was not one member of the original team who could not have gone professional. The twins like Charlie had dreams beyond it; Charlie went for dragons and the twins their shop. Angelina now worked as a reporter for a quidditch magazine and Alicia worked for the ministry. Harry had to admit it would be cool to play with two of his former team mates for a professional team. He had to admit when he decided against becoming an auror, pro quidditch had been one of his top options.

Harry smiled. "I promise I definitely will consider this. I have been trying to decide what to do next year and I definitely could see playing professional quidditch."

James looked like he was the one who had got the offer. "I can tell you that the other owners were at your last game and were as excited by the option. Believe me."

It was not often someone fresh from school would make starting player. Katie had but it was definitely rare. Oliver knew they were looking for a new reserve seeker when their starting seeker had cracked his scull and needed to retire. He had thought Harry would be reserve a year or so and then make starting. But now they needed a new starting and his recommendations had been taken still.

Oliver walked him back to school. "It is definitely your choice but you know Katie and I would be thrilled. Send me an owl when you decide one way or another."

Harry hugged him. "I promise I will. And thanks for recommending me Oliver. This is amazing news. And it means a lot you would think to recommend me."

Hugging him Oliver reminded Harry he still considered him like a little brother some times. So did Katie who Harry was surprise to learn Oliver was dating now. Harry thought it was funny that the old team had paired up since school but it considering how close the entire team was it was not a real shocker. Oliver handed him a bag which he unshrunk and told him it was some goodies. He thought since the twins were not around to sneak food in for celebrations, Harry could provide some.

Harry had to work hard not to tell anyone when he arrived in Gryffindor for the party. Ron clapped him on the back. "Where were you?"

Not wanting to tell his friends till he decided Harry just smiled. "Oliver took me to celebrate since we have not talked in a long time. And he provided our snacks."

That brought cheers from everyone as most of the house had decided to join them. There was enough that even after dinner which they went to the hall for, everyone was pigging out on treats and enjoying the fact that they were basically ensured the cup this year after their two incredible games. Harry was having an amazing weekend. First the news about his dads possibly having a baby and then winning the game. And now an offer to play professional for the United next season.

Harry's good mood of the day ended when Ginny stormed in after dinner and spotted him. "Call your pit-bull of a father off. You know you want to fuck me good."

Looking at Ron who was disgusted with his sister Harry shook his head. "For Merlin sake Ginny I am gay. I don't want to touch you. Even if I was straight."

Hearing his sister mumble something once again about slipping Harry something Ron stopped her. "Stop this or you know I will contact mom and dad about this."

Memories of howlers ran through her mind. Right now she was lucky for her brother and Hermione were both close to giving her more detentions for that was a head girl and a prefect. But for right now he left it at the threat of his mother. Ginny paled a bit and stormed up stairs. She would be lucky for a howler. The way she had been acting she might have her parents show up and spank her right in the middle of the Great Hall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius knew something more then the game was up when his lover came bounding into their rooms. Oliver had asked him about taking Harry off for lunch. He knew the young man to be a good friend of Harry's from his earlier school days. He had not asked about what. He knew as a senior that Harry would usually not need to ask. It was only as he was an apprentice that Oliver had asked for permission.

Harry kissed him. "Oliver took me to meet his coach for the United. He wants me to consider being their starting seeker next season. A try out would be a formality."

Lucius was impressed. "That is one of the top teams in Europe and it is very rare for a seeker to make starter in their first year."

Sinking down into Lucius' arms Harry explained the talk that he had. Lucius had to admit it sounded like an amazing offer. Harry may not have officially made up his mind but he could hear the excitement in Harry's voice. He knew Harry would be in heaven playing professional.

Lucius kissed him. "You know I would be thrilled if you did. I would come to the games. I was not sure what you were considering doing next year."

Harry smiled. "I actually have been talking to Bill a bit. He told me he could get me training under him in curse breaking at Gringotts. I always thought it was cool."

What few people realized but Lucius had noticed was while DADA was his baby he was actually better in charms in his grades. It was charms that helped with his DA club back in fifth year really. He knew Harry would do amazing in something like that. He knew that Harry was very close to Bill from among his older brothers. He was not surprised Harry would consider following in his footsteps.

Lucius was impressed. "You have been tricking us all. You had us convinced you were either still planning on being an auror or had not decided what to do."

Harry shrugged. "I didn't want to tell anyone until I decided. Besides even the Bill idea was not mind. It was presented to me like Oliver did with the United."

It was actually a suggestion from Filius. He thought that Harry would make an incredible teacher and he had thought Harry might take over for him when he retired in a few years. Filius was considering retiring in three years or at least from charms and taking over history. He had considered offering Harry to apprentice but he thought that Harry might be a bit more excited by the bank option. He suggested Harry might do that for a few years and then consider his job when he retired.

Lucius really was only slightly surprised. "Filius often speaks of you; I think you're one of his secret favourites as your mother was. You know you could do both."

Harry nodded. "Bill had hinted for he knew that I was considering quidditch that I could work part time with the bank during the quidditch season. It would be cool."

They spoke more over tea and Lucius knew Harry really had worked this all out. The amount he had thought out about balancing the two and still having time for a private life as well, had told Lucius he already made up his mind. He was happy for he knew it would keep Harry close to home as well and safe. He had been worried if he ever convinced Harry to marry him that his husband would still consider being an auror and would be at risk.

Lucius looked at Harry as they went to the bedroom. He stopped as he had Harry down to his boxers. "We can wait. You had a busy day and if you're not ready..."

Harry kissed him tenderly. "I want to make love to you. I spoke last night to Michael about it and he said not to rush it but he made me realize I was ready for this."

Lucius ran a hand down his face. "I promise we will take this as gentle and slow as needed. I want you as comfortable as possible my love."

Harry drew him down for a proper kiss. "I promise I am no longer a china doll. I want to make love to you again."

Lucius moved his lover's boxers down off his body before lowering Harry back down against the bed. He had missed the warm body. He delighted as Harry's lips parted to accept his tongue. They had kissed not been intimate so long and his fingers ventured along tracing Harry's beautiful taught muscles, gently tweaking each nipple eliciting a lovely moan from his throat. His mouth strayed down Harry's neck, starting though on his earlobes though but grazing the skin with his teeth here and there but only lightly. He was causing goosebumps along his lover and elicited a hiss this time as he took one of the already hardening nipple into his mouth. Lucius continued his attack on Harry's chest as his hand went to Harry's cock and gently at first but with added pressure began stroking Harry, taking him into his mouth just before he climaxed. Cleaning Harry off he went back to his lover's head and kissed him tenderly.

He ran a hand down Harry's face. "Are you sure about this."

Harry's respond was turning over and drawing up to his hands and knees for his lover. "Yes."

For a moment images of when he last saw Harry like that when he beat him ran through his mind but he shook them away. Though Harry was still his sub they had made many changes including no longer the clothing rule. In the bedroom Harry still never looked directly into his eyes. It was more by custom now. Harry still snuggled with him when he read but he had switched to reading on the couch so Harry could curl on the couch to be close to him, not on the floor as before.

Lucius kissed Harry along the back before he gently started to ease inside of him, knowing Harry would be a bit tender after all this time. "Okay my love?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Though Harry still tensed a bit he knew it would not last. The procedure had worked and he was being very gentle including when he began thrusting into him. He continued kissing Harry along his back as he pumped into him and was happy to see Harry brought to a second climax as he reached his own. He pulled out and cleaned them both off before drawing Harry into his arms.

He kissed Harry on the neck. "I missed you my love. I was happy to wait for you but I am glad to have you back in my arms."

Harry snuggled deeper into the embrace. "I missed you as well. So much."

He was happy he had decided to come back to Lucius' arms that night. Michael had helped him realize he was. He knew this man loved him and could be tender. He had to admit if Lucius and he kept such progress up he could see being married to him. Though it was only Saturday night it was definitely a good end for the weekend. He just wished he could sleep through Sunday for he did not think anything could top the rest of the weekend he already enjoyed.


	17. Chapter 17

It seems he should have stayed in bed on Sunday. He should have known that his perfect weekend would not last forever. Lucius convinced him out of their warm bed though not before just after lunch time. They ate both breakfast and lunch in bed, enjoying the return of the intimacy in their relationship.

Lucius drew him towards the door after they had a shower. "You know you told my son you would join him for potions homework in the library this afternoon."

Harry pouted. "It isn't fair. This is not a good ending for my perfect weekend. Can't I just play hooky and you and I go back to bed?"

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "I remind you my love that your grades are very important. I will not have my apprentice flunking out of his classes senior year."

Reminded that Lucius was still his master even if not in title, both in and out of the bedroom Harry knew better then to argue. He wouldn't have anyways. Harry wanted to do as well in school as possible his final year. He had every intention of keeping Draco on his toes and give him a run for his money. He wasn't sure he could but he would try hard.

Harry finally drew away. "Can we at least have dinner here tonight?"

Lucius laughed and nodded. "I think the elves no there way to our bedroom well enough after today. I promise you be a good little boy and study and we can."

This time it was Harry who pulled away and headed off down the corridor. He knew that his master was just as sad to let him slip away. Lucius wanted the best for him though. He had said it when he took Harry and collared him. It was not simply to keep him safe. He had every intention of making Harry succeed. Lucius knew what Harry was planning on next year now but he knew Harry still needed top NEWTS. Especially in charms if he wanted to take over for Filius in a few years time.

Draco was waiting outside Slytherin but he looked like he had just come out. "Finally pulled yourself away I see? I was worried you might forget about me."

Harry began blushing a bit as he knew his friend was all too aware. "Lay off Draco or you will be getting detail I know for a fact you do not want to hear about."

Any real response was cut off by the arrival of Pansy and Blaise who were going to be working with them and Hermione and Ron. It still made them laugh how close the two houses had become in the school year. They had made a truce but because of Draco and Harry becoming like brothers Ron was still a bit finicky sometimes but because of his girlfriend he had got better. He and the other guys had kept their promise about Harry and Lucius. They had been really cool about it all.

Hermione and Ron was outside the library when they arrived. "About time you guys arrived."

Pansy smirked. "You know we don't all live on the same floor as the library. You try hiking up from the dungeons all of the time."

Hermione conceded the point. "But you don't have to worry about the stairs moving all the time. I guess we can put it down as a toss up."

Laughing Pansy agreed. Harry watched the two girls talking. He remembered the days when Pansy called Hermione a mudblood and Hermione called her a Pug. The names had come from like Draco, Pansy having to pretend to be cool. Many of the Slytherins were forced to act as they had. The only concerns were long gone since the war. Harry often wondered what it would have been like if he accepted Draco's offer of friendship when he was eleven. He knew back then it would not have been safe though. Draco and his friends may have been spies all along like their parents but there had been threats among former students of course.

Draco looked up from the text he brought out. "I am not sure that we should have invited the rest to come. I don't think we can trust them not to copy from us."

Ron smirked. "I remind you I am not even in the class any more. Hermione just convinced me to come so if I need help with my COMC homework she can help."

Though it was not a class that Hermione had taken since fifth year Hermione usually could help with any class. She wanted Ron to do better this year. He knew his friend had not decided what to do next year. He had always done well enough in school but unlike his brothers he never had any real passion. Bill like Harry was always good with charms and wanted adventure. Charlie had either quidditch or his love of dragons. Percy was always destined for the ministry work. And of course the twins had the joke shop. The twins and Charlie could have all gone professional one day as quidditch players but had their dreams else where. Neither Ron nor Ginny had skill enough to go professional. Harry as an honorary Weasley would be the only one this generation at least to do so, if he accepted the United offer.

Pansy shared a look with Blaise and Hermione who were partners. "I am feeling like a fifth wheel here. I really wish Justin would get his head out of his ass."

Draco reached over and kissed her. "You know Uncle Sev will know he did none of the work. You know you will get all the credit and grade for the work."

Pansy nodded. "I know and I am grateful for that. It does not mean though I would not rather have a partner to help me with this instead of working on it alone."

They all reminded her that they were not working alone. Harry and Draco had invited her to come along for they knew her partner was a flake. Justin had always got high marks in potions but talking to Blaise who had once partnered with him, they knew in the past he had got off on other's work. Severus had cracked down on that though since last year. He said anyone who was in NEWTS needed to earn their place there. Justin had barely passed last year and was not doing much better now.

As they were a few hours in Pansy looked over at Ron. "Dragons? I sometimes wish I took that class and not potions. It does seem easier sometimes."

Ron smirked. "The reading might be but Hagrid does not seem to have changed from his first year of teaching. I love him but I think he has a death wish."

Draco laughed. "I would think it would not bother you or the others if that death wish did not often rub off on you. Vince and Greg are always talking about it."

Vince was a fan of the class really. He and Luna got along quite well for they were both very interested in the class. Neville had to be remained not to be jealous from time to time. As much as Luna liked talking odd animals with Vince they were all too aware of how much she really loved Neville. She was as love sick as he was.

Harry looked at the time. "I really should be getting back since we're done here. I don't think even father would have complaints about this project."

Draco snorted. "As long as I hear you call my godfather that it still seems a bit odd but I think you're right. We have an O paper here. I am sure dad is waiting."

Though Pansy and Blaise had not been told officially they had guessed as many of his friends had. It was becoming more evident the way Harry and Lucius looked at each other all of the time. Hermione had been true to her word since she had found out and been happy for him. She loved Harry and wanted him to be happy. The age difference was a shocker but she even admitted like Ron and the others that it seemed to be good for Harry being with Lucius.

Harry was heading home from the library down into the dungeons when he felt someone crash into him on purpose. "Hey!"

He had no chance to react and having been mid way through a step Harry took a tumble down the steps head first. The last thing he saw was a worried face over his before he blacked out as he had hit the floor hard.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had been working in his potions lab most of the afternoon. Harry had not been the only one who had given up the morning to the bedroom. He and his husband had been very actively trying for their second born child. They knew it could take time but they were planning on enjoying the trying as well. He had been convinced by his husband though to take a break. Neither had wanted to but Remus had some grading to do and he knew his husband could use time in the lab.

Remus came into the room and kissed him just as he was finishing his potion. "Ready for some dinner?"

Severus drew him back in for a longer more tender kiss then before. "I would like to take you back to our bed for dinner but I know that we can't."

On the weekends the teachers were welcome to eat their meals on their own. Those who had families tended to. But they were expected to at least eat one meal on the weekend in the Great Hall unless they had young children. He and Remus had not been in the hall all weekend. They knew they needed to make an appearance. Severus often laughed at the rule and wondered if the original rule was written up by a headmaster that worried a teacher would run off on them.

Remus was always good at reading his thoughts. "You remember that old DADA teacher of ours did in first year. He just took off in the middle of the night."

Severus smirked. "I do recall that it was after the marauders turned him pink with purple polka dots."

Laughing Remus could not deny that. It had been one of the first pranks all four marauders had been involved in together. Sirius and James had been at it from day one. Remus had met them on the train but it was not for another few years before he had become really involved. Back then Lily and Severus still were his closest friends. He had not really become a full marauder until Severus and Lily had their falling out. He had not spoken to Severus for near a year but they soon started dating after they started talking, mid sixth year. Severus and Lucius had been in desperate need of help when tortured into the mark and had come to Remus and Lily for some help. They had helped them become spies and it had healed the old wounds.

Remus led his husband towards the doors. "I wonder if our son will be there. Filius asked me if Harry was sick. It seems he has not bee seen since the game either."

Severus laughed. "They had the clean bill for this weekend. I am sure our son and friend were doing pretty much the same thing we have been doing."

They did not have problems talking about their son's sex life though they needed no detail. They had been worried it would take time for it to help Harry. Even Remus had taken an ear or so before he had taken initiative to start things with his master. Harry had definitely made progress far sooner. The therapy was to thank in many ways they knew. They were taking bets on how long it would be before those two were engaged and talking about making them grandparents.

Severus held him close. "You know I am still concerned that our son might want to become an auror. I really think we need to speak to him about his plans."

Remus sighed. "I swore I would support his choice but I really don't want him to. I think most of it had been about the war. But part was about Sirius as well."

They had both agreed they would stand by any choice their son made and if he was happy they would be as well. But they were worried about him being in such a dangerous job. They knew that the fact that James and Sirius had been marauders had always inspired him. But the war had been the biggest factor. They hoped he would see without the war it was not needed. Talk or thought of possible marriage and kids with Lucius they hoped might help. They knew they needed to talk.

Remus looked back towards the Malfoy apartments. "I think we need to broach the subject. This is a bit new for our son having some to talk about this with."

Severus agreed. "He has Lucius now as well for he is his apprentice but we need him to know we're here as well. And not just during our family counselling."

They spoke a lot during the counselling but that was not the end of it. Harry needed to see he could speak to them about anything. He came to them when he was upset and needing comfort. He knew they were there for him then. They wanted him to understand that they were also there for the good times and smiles as well. He could come and share his celebrations with them as well. They hoped they would be the first people he would tell when Lucius proposed or he was pregnant down the line. They wanted it all with their son. Unfortunately with the few months that Harry had recently there had not been much other then the tears and the pain.

Severus held his husband's hand and kissed the ring. "He shared our wedding with us and was truly happy and now our baby news. He will see he can share the rest."

Remus returned the motion with his husband's ring. "I know. And I can only imagine his face when we do get pregnant and we put a sister or brother in his arms."

They were both smiling and enjoying the thought when they heard someone cry out and saw a body tumbling down the stairs. They realized with shock that it was their son who was falling. Severus took out his wand and cushioned his son's fall from the last step as best as he could. Harry seemed to have used a roll he knew from his quidditch days to be able to prevent any real injury but when he stopped they bent down just as he passed out.

Severus ran a diagnostic. "As best as I can tell no broken bones to worry about in moving him. We need to get him to Poppy."

Remus watched as his husband picked up their son. "We need to take the floo in your office as it is the closest. I wonder what happened."

As they took the floo they were both concerned. They knew that their son was not a klutzy person. He would not have tripped on the stairs. With all of the troubles with Ginny and knowing there were others at school, who had guessed about him and Lucius even if they did not know,

Poppy was shocked when they came in. "Oh my what happened to him this time? I really should just make up a bed for your son in here."

Severus explained as he laid his son down what they knew. "He passed out right away so we have no idea what caused him to fall down the stairs."

Running a diagnostic Poppy confirmed much of what Severus had said. Harry thanks to his quidditch skills had protected his head from any serious blows though he did have a slight concussion but that kind of fall down the dungeon stairs could have cracked a skull or worse. He did have a sprained wrist and some bruises.

She looked at them after giving Harry a potion to keep him out till morning. "I assume you should inform Lucius and also tell the headmaster what has happened."

Remus looked at his husband. "I will o and speak with the headmaster. Find Lucius. We know that he will be worried as Harry was likely headed to meet him."

Neither was anxious to leave their son for they had a feeling he had been pushed more and more but they knew he would be out. They also knew that Poppy would remain close to him. She did not need to know that they suspected he was pushed. Harry ended up in her ward often but not because he was clumsy. It was always from quidditch or him playing the hero or being attacked.

Severus squeezed his husband's hand before they went in opposite directions. "We will find out what happened to our son. We will make sure that he is safe."

Remus knew his husband was as worried as he was though trying to be strong for him. "I hope. He is supposed to be enjoying his senior year. He had suffered enough."

After what had happened with Lucius he did not need any more. Harry had already had a difficult few months. Ginny's constant mooning over him which had become obsessive was adding to that. They hoped that they could find out what had happened.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry groaned when he started waking up. He had no idea what had happened and why his head felt a bit sore. It was when he tried to sit up and the weight on his left wrist shot pain through his entire arm that memories flooded back. He felt warm arms press him back against some pillows and someone help him with glasses.

Harry looked up and found not only Lucius but his dads. "What happened? What time is it?"

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "You fell down the stairs my love. Do you remember what happened? Did you trip or were you pushed?"

Harry nodded. "I remember being bumped into by someone intentionally but I did not see who it was. I just remember a face over me before I passed out."

His dads confirmed that they had found him at the bottom of the stairs. It had been Severus who had been standing over him. They said he had sprained his wrist and had a minor concussion. Poppy was going to release him but she wanted him on bed rest for a few more days. Even with his roll she was worried about his head.

Harry looked between the three of them. "Did you find out who pushed me?"

Remus sighed and shook his head. "I am sorry Harry but we couldn't. There are no paintings where you were pushed and no Ghosts or students had seen."

They had been looking into it all evening and no one had heard what had happened or seen it. Who ever had pushed him had done it unseen and had not told anyone about it. They all had the same suspicion but since Harry had not seen who pushed him, there was no way of proving who had been behind it.

Lucius ran a hand down his face. "I want you when you return to class Thursday to stay close to Draco and your other friends. I want to know that you're safe."

Harry nodded. "I will. Trust me I don't want to go through another fall like that. It definitely is something I could live with out never having experienced."

They were relieved to hear him agree so easily. Another sign of his progress. It was breakfast time and they had to head for class. His head was still throbbing so his dads got him to take another sleeping draught. Lucius promised after his last class he would come collect him and take him home to their apartments.

Severus kissed his son on the head. "We will find out and make sure you're safe we promise. Poppy is here so please just get some sleep and do not worry."

Harry had little choice for the sleeping draught was starting to take effect on him already. "Okay father."

They stood and watched him sleeping for another few moments. They had stayed with him last night. They were all worried about leaving him. Poppy had sworn she would keep a close eye on him. Lucius would be relieved when he could take Harry home after class. Poppy refused to release him till that evening.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry was still unconscious when someone slipped into his room. Poppy had been in her office doing some paper work but the students, or most of them were in classes for the day. It was nearly lunch and she had planned on coming in and checking on him then.

The figure loomed over the bed. "Oh little Harry you took quite the spill. I'm sorry my love. I didn't mean to hurt you but you need to learn not to be so mean."

Ginny leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the lips. She had been waiting to do that since she was ten years old. Oh they had a kiss here or there but he had called her his little sister after. Oh she would have him. She didn't care how long it would take.

She took out a flower she had got from the greenhouses, making sure to use gloves. "Just another reminder like that little bump of my love my sweet."

She placed the flower inside his pyjama top. She knew if someone found it they would throw it out. Harry needed to know how much she loved him. He would not allow her near him. But she needed a chance to convince him that she was the one he wanted to be with. She would be Mrs Potter-Snape one day. Well she hoped she could convince the fool to give up the horrid last name Snape when they wed of course. Lucius would not win. She would have his ring on her finger.

She heard Poppy moving around and kissed Harry her hand on his penis through the blankets. "I'll be back my love. You will learn you belong to me one day."

She slipped from the room before the nurse caught her. No one seemed to get they beloved together. He saved her life down in the chamber. He was always meant to be with her. It was why he had saved her life so many times. He was not gay. He was just confused. A powerful man had intimidated him into thinking he was gay. She would make him see that he was meant to be with her. She would be his wife even if she had to get herself pregnant with his child.

She looked down at her stomach. "Maybe I should. A good little potion in his tea, get him into bed. He will do the honourable thing and marry me of course."

She shook her head. Such thoughts could wait. She did not want to be pregnant when she was not even a senior in school. Not that he would not have elves raise the baby. If things got desperate she would do it but she did not think it was needed. She just needed to make him see how dangerous Lucius was. A few more bonks to the heads and other little surprises and he might see that his life was at risk as long as he was with the man.

She looked at the flower petals left. "A sign of both my love and the danger. He'll come back to me, my arms and later my bed. He'll see one way or another."

When she got down to the Great Hall she saw her friends and headed their way. She had been in charms before the had claimed she had been feeling a bit dizzy and had asked Professor Flitwick to go to the bathroom and splash some water on her face. Of course the nearest bathroom to the class was down from the infirmary.

Demelza looked up when she came over. "Professor Flitwick was a bit worried about you. He was concerned that you were perhaps coming down with something."

Ginny shook her head. "Just my time of the month coming around of course. I just needed to get a drink and splash some water on my face."

Colin who was with them nodded. "You still look a bit pale. We assured the professor that we would make sure you went to see Poppy if you were still pale."

Ginny barely acknowledged him for he was on her turn coat team. "I am fine Colin. I just am hungry now and I do not want to pass out in transfiguration class."

Seeing that they were not going to win with her they led her in. Both of her friends shared a look behind her back. Demelza had been her best friend since their first year. She had always been closer to Hermione but Hermione had been of course sticking with Ron and Harry. The little bitch was even supporting Harry's sick relationship with Lucius. She had stormed out when Ginny had demanded that her friend help her convince Harry to come to his senses finally and come back.

As she was sitting there Professor Snape came over. "I heard that you were not feeling well Miss Weasley. Did you go and see Poppy by any chance?"

Ginny plastered on her best fake smile. "No sir. I just needed something to drink and to splash some water on my face. Nothing to worry the nurse about."

The man eyed her up and down. "She is quite busy today so if you continue feeling faint you can come to my lab and I will give you a pick me up instead."

Ginny nodded her head. "Of course sir but like I said I was just a bit faint. The meal has definitely been making me feel better."

As the man walked away she had to hide her reaction. She knew he had no concern for her. He was concerned for her precious Harry. What a joke that he was pretending to care bout Harry. He was the entire reason Harry ended up in bed with Lucius. He probably had put his son under the imperius curse. She knew he was trying to keep her from the infirmary. He was in on this keeping her from Harry. They kept him guarded from the people who really cared about him. The longer he was kept away from the people that would show him he was being led astray from the right path. He was being led away from who he was meant to be with.

Demelza snapped her fingers under Ginny's nose. "You were the one claiming you needed to eat or you would faint. Hurry up; we don't want to be late to class."

Ginny realized the time and she had barely eaten any of her food. "Sorry. I was just thinking what that meddling old dungeon vampire is up to this time."

Surprised Demelza shrugged. There were not many students outside of his house who did not share that opinion of the man. Ginny knew her friends knew she hated him. She loved her friends but they would not understand just yet. For now her plans had to be a little secret. She could not have anyone screwing this plan up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Poppy was concerned. She had checked on him at lunch time and there was no change but she came back a few hours later and she found his breathing was laboured and there was a strange rash starting to cover most of his body. It almost looked like the dragon pox. She knew he had never had it but it would never come this quick. He would have been sick for a day or two before he had the rash. Harry was never one to admit when he was sick but Lucius would have noticed if he had been.

The door opened as she was seeing what was happening and Lucius came in with Severus as their last class was over. "Severus can you come over here now."

Severus ran to his son's bed side and looked down in horror. "Poppy what happened to my son? He took a fall down some stairs and had a slight concussion."

She had realized that it was some kind of very serious rash but right now she had no idea what was causing it. He had been fine before but they needed to learn. His breathing was getting worse even as they stood there. Severus had never seen anything like this before either. Poppy looked down at Harry and she shook her head.

She motioned for Severus to help her give Harry another potion. "I need to knock him out more. I need to put him on a breathing tube till we find out what this is."

Lucius was pale. "Is that really necessary? He is breathing on his own already."

Severus though was helping with the potion and Poppy explained it was. In the ten minutes she had been running a diagnostic his breathing had visibly worsened and it did not seem to be slowing down in getting worse. The oxygen mask would not be enough right now. The breathing tube, a magic one, was not invasive and could be easily removed when they stopped what ever this was but it would be easier to do now when Harry was like this then if he slipped even further.

Lucius was white as a sheet when he saw Harry with the tube in his mouth, run by magic but similar to a muggle one. "We need to find out what is going on."

Remus had appeared unseen and he nearly collapsed when he saw his son was on a breathing tube. "What happened to him? Oh Merlin what happened to my boy?"

Severus pulled his husband closed and kissed him. He assured Remus they were doing their best to figure it out. Lucius was not sure why but he stared down at Harry\s chest which was uncovered now for they needed to check and he saw some strange marks next to his lover's left breast. It almost looked like some red tattoo but he knew they were more like burn marks and he had never seen them before.

Severus looked where he was pointing. "They look like flower marks and even a bit of a stem. Oh crap, if they are what I think they are we need to move fast."

Poppy looked at them. "Fire thorns. They are in the greenhouses but no one would have been crazy enough to touch or bring one in. First years know the dangers."

One of the most dangerous flowers in the wizarding world the flower was kept in a greenhouse where usually students never went. Only the NEWT level classes spent any time really in there. There were a few exceptions like the work with the Mandrakes that Harry had done back in second year. Fire thorns were acidic; if they were against human flesh to long they would not simply burn but go right through the skin. They caused a series of problems including rashes but if they went unchecked they could cause organ failure and other problems. In twenty four hours his organs would start shutting down one by one until he died.

Remus looked at his husband. "There has to be something you can do for him."

Severus nodded. "There is an antidote and as long as we get it into him in the next five or so hours he will be fine. He will make a full recovery."

As long as they made that time frame he would not have any permanent damage. He was looking now at probably at least a week or more in the hospital or bed and they would likely have to leave him on oxygen for a few days while the fever was still up but he would not die.

Severus turned. "It takes two hours to brew this and I need to go get some of the flower from the greenhouses. The sooner we get it in him, the better."

Poppy started hooking up magic IV units to put fluids and other potions into him. "We need to find out who did this to him. They could have killed the boy."

Though they knew Harry was seriously ill they doubted who ever did this had meant to kill him. The positioning would have been better if nearer his heart or more flowers. And they would have known that Poppy would come and check on him. Who ever this was had been sending Harry a message, a very scary message.

Remus sunk down next to his son's bed. "He had a concussion and sprained wrist. You were taking him home for dinner. Now he is on a breathing tube."

Lucius squeezed his shoulder. "He will make it. You heard Poppy and your husband; he will not have any lasting side affects. He will be back to normal soon."

They knew that Harry would be playing quidditch and going to classes and all that in a few weeks. But back to normal was another matter. Harry was going to wake up to news that someone here in the school had used a very dangerous plant to try and hurt him.

Remus looked around. "You don't think it was the same person. I mean both times they chose an area where there were no paintings or students to see them."

Lucius looked at the empty painting. "Many students would know the only painting in here the occupant is in their painting at the hospital during the day."

There was a painting of an old healer from the school that had also worked at the hospital. The painting was occupied here only at night. It kept an eye on the patients and notified Poppy if something was wrong. During the day the painting was empty. Just like the stairs where Harry had been pushed there was no one to see.

Lucius looked towards the doors. "Maybe there is evidence at the Greenhouses. One of us will stay here with him at all times before I can take him home."

As soon as the fever broke and Harry was back off oxygen Lucius planned on either taking him home or sending him to his dads. He hated not to have Harry home but he knew Severus was a medic and had better skills then he did. The three could not stay away from classes for weeks and they did not want Harry alone. They had obviously been wrong that Poppy coming from her office to check on him through the day would have been enough.

Lucius looked at the bed. "We need to make sure Dobby or some other elf is watching him as well. Even if we're here, I mean we could fall asleep or something."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had never been so anxious in his life. He knew that being a father could be stressful and he loved Harry but his heart was beating out of his chest. He had never been so worried. Seeing Harry like that and having to put him on a tube had been the scariest moment. He had been a Death Eater spy and he had never been so scared in all of his life. He knew he was ready to be a dad to a baby with Remus as he was already a father to Harry. He needed to get the flowers and he needed to brew the potion. He knew he had a five hour window but he wanted it done as soon as he could. The sooner his son had it in him, the better he would feel.

When he found Pomona she was surprised. "What can I do for you Severus? I do not often see you down here; you get most from your apothecary."

Severus quickly explained what happened. "I need some of the blossoms, the freshest you have. And to know if you noticed anyone around those flowers."

She was pale when she heard what happened and ushered him into the greenhouse. She apologized but said that she had almost every class in here that day and on Friday as well and they knew the flower could have been picked a week ago and still have had enough of an affect. She had not noticed anyone near those flowers.

She handed him a number of the flowers. "I am sorry that I can not be any more help Severus. I hope your son is doing better. He is always a delight to teach."

Severus had gloves on and made sure to put the flowers in a bag. "Thank you Pomona. I am sure to keep you informed of how he is doing."

He rushed back to the castle. He had his suspicions of course. He knew that Ginny had been sick and left her classroom. But as far as he knew no one had seen her any where near the infirmary. She had passed the paintings along the way but only the ones who she had to pass to go to the bathroom. Unfortunately paintings often left their canvas for visits and none had seen who had gone in. He has asked on his way out the door. No ghost or house elves, or students either. Most had been in class or down for lunch. Only one house elf served the infirmary and only came when summoned. As he brewed the potion he knew it was her. He needed to find some way of proving it. There had been two serious accidents his son was in that weekend and he was scared she would do something more drastic.

As soon as the potion was done he headed back up for the infirmary and was not surprised to see his husband and Luc still there and Draco was there as well. His godson was extremely pale. He knew Draco considered Harry to be a brother and seeing him on a breathing tube would have been a shock.

He showed them the potion and handed it to Poppy for her to start putting it in the IV. "With just less then three hours to spare. He will be fine in a few weeks."

Lucius let out a breath. "I just wish we could take out the tube. I know why we put him on it but just seeing him like this he looks so helpless and weak."

It would be at least four or so days before the fever broke and he could be removed from oxygen all together though maybe in three he could be on a mask. They knew it would be a week before he could go home. Poppy would usually insist he remain here the full two weeks but she knew it was not safe for him. She did insist he go home with his dads though. He would be safer at home but it would be better for his health to be around a medic.

Lucius agreed. "I want him to be safe but as healthy as possible. I am definitely up for him being with his dad when he is healthy enough to be sent home."

Severus shared a look with his husband and nodded. "You know we are happy to have him there and you can come all the time. Let us just get him to there first."

They had already spoken to the headmaster and it had been agreed for them on a rotational schedule for the next two weeks for the three men to have either a sub or have just home work assigned to their classes. It was known what happened to Harry but only among the staff. The headmaster had agreed it would be much safer for Harry this way.

Remus looked at Draco. "You are not to tell anyone. We don't want his friends worried or this spreading. As far as the school is to know, he has the dragon pox."

Draco understood and agreed. "I won't do anything to put my brother at risk. I promise that even his closest friends won't know what is really going on here."

They thought of contacting the Weasleys but for now it would not be safe. Perhaps when he was home in his rooms. They knew that Molly would insist on a visit if she knew how sick he was. They were worried it might not be Ginny and that they might be wrong that the person had not intended to kill him. They were not going to take any risk of anyone else knowing how dangerously ill Harry was right now.


	19. Chapter 19

Three days after Harry had been attacked with the flower his fever had finally broken. He was still unconscious and even when he woke it would be another week or so of bed rest before he had recovered but it was a good sign. Lucius and Harry's dads were relieved when they were able to put him on oxygen, in his nose now. His color was sill horrible and even without sleeping potions he was too weak to wake up but he was making progress. There had been no damage to his organs. Draco was his only friend who knew. The school believed he had come down with dragon pox which could last a few weeks in someone in their late teens as it usually hit younger. Draco said some kids were talking since he had been fine for quidditch and other then injuries Harry was never sick. This was the second time that year as they had been told he had a virus when Harry had been committed to psychiatric care.

Lucius was sitting by his bed a day after Harry had been taking off the tube. His color had been a bit better that day. He and Harry's dads had taken their turn staying with him so he had someone 24hours. At night Dobby was also keeping an eye on Harry in case who ever was with him was out.

He was reading when he heard a moan from the bed and looked up."Harry."

Harry's eyes started fluttering open and Lucius was relieved. "Luc?"

Getting up from his chair Lucius sunk down onto the bed. He helped Harry put his glasses on and kissed him tenderly. He had never been so relieved to see those green eyes. The only time he had been more scared was when his wife had last tried to kill Draco. It had been the closest she had come. He thought it odd Dobby was watching over Harry. The little house elf had helped save his infant and later child master countless times. Lucius knew if not for the elf he'd have lost Draco when he was three months old and numerous times after. He knew he could trust Dobby to watch over Harry. Dobby was as loyal to Harry as he was to Draco. Lucius had

Harry was weak and could not even lift his head from the pillow. "What happened Luc? I feel like I have not slept in days."

Severus had come in unnoticed and answered. "You have been unconscious with a high fever for a few days Harry. You'll be pretty weak for another week or so."

Harry was confused for he had only known of the head injury. "What happened to me father? Why am I on oxygen? And what do you mean out for days?"

Though slightly reluctant to tell him Lucius and Severus eventually as carefully as they could explained. Harry was paler by the moment. They saw the look of fear. They did not tell him their suspicions of who had done it. They had no proof and did not wish to worry him more. Unfortunately he was already guessing.

Severus sunk down on the bed on his other side. "You'll have to stay here till Sunday likely but then you'll be coming back to your room in our apartments."

Lucius saw Harry's confusion and worry. "You need to be on bed rest. Poppy is only agreeing to release you from the ward if you're home with your dads."

Though Severus would be returning to classes his potions classroom was next to their apartments unlike the DADA room. Dobby could get him. Severus and Remus would be home when they did not have a class which would mean he was home alone a lot less. Poppy had said because Severus was a medic he was better prepared if anything might come up.

Severus squeezed his hand. "The antidote worked and you will not have any lasting affects but she just wants to be careful. It is with me or staying here."

Harry nodded. "I understand and I would much rather be home in bed then here. I just wish it was my bed."

Kissing him Lucius assured Harry he would be back in his bed soon enough. Lucius was relieved. He and Harry's dads would have taken another week off if needed but they wanted Harry as safe as possible. It would be much easier if he was home. They would not have to worry about someone getting at him. He'd be better off as well in the comfort of his own bed. This though was mainly to ease all of their hearts and minds as best as they could.

Poppy appeared. "Harry I must say it is a relief to see you awake. I assume your father and master have given you the run down. I'd like to give you a check up."

Harry nodded. "They have Madam Pomfrey. Thank you for agreeing to let me go home on Sunday. I really think I would be better there."

She knew all too well his hatred of hospitals. She knew it existed before his stay at St Mungo's but deepened. But she also knew it would be safer. She told Harry she would only release him if he continued making progress. Really it was only her threat to get him to take a sleeping potion without any protest. He had already been awake long enough and he needed as much rest as possible. His body was definitely run down from being run down.

Harry was starting to drift off right away from the potion. "Stay with me."

Lucius kissed him gently. "Your father will be staying with you I promise. You will not be alone till you come away from here."

Still scared Harry clung to both of their hands. They knew he was petrified. The wished there was something to say to calm him. Unfortunately they were as well. He would be home in a few days. They would continue to stay with him of course. Severus assured Lucius he should go eat and get some rest as he was there all day.

Poppy stopped them before he did. "Michael contacted me. I told him what has happened and he would like to know if he should still come."

Severus shared a look with Lucius first. "I don't think Harry could handle too much perhaps an hour. Harry could likely use a talk with him after this last scare."

Poppy agreed that Harry would be able to handle it physically if he slept today and some of tomorrow. All three agreed. They saw how the therapy helped Harry. He was going to need someone to help him with this fear. As much support as his dads and Lucius offered him, right now he might need a bit more. Lucius reluctantly left Harry's side to get something to eat and some fresh air while Poppy went to contact Michael back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A sight few had ever imagined was appearing Friday evening. Draco and Hermione were with Ron as well as Seamus and Dean as well. Blaise had joined them. Ron and his friends were definitely not used to this. Hermione had become friends with Draco. And Ron had become accepting of Harry's relationship with Lucius. But the group had never hung out before. But it seemed when they were united by a common cause miracles could be worked. Though officially only Draco knew that Harry had been attacked twice now, the others had their suspicions. The lions had heard about the fall down the stairs he had taken.

Ron looked over towards where his sister and her friends were. "I know they said he fell because of the fever from the pox but I have a feeling that it is a cover."

Seamus nodded. "Have you not noticed that Colin is no longer hanging out with the group? You know he idolized Harry. I think he knows something is up."

The friends seemed to be the Harry Potter fan club. Ginny had been crushing on him since she was ten. It seemed to them all to be becoming a dangerous obsession. Colin had never quit following him around with his camera. Demelza had her own crush on Harry for some time. It had been talking about ways of convincing Harry to date one of them. They had made a pact as far as Ron knew. They would be happy for which one got him. Demelza had got over him though a year ago.

Hermione looked at the group as well. "Demelza was never serious. She always dated other. I have seen the way Ginny drools all over Harry. It has grown worse."

Luna had come to join them with Neville in tow as they had come from the greenhouses taking longer. "I have heard her trying to find out about some love potions."

They knew she was not stupid enough to believe in one. There was no real thing as a love potion. But there were lust potions. They were the equivalent of a date rape drug in the muggle world. They could be slipped to a person and bring down his inhibitions completely. It was a way to get someone into bed with you.

Ron paled. "You don't think she would be stupid enough to try something like that do you? I mean she has gone bit nuts of late but to basically rape Harry?"

Blaise did not think it was too out there. "She is becoming more then just love sick Ron. She has openly bee hard to threaten him with one before."

Harry was known to be the trophy. Once a pure blood like Draco would have been the trophy. But even a half blood Harry was. He was not only the boy who lived but also the big quidditch star and one of the most popular students. And between the fortunes left to him by both his parents and godfather, he was richer then Draco. He held two titles since coming of age as well. Anyone who he married would be rich, be a celebrity and would be a Lady as well. It was definitely a draw for many.

Hermione sighed. "I think what it the scariest thing is that none of that means anything to her. Well little. She just wants him and his body."

Ron shook his head. "I don't think the money and the fame would hurt either. I know I complained about having no money but she was always worse then me."

Ginny had not always been so obvious. Draco and Blaise admitted though insanely in love with Harry in her mind she had tried to land some snakes before the war was over. She had been known to dump them when she did not get expensive enough gifts. Ron looked a bit sick when he realized she was not very innocent. From what Blaise knew from Theo bragging, she had lost her virginity to him back when she was a third year. He had showered her with gifts first though.

Dean smirked. "So much for the little red head saying she is so madly in love with Harry and saving herself for him. I swear she thinks herself a Vestal Virgin."

Hermione agreed. "I heard her ranting about Lucius. She said it was bad enough he was old and gay but he had probably fucked everything in sight. She was pure."

Though they knew that Lucius had lovers beyond his wife during his marriage they knew that Lucius had changed. He had only taken lovers like that for he had been forced to bond. He could never have divorced Narcissa. Their marriage was only dissolved by death. He deeply cared about Harry they all knew. He had not spoken to any other then Draco really about it but they could see how much Harry cared for the man. They knew that if Harry was not being offered the same love and loyalty he would not have given back the same as well.

Draco watched as the slut and her friends left. "We need to keep an eye on them. It is only a few weeks till winter holidays though and a few weeks away."

Ron was not sure. "Harry is coming to the Burrow at least for Charlie's wedding since he is going to be Charlie's groomsman. We all are."

They knew Harry would be in bed till nearly December if not longer. They would only have to make sure to watch his back till the holidays. The wedding was one day and he was sure to have his dads and Draco with him. They would make sure he was safe enough. The Weasleys brothers would always have his back of course.

Hermione stood to leave. "I need to get some work done but I agree. When Harry gets back into classes we need to keep an eye on him and on that group as well."

Ron stood with her. "You know she will be worried everyone will suspect her. She might convince one of her loyal little friends to help her in one of her plots."

They all swore they would work on both sides, the snakes with them on the plan. They would break into two groups. They'd ensure that Harry was not at risk from Ginny or any of her little friends. Even without knowing what Draco knew they were seriously worried that they would not be able to keep him safe from this.

Draco turned to the others before he left. "I told my father I would meet him up stairs. I have been permitted to go in and see Harry for a bit."

The others were a bit jealous as they had been told since Harry was so ill that they could not go see him but they understood. They knew as the son of Harry's lover, it was not a surprise Draco was allowed to go in and see him. They also knew that Harry and Draco considered each other to be practically brothers.

Luna stood and kissed him on the cheek. "Give that to my big brother and remind him that we are all thinking about him."

Draco smiled and nodded. "He knows you guys are all worried and I am sure he is nearly as anxious as you guys are to see him, to see you."

He would be relieved when Harry was home. Keeping his friends from his bed side had been as hard as keeping Harry under guard. They had not wanted his friends to know how bad he was. No matter how much they loved him, they might let it slip how bad he was. They also would be in a panic if they saw him on a breathing tube. It had been removed and Harry was awake now but still he more then supported their dad's choices that Harry should have no other company.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Sunday Harry was carried by his father back through the floo home. Harry was still pretty weak and slept most of the time but Poppy was sure he would be back to class by the following week. It was nearly December and he would only have a few weeks left before the winter holidays. They knew he would be safer home at the manor for the holidays. Harry just needed to get to the point. They would worry about the second term when they got there. He would be physically stronger by then and would be able to handle it better. Harry had done well with his Friday counselling and he had agreed over Christmas to a few sessions a week instead of Fridays.

Severus lowered his son into bed against the stacked pillows. "You can have your homework and books tomorrow but I'd like you to get a bit more sleep first."

Harry nodded. "I know father though I grimace at the thought of how much homework I have missed in the past week."

Almost laughing Severus assured his son that the teachers knew how sick he was and had been pretty understanding. They had only assigned the basics from him. He needed to get better first as that was the top priority for them all. His dads and Lucius, and Draco as well, would help him start catching up with it tomorrow.

Severus handed his son another bottle. "I promised Poppy that you would take this and get some sleep when you go back to our rooms."

Harry took the bottle but did not remove the cork right away. "I don't want to go back to sleep right away. Can I at least have an actual dinner first?"

He had been having nutrient potions mainly. Poppy had thought it would be easier for him. Harry was quite tired of it though. Severus knew Harry could start eating normal food again. He was reluctant but he knew Harry had been through a lot and he could use some normalcy. Harry was still a bit depressed being made to stay here with his dads and not be home with Lucius. He loved his dads dearly but Harry had only recently returned to the arms of his lover and he wanted him.

Severus shared a look with his husband who had come in and then nodded. "Fine but it will have to some light soup. Your stomach is going to take time to adjust."

Remus added. "And when you are done you will be taking that potion and going to sleep. Your father is right. Your work can wait till tomorrow to get started on."

Knowing that arguing would get him no where Harry agreed. He had to admit when the food was brought he wished he could have some of their meat and potatoes instead of the soup. That disappeared though when after only half his soup and some bread he could not handle any more. His father had been right. Harry had been off food for a week and needed to ease back into it first.

Severus had the tray taken away and motioned at the bottle. "Bottoms up Harry. You promised."

Harry drank down the bottle. "Thank you father and dad for bringing me home. I love you."

Watching him drift off they shared their son's sentiment. They watched him sleep for a time and they hoped they could find proof and make sure Ginny was expelled. They needed him to be safe. They had never thought since the war ended their son would be in such danger at school. There were no future Death Eaters around here.

Remus brushed a kiss across his son's head. "Sleep Harry. We will make you feel better soon and do anything we can to make sure you get better soon."


	20. Chapter 20

Harry was finally able to return home the following weekend. Poppy had given him the clean bill of health when he had come on Friday to her. He had been brought not only for his check up but for his weekly counselling. Michael came to also speak about working out a schedule for Harry's counselling over the break as he had other patients. Harry agreed to three days a week of two hour sessions a piece, except for the actual holidays and Charlie's wedding. Thought they would not be far from London Harry refused to go to the hospital and Michael had been fine with continuing out patient and coming to the manor instead.

Lucius kissed Harry. "Your dads are taking you home right now but just until my counselling is over. I will come for you when I am done."

Harry smiled and returned the kiss. "Good because as much as I love my dads I have missed your arms and our bed."

The sentiment was shared by Lucius who had been missing Harry. He had of course bee awake the week Harry was unconscious in the hospital. For Lucius it had been two weeks since he had Harry. After such a short time back together after Harry's procedure, he had a hard time being from Harry. It was not completely sexual. He missed Harry, he missed having him near him, hearing his laugh and feeling his warm presence.

Michael shocked him at the end of their hour. "I get the feeling Lucius you are considering proposing to Harry in the near future. Am I wrong?"

Lucius shook his head. "No. I am worried. I love him and I want to marry him but I am still not certain I can protect him from myself or from Ginny."

Michael was aware of what had been happening. He was worried that the girl had serious psychotic tendencies from what he was told. He understood Lucius' for over her but he did not think Lucius gave himself enough credit. The man had been making a lot of progress. Like Harry had wanted him to continue his counselling. He did not believe though that Lucius would be a physical harm to Harry any more.

Michael shook his head. "I'd wait until this problem is settled at the very least but you are not the same man. You will not hurt him again. You have made process."

Lucius nodded. "I know I have. And I know I can control the anger. I have done the boxing you suggested when anger of Narcissa comes up but I still worry."

Michael stopped him. "Harry is a good young man. He would never betray you. You told me yourself that Narcissa betrayed you from day one. You trust Harry."

He had never known she would try to kill him or his son but he had known Narcissa was a slut from the start. She took a lover on their honeymoon. He had waited a few years before he had done the same. It was not her affairs that angered him. He would have been a hypocrite. He did take offence to it being done in his bed. His anger had been over Draco. Even when she had not been trying to kill him she had been cool. He was grateful she had never gone further. Draco had never been physically attacked until the last time. He did not have memories of violent abuse like Harry had of his Uncle. He had never been raped by his mother or her lovers. But his beloved son like Harry deserved better. He had wished she could have offered Harry comfort.

Michael closed his folder. "Harry will make a good husband but more a wonderful father. We have spoken of it. He would really like a few children of his own."

Lucius beamed. "I know. He is so excited about becoming a big brother hopefully and he is a good Uncle. And I always wanted a few more. A little girl."

Michael nodded. "You know you'd never have to fear he would hurt your kids. He would love them and care for them. You know they would always be safe."

The key to the anger was Draco. The key was feeling defenceless to protect what he treasured. He had loved Draco more then life. He had been forced to keep his distance from his son when he was a spy. But he had always cared for him. He had sent Draco to his Uncle Severus for two reasons. One had been for safety. The other was he had been willing to allow someone else to be the father he could not. Draco deserved a dad. He wanted his son to have a parent. He wanted more but even if Narcissa had been willing to have them he would not have. He would never have risked a second child. But the war was over and Michael was right. Harry would be an incredible daddy and never lay a hand on their children. He and Lucius would raise the kids without always relying on nannies and they'd be safe.

Michael stood. "Like I said I'd wait until you solved these dangers and perhaps even when he graduates. But talking to you both, I know you both want this."

Lucius stood as well. "Thank you for all of this Michael. I hope even if we do get there we can continue this. I'd like Harry to when he graduates from school."

Though Michael was not able to say it he had spoken to Harry and Harry had already voiced his desire to continue. They both knew it could take some years to really heal the wounds. New things like marriage and fatherhood would bring new questions for the young man. He was impressed Harry was able to accept that he would not be healed right away. He was willing to see he needed some long term care. He hated to admit it but he thought harry could use some in patient care for longer and usually Harry would not have been released as soon as he had. But he knew Harry needed to return to school and be close to his family if he was to get better. He had not wanted to interfere with Harry's life or take him from his dads. He had actually tried to recommend Harry spent a week at Christmas time in the hospital but that had gone down as well as was expected. Harry was not harm to himself so he had no grounds to insist on it.

Lucius took his leave and headed for the Snape apartments where he found Harry talking with Remus. "Ready to head home Harry?"

Harry had already sent his things on with an elf. "Yes." But he turned to his dads. "Thank you guys for letting me stay here and not have to stay in the infirmary."

His dads hugged him and assured him they would not have had it any other way. Harry was happy to head back home. He sunk down into Lucius' arms when he got Harry into the house. He kissed Harry and held him close. He knew Michael was right. He could trust Harry and more then that he could trust himself. He would continue with the counselling and he would propose at graduation he thought, or maybe earlier if Harry was ready for it. He would be a patient man.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry did not return to classes till Tuesday but with the help of his dads and his lover he had got caught up on all his work. He got some work back and his grades were still as high as ever. Harry was glad to be back in class even though he was still a bit worried. His friends were sicking to him like glue. He had been getting odd looks. His friends had told him it was because had suddenly had goons but he knew it was not true. Draco reluctantly confirmed that there were suspicions about why Harry had been out of class so long. Since not even his friends knew he had been in a psychiatric hospital earlier, the two illnesses seemed out of place for him. His friends knew he had been attacked though no details had been confirmed for them but Harry knew they trusted and loved him.

He was coming back from quidditch practice on Wednesday evening when he ran into Ginny in the front hall. "Come to your senses about being my date, yet?"

Harry smirked at her, relieved he had Ron as well as Seamus and Dean. "I contacted Charlie and assured him I was coming to the wedding but solo."

He had been asked to stand with all the brothers as a groomsman and he would be at the head table. He did not really need a date. The Weasleys would know eventually but for now he would not make a spectacle and ruin his brother's wedding. Lucius and Draco had been invited because of him. And his dads as well.

Ginny shook her head. "If you act really nice I will allow you to dance with me and maybe since you're spending the night, share my bed with me as well."

Harry drew away from her. "I would rather sleep in the attic with the Ghoul and besides I am not spending the night. We are staying at the townhouse instead."

He had been invited to stay at the house but he had actually invited with Lucius' permission Charlie and his brothers to stay at the townhouse. The wedding was being held at the Burrow. Grant would be staying at the Burrow as his family was from Scotland. The brothers were going to take Charlie out for a bachelor party the night before the wedding and it made good sense to his brother for them to crash at the townhouse. Molly laughed when she learned her future son in law was spending the night at their house and not her son but she was fine with it. She already loved Grant like another son in her family. Especially as the man had convinced her bachelor for life son not only to marry but had Charlie convinced to start trying for kids as soon as they wed.

Ron looked at his sister. "You know that Charlie had told you that himself. I know for a fact you got a letter from him on Monday."

Ginny sneered at him. "Very funny Ron sicking mom and our older brother on me. You know that she is convinced she needs to remove me from school."

He had told Harry that Ginny had received a howler on Monday morning. Harry's friends had been keeping an eye on her. They had been more and more concerned. Her continuous detentions were not getting her to back off. He had finally written to his mother and Charlie. The entire school or at least those at breakfast had heard. Harry had not returned yet but he had heard from several people about the howler and the contents. He knew Molly was angry when she actually threatened to remove her children from school. The twins had done a lot more and received constant detentions and she had never threatened them.

Ginny came close to him. "She threatened to bring me home if I got one more detention. I guess I will just have to wait till Christmas time. No detentions."

Ron grabbed his sister. "But there is still mom and you know dad would spank you in the center of the wedding. And mum would never let you come back."

From the look on her face she knew her brother was right. Molly would likely lock her only daughter up in her bedroom if needed. Molly loved her children to death but she would not put up with this kind of thing. She loved Harry like a son and she cared about his safety as well. Even if she had not though she would never have stood by and watched what her daughter was doing to anyone.

Draco appeared behind her. "I really would back off or his father is the last person you will worry about. I will find my father and his master."

Ginny stepped back but she sneered. "Oh don't you mean his sugar daddy? I mean we all know what exactly Lucius is teaching him to do. Cock sucking 101."

Harry had to hold Draco back as Seamus and Dean did the same with Ron. There was not one of them though who did not want to slug her for that. His friends knew she was right. They knew he was dating Lucius and was definitely sexual with him. But that did not give her the right to do this. It made it worse. Harry was happy with the man he loved. He was also quite obviously gay and she had been told that more then once. Harry hid his lover from the school but not his sexuality.

Lucius had made an appearance as the teachers had a staff meeting. "Is there something going on here?"

Ginny of course noticed his eyes were directly on her but she was not backing down. "Nothing at all Lord Malfoy. I need to be getting up to my dorm room."

Lucius looked at Ron and the other lions. "I am sure that you will escort her to the dorm room. It is nearly curfew and we would not want her getting lost."

It looked like Ginny was about to say something but she thought better of it. She stormed off up the stairs and was definitely followed by her brother and the other lions except for Harry of course. Harry was escorted down to the apartments by his lover and by Draco. Harry told Lucius what happened. Lucius did not even look to his son for confirmation for he knew that Harry would not lie to him any more. He had broken through that barrier with Harry some time ago.

He kissed Harry. "I hope she will keep her word and not try anything at school but you will still keep with your friends and keep your distance from her."

Harry nodded. "I promise Luc. I am just worried she will try something at the wedding. Not only about if she might succeed but about ruining my brother's wedding."

Though Lucius felt like suggesting harry should not go he knew he could not. Charlie was a brother to Harry. It meant a lot to both of them for Harry to be there. He wanted to have Harry be able to enjoy as normal of a life as possible. Forbidding Harry from attending his brother's wedding would definitely not help. He just reminded Harry that his dads, Lucius and Draco and the Weasley brothers would be there and he would not need to watch his back.

Draco stood to leave. "You know I and your friends will keep watching your back but watching her as well. I don't trust her to wait until Christmas time."

Harry hugged his friend. "You know having you watching my back means a lot to me Draco. I really appreciate having you around you know."

When they were alone Lucius pulled Harry back into his arms but in his lap as well and got Harry to really talk. He knew when harry was bothered. He had been reminded by Michael Harry needed the comfort and someone to talk to more then once a week. He had his dads and he also needed to see he had Lucius. If they were to marry and have kids, he needed to come to realize he could trust Lucius not only for physical protection and comfort but also emotional as well. Lucius truly offered it and would do anything to ensure Harry understood that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The end of the term came and went without incident but Harry definitely was not sure about the holidays. The only time they were going to the Burrow was for the wedding and he would see his brothers for the bachelor party but Harry was still worried. He had actually been grateful for the extra counselling for those three weeks that they were back. His dads were a bit surprised when he had solo every time. They knew he was a bit worried about admitting how scared he was, to them.

The wedding was on the 27th and so on Boxing Day Harry and Draco went for the townhouse and to meet his brothers for the bachelor party. There were some others and he was amused to find Tonks had come.

Harry hugged her."I did not know you were coming. I mean I knew you and your husband were invited to the wedding but this?"

Tonks shrugged. "He came to mine. But I came to see you as well. I have a Christmas gift for you. Alastor and I are expecting our first child."

Though he was surprised for he thought it might take a bit of time with Moody's age he was thrilled for them. Tonks had found out on Christmas Eve that she had conceived at the start of December making her due at the start of September. She would basically do paper work from now on and wait for maternity leave until her eighth month to have nearly a year off with the baby. Harry was not surprised when she said if it was a boy they planned on calling him Sirius. He had been Tonks' beloved cousin but also Moody's first protégé, well him and James. Tonks had come much later. Harry knew and told Tonks Sirius would be so honoured and happy.

Charlie came to their side. "Well I am glad you came. I think you came because you were hoping for some male strippers. I am sorry to disappoint you."

Tonks tried to look disappointed. "What is the point of coming to a gay bachelor party without some strippers? But really Alastor would have killed me."

Though that was of course a joke Harry still did not think Moody would have been happy if his wife was looking at naked men. As they headed into the bar he was surprised Moody had not come along to supervise her. Tonks read his mind and said he had tried. She had told him if he wanted to be alive to see their son or daughter born that he would do no such thing. As funny as the image of Moody with a kid was they knew he was excited to be a dad and would not risk it. Harry hoped his own fathers would have their own good news soon. The full moon was on the 28th and his dads would take the test the next morning.

Harry was drinking with the twins when he saw a flash of red hair and groaned as it was one not suspected. "You did not tell me your sister was invited."

Fred looked up surprised. "We are at the pub so she could come in but we definitely did not invite her. She is supposed to be home with Mom working."

Ginny had been in trouble the first day she got home. She had been ordered to stay home and set up for the wedding and not go out with friends. They were at the cauldron now and she under age could come if she was not drinking but it would be a bar crawl. Besides Charlie was not anxious to have her there. She had been causing such problems at home he was worried she would ruin his wedding. He loved Grant and wanted it to be as perfect as possible.

Fred handed Harry a closed bottle of beer. "I don't know what she is doing around here but remembering her threats, I would watch what you drank."

Charlie nodded. "I say we finish this round and head for the next bar soon. She will not get in as she is under age. I do not want her ruining tonight either."

The decision was met with approval from the other guests. Not everyone knew what was going on but this was meant to be a pub crawl so it did not seem odd. They finished their first drinks and headed out.

Charlie clapped him on his back. "Don't worry she will not try anything tomorrow. She knows too many people are watching. Plus mom would kill her."

Harry tried a small smile at that. "Your mother has been planning this wedding so long I have no doubt. She really had given up hope you'd ever marry."

Putting his brother in a headlock he reminded Harry he was still the big brother and could take him. They both were laughing by the time they got to the next bar but neither could get her out of their head. They both hoped Charlie was right. Not only so Harry would be safe but so Charlie could actually enjoy his wedding.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry had arrived early at the Burrow on the morning of the wedding. He was eternally grateful that his father was a potions master as he had been in need of a hang over potion. He felt grateful that he was a member of the wedding party and did not need a date at his table. He had to admit it felt strange having the love of his life and not being there with him. Lucius and Draco had been invited because of how close they were to Harry but of course for now Lucius was not known officially. Ron and Ginny knew but Harry was not planning on having them known to the rest of the family and ruin Charlie's big day. He wanted his brother to have the perfect wedding as his big brother deserved it. Remus brought him to the Burrow where he was ushered up the stairs to where his brothers were.

Charlie smiled when he came into the room. "Hey little brother. So glad you agreed to stand with me. I was worried Ginny might have scared you off because of Lucius."

Bill saw his confused look. "Little brother you don't think we'd turn our back on you because you have decided to start dating a Malfoy did you? "

Harry had to admit even though Ron had taken it well enough that he had been scared. Lucius was a former Death Eater in most eyes though he had been a spy from day one. He had been worried because he loved them like a family, the only one he had before his fathers came into his life. He could not stand losing them. He had known he should have trusted them better but after Ginny's reaction he had definitely been scared.

Fred clapped him into a hug. "You didn't think just because our foolish sister would mean we would as well. A bit old but I guess for a guy he is pretty good looking."

Charlie snorted. "And if you don't take the word of your straight brothers I tend to agree but if you tell my fiancé I will hex you. Now stop worrying about it already."

Extremely grateful for their support he was pulled into the banter and laughing. Ginny had refused to be in her brother's wedding. Really she had been told she needed to apologize to Harry and be under control if she wanted to be in the wedding. She had not. She would instead be sitting with her parents and her sister in law.

Harry stood between Bill and Fred at the front as they waited. "I have been to more gay weddings then straight. I missed yours and Fleur's wedding."

Bill squeezed his arm. "You know we missed you little brother as did Percy. But you are here for Charlie and when the twins wed. We'll be at yours as well."

As Grant made his way to the front with his parents he could see the look of absolute love in the face of his brother. He had seen Charlie with Grant and he knew his brother was in love but he could see it was so much more and so much deeper. Out of the corner of his eye he looked at Lucius and shared a smile. He was starting more and more to look at the prospect of marriage to his master. His talk with his brothers had just assured him that they would still be by his side.

The minister had been talking. "Do you Grant Malcolm Page take Charles as your husband and bond, united in heart body and soul until death separates you?"

Grant smiled. "I do."

"Do you Charles Lionel Weasley take Grant as your husband and bond, united in heart, body and soul until death separates you?"

Charlie was actually near tears. "I do."

Bill handed a ring to Grant. "Take this ring and claim my brother Charlie as your husband and bond while I stand witness."

Grant slid the ring next to Charlie's engagement ring. "With this ring I proclaim my love and take you as my husband and bond."

Grant's best friend handed a ring to Charlie. "Take this ring and claim my best friend as your husband and bond while I stand witness."

Charlie slid the ring on to a bare finger of Grant."With his ring I proclaim my love and take you as my husband and bond."

The minister smile. "By the powers that be I pronounce you husbands. Charles you may kiss your husband."

Everyone was clapping as Charlie pulled his husband in for a warm passionate kiss. Bill and the other witness went and signed the marriage contract to make things official before the grooms were presented for the first time as Grant and Charles Page. Grant had three sisters who were all in his wedding party but no brothers. Charlie had decided to take Page to carry on his husband's family name for at least another generation since he had five brothers to carry on the name for his family. There was only one Weasley grandchild and it was baby Victoire but there was sure to be sons to come.

Harry was one of the first to be able to congratulate the couple. "I am so happy for the two of you and honoured to be asked to be part of it."

Grant clapped him into a hug. "My husband considers you a brother we would not have it any other way. Besides you kept him honest around male strippers."

Laughing Harry was reminded of when he and Charlie had been the male guests at Tonks' bachelorette party. Grant had been away on a story and had been unable to accompany his then fiancé. Charlie had told him he was under orders from Grant to stick close to Harry so that his little brother would keep him an honest man.

Harry turned to hug Charlie. "Then I guess I am happy I did a good job of it because I have never seen my big brother here as happy as he is right now."

Charlie kissed his cheek. "Dad and mum known about Lucius or at lest Ginny had blabbed to them. No worries little brother. I'll come if invited I promise."

Though there had already been assurances earlier up in the room he knew that Charlie was making sure he was not worried about Molly and Arthur. He had his dads now and he would still have parents at his side if he married but Harry was happy as they moved into the orchard area where there was a tent erected and everything was done in blue and gold even the roses to be a mix of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor colors, he knew how lucky he was to have his brothers in his life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been enjoying the reception but it was some time later into the evening and his brother and Grant had taken off for their honeymoon. They were spending a few weeks in the United States and travelling through the country, starting in Sonoma that night. The party here would probably go on well into the evening though and he knew his family had no intention of leaving too soon. He needed to use the washroom and headed into the house. It was not until he was coming out of the bathroom when his amazing mood came crashing down around him.

Ginny appeared and he was sure the way she was that she had managed to snag some of the alcohol for she could barely stand. "There you are my love."

Harry looked at her in shock. "Ginny I think we need to find you a strong cup of coffee. I do not know how you got alcohol but you do not need to ruin the night."

Just glad that Charlie and Grant had already taken off for their wedding and would not be around to see this happening. They had deserved the perfect wedding and as he saw them cutting their cake and sharing their first dance he knew they had it. He had never seen hi brother that happy before and he knew Ginny could not ruin it.

Ginny grabbed him and her hand went to the front of his robes and grabbed him painfully through them. "Come on my sweet there are many empty beds."

Harry cringed away from her touch. "You're right there are. I am going to take you to your bedroom and lay you down and get some coffee in you."

The last thing her parents needed was to see their daughter absolutely falling down drunk like this. It might not ruin the wedding for the grooms but it would ruin the day for his parents. Arthur and Molly should be celebrating the marriage of their third child. It was funny that Percy was younger and married first. But he knew Molly had once been seriously worried her second eldest son would be a bachelor for life. The fact he was married and going to try for kids right away.

Harry was trying to get her to head to sit down and get some coffee when she pulled him into a painful kiss and he pulled away. "Stop it Ginny."

Ginny smirked at him. "Come on you know you want me. You know you do. I will get you in my bed. I thought the little flower would have convinced you."

There had been suspicions but he had never had proof. He had always held some hope it had not been her. He had known she had been getting crazy but he had been trying to tell himself that she would never have done something that could have killed him. She was like his little sister until that year. He knew she had a crush but this had gone far beyond crush level.

Bill shocked them by coming out behind her and had Fleur and his three month old with him. "I didn't just here you admit to almost killing our brother."

Ginny was pale when she realized that her eldest brother had heard what she had said. "I did not try to kill him. I knew he was in the hospital, he'd be safe."

The anger that flared in Bill and even Fleur was great. They could not believe this. They knew that Harry had been on a breathing tube for days and could have easily died from it. They had known there were suspicions it was her but her big brother had denied it even more then Harry had. He knew she had become obsessive about Harry but she had never been dangerous like this before.

Bill looked at his wife. "Go and get his dads and I think Moody. "

It had been meant to be a whisper but Ginny had over heard and she looked at her brother. "You can not have me arrested. I will not let you do it for him. I won't."

Harry watched in horror as Ginny snatched Victoire from her mother's arms and made a dash for the stairs. Harry and Bill tried to stop her but before either could grab for their wands the baby was suspended over the top of the stairs and to the scream of Fleur and her husband the baby was dropped.

Bill got a hold of his sister just as she let go and looked down. "Thank Merlin."

Harry had come to the side at the same time and looked down. "George I never realized how much skill as a seeker you have."

To the absolute relief of both Bill and Fleur George had been about to head up the stairs as he had heard the argument going on. He had been faster on the gun as he had his wand out and had stopped his niece's fall and lowered her into his arms. The baby was scared and screaming at the top of her lungs but she was safe. Moody had been summoned and he came running in. Harry could not believe what was happening.

Harry looked at her. "I can't believe you. First attacking me when I was unconscious and then trying to kill your three month old niece? Are you mad?"

Ginny kept shaking. "I am not mad. You need to come back to me. I am the one you are supposed to be with. You need to see that."

Moody had come and he stunned Ginny. Harry sunk shaking and crying into his father's arms as Ginny was taken into the nearest bedroom until they could sort out what needed to be done. Fleur was holding to her husband sobbing and George was trying to calm his niece as best as he could. Molly and Arthur had been brought in and while Remus was seeing the wedding guests sent home everyone was staring in shock wondering how this had happened.

Severus looked at Molly and Arthur. "Your daughter has become dangerous. I think she needs medical help and not prison. You need to commit her."

Moody looked over at them. "If Bill and Fleur as well as Harry were willing to agree she could be committed instead of arrested but they all need to agree."

They knew they needed to speak about this for some time and they needed to calm down the three victims first. They knew that Ginny had serious psychological problems. Michael had said it when he had been told what she had been doing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny came around and was struggling against the magic bonds on her. She saw Harry and her family around her but she also noticed some healers and she knew something was wrong. She was growing more and angrier as she realized that she was not being freed.

Molly looked down at her daughter. "How could you? How could you try and kill your brother and then your niece? "

Ginny glared at her mother. "I did not try and kill anyone. Harry would have been fine. You know that. Poppy healed him. I just wanted to scare him."

Bill was there. "And throwing my three month old down a flight of stairs? If George had not been there she would be dead. My innocent baby would be dead."

Fleur had agreed to allow Ginny to be committed to a psychiatric hospital. As upset as she was she knew Bill's sister had needed help not prison. Bill and Harry had been slightly slower. For his own sake he would have agreed but after watching her try and kill a baby he could not do it. He knew what it was like to need proper care and he knew she needed this. The healers had been summoned from the hospital and Michael had come with them.

Arthur signed the forms. "We have committed you to St Mungo's for indefinite psychiatric care. We won't allow you to harm anyone or yourself again."

Ginny was fighting as one of the healers was sedating her. "You can't do this to me....."

She had passed out and as Arthur held his wife Ginny was taken away on a magic stretcher. Michael had said that she would be kept for a minimum six months from what he had seen, longer if he thought that she was still a danger to herself and others.

Severus led his son from the room for he knew that the Weasleys needed some alone time but Michael joined them back at the manor. "Harry?"

Harry looked up at his counsellor. "What are you doing here?"

They were seriously worried about Harry for he had nearly been catatonic in the anger and fear he had since he had watched Victoire thrown. They were seriously worried about him right now.

Michael knelt down. "I promise it will be only for one week. Seven days and you can come home but I really think you need to come back to the hospital."

Everyone was prepared for some kind of fight from Harry but he didn't give it. "One week. I will come back for one week."

There was relief in the faces of his family as he signed the papers that Michael had brought that said that he was committing himself for seven days. He had spoken to his dads before Ginny had woken, and Lucius. They had known he wanted Harry to return to the hospital at Christmas for some in patient care but they had not wanted to force him. But after what he had just experienced they knew he needed it.

Michael led him towards the floo. "You will be in the same ward as before. You will not have to see her though and no one will know you have been there."

Harry nodded and turned to hug his dads and Severus kissed his son on the head. "Thank you for agreeing to do this Harry. This will do you some good."

Lucius accompanied Harry to the hospital where Harry was made to change as he had before. Lucius kissed him and reassured Harry he would come for him in a week and just as Michael had, made sure Harry knew no one but he and Draco and his dads would know. He was relieved for Harry to know.

Michael led Harry back to the room he was in before. "You will be in solitary. Other then our sessions. You need some time to feel safe and calm."

Harry nodded and did not even protest as he was shot up with a sedative and led towards the bed. "I know."

Tucking Harry into bed he wished that the poor child had not needed to go through this. He had wanted Harry to come back for more but not like this. He could not even start to understand what watching Ginny try to kill her own niece would have been like. He had convinced Harry's dads a week here where he was alone and had some quiet time and just Michael to speak with, would help him to deal with the stress and trauma of what he had been through.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry had been doing well with his stay in the hospital. He had not been allowed the group therapy and rec rooms. He was kept in his room when not in therapy and had been sedated from time to time. Michel knew Harry needed to feel secure and the control right now was good for him. Michael had already spoken to his dads about Harry spending a few days at Easter and a week at least that summer there. The structure was good for him. The therapy and seclusion of regiment and knowing he could speak openly and not worry others would be worried about him, was doing amazing things for him. If he could have had Harry kept there for a few months straight and just worked with him he likely would not have needed the repeat trips but disrupting Harry's life, taking him from school and family would be worse for Harry then anything else. Harry's dads had not known what he intended to do but had assumed he would not start training till the fall and Harry had confirmed that.

The fourth day though Harry had been in the hospital the thing that the hospital had been doing their very best to avoid while Harry was a patient there, happened. They had made sure that Ginny the rare time she was removed from solitary was never when Harry was from his rooms but even with precautions

Michael had come to escort Harry to his morning counselling sessions. "I heard you had a better night, no nightmares. I am happy we did not need to medicate."

Harry nodded and smiled a bit. "I had an odd dream but not a nightmare. I must say it has been nice to have dreams again."

One of the unfortunate side effects of the medication was it could not stop bad dreams without stopping all dreams. Harry had been having such violent nightmares since watching his niece nearly killed, that for his own physical safety they had medicated him nightly. Last night the nurse had not been required to come in. It was definitely good progress for Harry. He would make sure to have Harry write though. He had been having Harry keep a dream journal since he had arrived as he found it hard to talk about his dreams, at least describe it. He found writing it down and allowing Michael to read it would help him.

Michael pulled out his dream journal. "You'll spend your first hour filling this out for me. I would like you to continue with it until Easter time."

Harry had not been told by Michel about the talk with his dads but he guessed. "I am going to be coming back here for Easter aren't I?"

Michael stopped them. "Like this week it is your choice but I'd like you to spend a few days then and maybe a few weeks this summer as well. Just to touch base."

Harry nodded. "I would be willing to do that. Both times."

Michael was about to say something when the door opened to one of the other rooms as they were still in the locked ward and Harry was shocked when Ginny came running out of the room with her red hair flying every where and she looked like she was lost in some kind of fit. Before the nurse who followed her could act she caught sight of him and flew at him.

Ginny managed to grab him. "You. Come to gloat over how you ruined my life. I should have killed you. I will kill you."

Harry was so shaken, realizing she was so out of it she did not even notice he was a patient as well. "Ginny please stop this."

One of the nurses came up with two huge orderlies who grabbed her and took her off of him. She was raging and kicking against them. He was shocked to see she was wearing a diaper under her bottoms and wondered how bad she had gone. He watched as one of the nurses shot her up with some medication. She was led off to the room again and Michael steered Harry the rest of the way to his office.

He sat Harry down. "I am sorry that happened Harry. She has been having such violent outbursts she has broken magic bonds. I fear it will be straight jackets now."

Harry was trembling all over. "She was worse, she......Even when she tried to throw Victoire...."

Michael could not speak about another patient. Ginny had been worse then they had expected and he doubted she would be out of here in less then a few years. She had serious mental problems that made her a serious danger to both herself and others. She had stabbed a nurse with a needle the first time she got out of restraints. They had to use muggle devices like straight jackets on some patients for there were ones like Ginny who in violent fits could break free of magic bonds. The diapers had been required and lately she had been fed with an IV as well for she refused to keep anything down. He had spoken to her parents since she had been brought in and it turned out it really was not as much a surprise as it may have been to Harry. Ginny had been showing signs of mental instability since her first year of school. They had thought it was because of what she went through during that year but it was clear it went much deeper and she had slipped further with no help.

Michael looked at Harry. "Can you write in your journal Harry or would you like to talk to me?"

Harry was shaking so badly though he could not take the book. "I can't. This, I....."

Michael stopped Harry for Harry was starting to scratch his arms. "Okay I am going to have you taken back to bed. You need to be calmed and feel safe."

He called for an orderly who helped take Harry back to his room. Harry had not been like this since the first time he came to the hospital. He was put into muggle restraints for Michael knew Harry could break a spell even quicker then Ginny and he had the boy sedated. He motioned for an IV to be put in for he knew Harry could not be allowed to wake for some time so his body could calm down and he had not eaten yet that day.

He sat down on the edge of the bed as Harry was starting to drift off and gently trace Harry's bound arm. "It's okay Harry. You're safe. Get some rest and we'll talk."

Harry's eyes were drifting close but his head was still going back and forth, the only part of his body free to move. "No. I don't get....."

Watching as the boy drifted off his heart ached for the child. He usually did not allow himself to get too close to his patients but he felt a connection to this child. He knew it was likely because like the rest of the world, he knew what he had faced for years. He knew he had to contact his dads. Harry had a major set back. The school year would not start till the seventh and Harry should have gone home on the morning of the third. He thought it would be better for Harry to stay till the sixth, not miss any school but give him some extra time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His dads came on the sixth to collect Harry. He had definitely been set back and had not argued when he had been made to spend another three days there. His dads and Lucius joined them for a breakfast counselling session the last day. Harry had again surprised in a good way his dads when he told them he had agreed to both return visits at both times. They were definitely shaken when they had heard Harry had a run in with Ginny and she had made an attempt on his life. There was one last shock for Harry and they hoped that he could handle it. His dads and Lucius were not the only ones who were coming to see him there that day. The door opened and the Weasleys minus Charlie and of course Ginny entered.

Harry looked in shock and confusion and turned on his dads. "You told them? You swore no one needed to know I was here."

Molly pulled him into a hug. "You know we would never think less of you even if Ginny was not here. Harry we loved you. We just want you to get better."

Bill looked over from where he was with Fleur. "We wish we had known Ginny needed help and got her it earlier. You know we will always support you."

They had been feeling such guilt since Ginny had attacked Victoire. They had known deep down that she was in need of help. They had thought that their love and support would have been enough. They had found pictures of Harry with things written all over him. She had been taken to a counsellor after the chamber of secrets for she had been cutting herself but they had thought she had got better. They had never thought she would ever be a serious threat to anyone. Molly and Arthur had felt like they were to blame when Harry and then Victoire had been attacked by their daughter. The news of her progress here was making their guilt even worse.

Fred looked at his little brother. "We have been told only you gave been here. You know you can tell us anything you need to tell us. You are always out brother."

Severus saw his son was unsure. "You do not need to tell them anything Harry. They have just come here to show their support and later for their own appointment."

It had been Bill and Fleur who had convinced his parents they needed this. They were not going to Michael but a family counsellor in another ward. They knew the entire family needed to deal with what was going on with Ginny and how it affected the family. The Weasleys had been unsure and when they had been told about Harry and what he was going through they had been convinced. They had seen what good it was doing their son. Harry was slowly convinced to tell them the full truth starting from that summer. He saw the shock in the faces over the collar which grew with word of the beating but they listened. They were really shaken when they learned what Harry had been through as a child. They had thought he might have been physically abused but the confirmation and molesting shook them.

Arthur was the one who spoke. "We are surprised but we knew about Lucius. We are a bit worried about what he did but we can see he is taking care of you."

Percy nodded. "You know that you could have told us and your big brothers would have been there for back up. Well maybe the twins, they're a bit better at that."

No one missed the relief that washed over Harry as he spoke to them. Especially when Ron spoke up. He assured Harry that he did not think less of his best friend for being in a psychiatric hospital. He thought it was amazingly brave of Harry to know he needed it. Most of the family were amazed Harry had handled everything he had been through since he was a baby this long without needing some counselling or proper help like this. Ron promised he would never tell anyone.

He clapped Harry into a hug. "I know I made jokes about you being mad to be with Lucius but I am sorry. You know I don't care about any of this hospital stuff."

Harry was relieved and returned the hug. "Thanks Ron. I know some friends would understand but I want to tell people on my own time if ever."

Hermione and perhaps Luna he knew would know eventually but for now he was not ready. He knew they loved him. Deep down he knew they'd be like Ron. Ron had actually been the one he was the most worried about how he would react if he knew about all of this. Harry had to admit so much worry was taken off of his shoulders. He had been scared when they had arrived but he knew his dads and Michael were right to ask them. Now that he had seen how they would react he knew that he would have a lot of worries off his shoulders.

Michael looked at Harry at the end of their session. "I will wait two weeks before we start out Friday sessions again. Please keep with your journal though."

Harry took the journal from him. "I will."

The Weasleys waited until Harry had gone and changed into the clothes his dads had brought him and returned so they could say goodbye. As Harry hugged them goodbye he was happy they had waited. He had nasty bruises along his neck the first days after Ginny had attacked him. He would have felt guilt in them seeing it. He knew they had enough guilt already over not getting her some help earlier then now.

Molly hugged him one last time. "You know even when you are at school we are only an owl away Harry. You always have a place in our home and family."

Harry nodded. "I know. I might have my dads but they will never make me forget the family you guys gave me first. Thank you guys for coming here for me."

He knew in a way they had already been coming to the hospital but he knew they had come earlier to be there for him. It definitely meant a lot. Even having his dads and now Lucius in his life, their position in his life had never changed. He still needed the couple and their sons he considered to be his brothers.

Severus looked at Harry as they were leaving. "Ready to get back to school? We were a bit worried about keeping you there right till the day before classes."

Harry nodded. "I am ready. And I definitely needed the extra few days father. Thank you."

Even though he had readily agreed to out patient and admitted it did good, he had not been like this last time he had left. He had still been adamant he would never come back. He had come to see he needed counselling but he had been scared of hospitals and medication. He had on his own agreed for the extra hospitalization and had not protested any medication he was given. They had only give when it was needed for they had not thought it was needed for him to continue when at school. They had provided his fathers with the sleep sedatives in case he had the nightmares at home for it would take less of a toll on his body then a sleeping draught but other then that he did not need further medication.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had dinner together later that evening with Lucius with them. They had given Harry some time to settle into his room and see his friends again. They had some news to share with their son and it seemed that Harry had some news for them as well. Harry had been talking with Lucius and now Michael about his future but he had yet to tell his dads his intentions for the future. He knew they were worried he was going to be an auror and it was time to put those fears to rest once and for all.

Harry looked up over dinner. "Michael and I have been talking about my future a lot. Especially about scheduling me to spend three weeks there this summer."

Severus looked up a bit confused where this was going. "We know. We told him we would figure out your training schedule with the academy or....."

He saw the look that passed between his dads and knew that they were worried once again. The word academy referred to auror training. Moody had said he could come and start raining in July or September if he still wanted to. Harry had told Moody at Christmas that he was not going to.

Harry shook his head. "I am not becoming an auror. I have been asked to play seeker for the United and Bill has got me a place at the bank training with him."

Remus was taken back. "It sounds like you have put a lot of thought into this. How long have you known?"

Harry explained about the talks. Filius had told him just before Christmas that he had agreed to work for three years after this school year was over. It would give Harry some years to play quidditch and train in curse breaking before he would if he still wanted to, take over as charms professor. Bill had promised to arrange an interview for him at Easter which would be worked around his hospital stay, but Bill said it was really a formality. He would not start either job till September, quidditch till the end of it. His dads were impressed by what he was planning.

Severus kissed his son. "You will do amazing with the bank and the quidditch team and I know the hospital stay would not affect either. And a great teacher."

Remus agreed with his husband. "I know most people would think you'd want to teach DADA one day but I know you love charms and would do Filius proud."

He was a great defensive spell student and had unfortunate amounts of practical experience but he was passionate about charms. They knew he would be a great choice to replace Filius when he retired or took over history instead. They had known Harry had wondered about if employers found out about his hospital stays but they assured him he was not in the hospital for psychiatric problems and even the auror training would not have had an issue with his medical history. They may have had an evaluation done but most new recruits went through them. They did not want to show it but they were extremely relieved to see Harry was not following in the steps of James and Sirius. They had been worried he would want to follow in their footsteps.

Harry knew their thoughts. "I want to take after my dads but my current ones. I want to teach one day. But Flitwick is right I'd be bored as an apprentice."

Remus laughed. "Well between quidditch and training at the bank you definitely will not be bored. And I am sure you will love working with your brother."

Harry was not sure why he had not told them sooner and was happy he finally had. He was relieved to take the concern from them finally. He understood their concern with all of his heart. They were so busy revelling in their son's news and glad he was doing better that Severus and Remus left their own news for the night.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry was happy to have dinner with his dads especially when he told them about his job choices but he was happy to be home. He had missed Lucius a lot. As much as the hospital stay had been really good for him he had missed his lover's arms. He knew it would be rougher on them both that summer when he was gone for three weeks. They had removed his collar this stay as they would any time he was gone. It helped like when Remus had been in the hospital after the final battle. The longing was still there but it was lessened.

Harry settled into Lucius' arms on the couch. "I have missed you so much. Thank you for being so understanding about all this. I know this must be hard on you."

Lucius kissed him. "I miss you but it is what is best. I want you healthy and strong. I can see how much good this has been for you. I can handle the summer as well."

Though he had been considering proposing to Harry on graduation day he decided to wait. Harry would not be permitted any personal affects when he went to the hospital for three weeks. He planned on proposing instead on Harry's birthday and then whisking his hopefully fiancé off for a few weeks on a romantic vacation. He knew Harry had seen none of the world and he wanted to show his love the world. He knew Harry could have just taken off his engagement ring for three weeks but when he put it on Harry he never wanted his beloved to take it off. He could wait the extra month to propose to Harry. He knew the answer already.

Harry settled back into his arms. "I love you and I know you and my dads want to protect me but there is something about being there which makes me feel safer."

Lucius squeezed his hand. "That is why Michael has kept you in the ward even if you are not a flight risk. He knows the structured regiment is helping you."

Just like the collar was supposed to help control Harry till he learned self control the hospital was the same. In the hospital case it was a need for structure and continuity in his life. Harry needed a sense of stability and normalcy. A few days or this summer weeks in the hospital where every fifteen minutes was scheduled so he knew what to expect every minute of the day was helping. He knew he could count on things happening when it was said to happen. With time and more counselling Harry would not need to have such structure in his life to feel secure but for now it was good. Michael had insisted on the summer because he knew Harry's life would be chaos after the summer. He would have two different jobs and so many more freedoms. The school had curfews and schedules and everything else to keep him in line. Michael would be working with him that summer to teach Harry how to take the regulation and structure from the hospital and from school and establish it in his own life to the extent he might need it.

Lucius ran a hand down Harry's spine. "Your fathers have some news for us but they were cut off with yours. I am sure that is why we are having breakfast now."

Harry nibbled on his nose. "Well then I say that we need to head to bed early because you know we will have to be up bright and early for breakfast before class."

Knowing exactly what Harry had in mind with that and liking the sounds of it Lucius scooped Harry up and carried him through the door into their bedroom. He lowered Harry down against the mattress and removed their clothes with a wave of his wand. He meant it, he wanted Harry to get the help he needed but he could not deny he had missed his beloved little love. Both in and out of the bedroom. As he sunk into Harry and began pumping, he kept imagining his future with him. He was hoping perhaps a baby in the near future. Harry could take paternity leave from quidditch when needed. As Harry slept later in his arms he knew this was so right. He had a feeling what the news was that Harry's dads wanted to share with them.

In the morning they were both feeling much better. They had missed each other not just emotionally but because of their link, physically as well. Harry had no idea unlike his mate what the breakfast news was about. Well Lucius was only guessing really.

Remus smiled when they entered. "I hope you two don't mind that we have stolen you for two meals. We just missed our son."

Harry kissed his dad on the cheek. "I missed you guys as well. I must say it was odd not having New Years with you guys."

As they sat down for pancakes they told him it had been extremely quiet. Draco had gone out with a few friends but the three of them had stayed put. They had not really been in a festive mood. They had just been happy that Christmas and the wedding had taken place first. Charlie had not been told about his sister. They had wanted to wait until he got back from his honeymoon. They knew he would have insisted on coming back right away. Harry wondered how Charlie would feel when he found out about Ginny and Harry s well. Harry's dads reminded him how well the Weasleys had all taken his stay and assured Harry that Charlie would as well.

Harry wanted to change subjects and asked. "Okay we both know you two have news if you made us come for a second meal, so spill it already."

Severus smiled. "We had to have our pregnancy test last weekend before the full moon and your dad is pregnant. Almost three weeks now."

The news was met how they expected as Harry jumped to his feet and hugged both of his dads. He was careful with Remus as he wanted to make sure to not hurt his little brother or sister. But he practically strangled Severus as he hugged him. They had no doubt he would react like this. He had forgotten about the last full moon as he had been in the hospital for it.

Remus put his hand to his belly. "This little one has survived his or her first of nine full moons with no stress at all. It seems we were right about the research."

Harry did the math in his head. "This means my new little brother or sister is due in the end of September some time. What about teaching?"

Remus smiled and assured his son the headmaster was going to find a substitute for first term to cover for him. He was not sure but there was a chance Moody was going to actually take it for him. He had tired of paper work and he decided to actually try his hand at teaching since he was supposed to have taught before. Harry smiled at the thought. He knew Tonks and Moody were expecting their own baby in the summer and would likely allow Moody to be more hands on while his wife was on maternity leave then running the auror department. He would return when Remus returned to class in January but it would do both men some good.

Harry shook his head. "I am sorry to be graduating then. It would be interesting to see what the real Mad Eye is like as a professor. It should be good to watch."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry settled back well enough into classes. He had received a letter from Charlie when he returned from his honeymoon. Charlie assured Harry that he shared his parents' and brothers' opinion. He did not care if Harry had been hospitalized for psychiatric care. He just was feeling the same guilt that the others did, that they had not got Ginny the aid sooner. The news on Ginny was getting worse. They had diagnosed her with several severe psychiatric issues and though some could be handled with medication they were not sure even if she was released from the ward in a few years she would ever be in any shape to care for herself. One slip of the medication and she could be suicidal or homicidal again. She was still in diapers and confined to a straight jacket they had been forced to go from IV to magic feeding tube as she refused any normal food. Molly and Arthur had been permitted to come see her once but Molly had broken down so bad that the doctors asked they not return for now. The family though had continued with their family counselling sessions that Fleur and Bill had convinced them to start taking/

Easter fell the first week of April that year and his dads decided to postpone their ultrasound until the end of Easter so Harry could be with them for it. Tonks had already had hers and recently learned she was expecting a little boy. They all knew Moody would be happy. They could only imagine the man raising a little girl. Tonks had laughed when they said that and told them her husband said when they tried for baby number two down the road he was hoping for a daughter next time.

Michael smiled when he saw Harry come back in his clothes after their last session. "You are doing well. Remember this summer we will work on your life schedule."

Harry nodded. "I know most kids can't wait to finish school because of all of the freedom but I am a bit scared by it."

Assuring Harry it was more normal then he might think he was happy to help Harry with it. There would still be a lot of room for spontaneity and choice but still within confined of knowing certain building blocks were there. He knew that many people got out of school and got into trouble with things like alcohol and other problems for they were suddenly free of parental and school control and decided they needed to run free.

Severus and Lucius were waiting for him. His dad kissed his head. "Your dad is waiting for us on the next floor. We have to hurry or we might miss it."

Michel laughed and ushered them out the doors. "I wouldn't want Harry to miss his dad's ultrasound. I know that he is just as excited as you are to see the baby."

There was no doubt to them that Harry was. They knew he wanted a sister and his dads were the same. They wanted some pink. They went up to the next floor where they found Remus was waiting on an exam table all set up to go. He assured Harry that he would not have started until he got there. He was not about to allow either his son or his husband the chance to miss seeing the baby for the first time. The healer started the spell as soon as Harry and Severus had taken their place. Lucius smiled when he saw all three were in tears as soon as the image appeared above Remus' stomach.

Remus looked at the healer. "How is the baby? What is the baby?"

The healer smiled. "You two are expecting over very healthy baby girl here."

The tears were replaced with huge smiles as Harry and his dads heard they had got their wish. Lucius pulled his love into his arms for a long tender kiss for he could see the dads were occupied celebrating the news together. He knew Harry was going to make an amazing big brother. And he hoped in a year it would be the two of them standing here and getting the same news. He wanted a daughter for years and he knew Harry wanted kids when they married.

The healer handed Harry one of the many copies of the ultrasound picture that was printed. "It seems the big brother is not too disappointed he is getting a sister."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "I must say I never had to play with dolls before but I will learn. I am definitely excited by the thought of a little sister."

When Remus was done they decided to take out the fathers for lunch and celebrate the big news of the baby girl. They did some shopping along the way and Harry bought the cutest pink stuffed rabbit and blanket for his new little sister. His dads picked up a few items as well but they were certain by the time that the baby came they would be showered in gifts not only by Harry but by Lucius as well for their daughter. Lucius never did things in a small way. And they knew he was hoping that one day the little girl would be his sister in law. None of them had any doubt that she would. Harry's dads knew as well as Lucius how much Harry loved Lucius.

Over lunch Lucius raised his glass to make a toast. "To Severus, Remus and Harry on the new addition to their family. May she bring you may smiles."

Severus raised his back. "And to Lucius who knows he will be changing many diapers to make up for all my baby-sitting when Draco was a baby."

Laughter followed that comment. Severus had always been happy to take his godson. Life had never been safe for Draco at home. His mother's constant attempts on her son's life. Dobby and Lucius did their best. When Draco was that small he had not known why he was being sent away. He had told his dad recently he was ten when he over heard a conversation between his parents just before he went to his godfather again. His father had admitted it was because he would not allow the bitch to try again after another failed attempt at poisoning their son. He had asked Dobby and the little elf had admitted the rest reluctantly/ Severus had always been a safe haven. He had been some where Draco could go and not feel like he was being pushed away by his father/ Draco always knew Lucius loved him/ He just could never be openly affectionate with his son in public till the war was over and had to keep Draco away from home a lot to keep him alive.

Remus looked at his son. "I would say I am sure her big brother would be happy to do the honours often but he will not be living t school when she is born."

Harry smirked. "If you're trying to get me to apprentice with Filius, bribing me with dirty diapers is a bad way. But you know I will come all the time to see you."

They had no doubt he would. They knew not just for his sister but them as well. He finally had a family and he was not about to give it up so soon. They had not of course been trying to convince him to apprentice. They were thrilled with his job choices. They also knew he'd be much happier with Bill then apprenticing. He had the interview with the bank the day before he went back into the hospital. He had disclosed his hospitalization to the bank and the goblins had assured him they had no problem with his record. The quidditch team knew as well. He had officially been offered the position and September 3rd he would start a one year part time curse breaking training program under Bill. Bill was so happy and was definitely excited at the prospect of working with his little brother.

Severus shook his head. "I am just glad you decided to follow in the steps of that brighter. The last thing we need is you going to work for the twins."

Harry shared a smile with Remus. His dad was the only one at the table that knew Harry was a silent backer in the business. He had never been hands on but if he ever took a share of the business for himself he would be quite well off. Well more then he already was. He was already set for 10 lifetimes from Sirius and the Potters.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

NEWTS were soon upon them. The quidditch season had ended earlier then usual with win for Gryffindor which made Harry's senior year complete. Draco and many friends from the snakes had cheered and come to their party. They had known they were beat long before then. Lucius and his dads were happy to see just how seriously he was taking his exams. Really he only needed to ace Charms for his future but he had every intention of beating Draco if he could. Draco had always been the top male student in their year and second over all only to Hermione. Harry was not sue he could suddenly beat Draco but he was definitely going to try. They actually got their results a week before graduation when the other students were still in finals. Another change that year.

Draco looked at Harry in shock. "A tie, right down to it? I knew you said you were going to give me a run for my money but I never thought you would."

Harry smirked. "I did not want my big brother to get too big headed. Hermione still beat us though she did have one more class to push her past us."

For some taking an extra class might have meant a harder time for top marks but Hermione thrived on it. Hermione took potions, charms, transfiguration and DADA with both of them and ancient runes with Draco but also arithmancy as well. She had topped in the last two, Harry in charms and DADA and Draco in potions and

Transfiguration and Neville in herbology of course. Hermione had only beaten the boys by less then one percent so it had been extremely close.

Ron groaned from his place at the table. "Well I am glad I at least did better then the twins."

Harry shrugged. "You passed them all and took more then the twins. But I would not rub it in or they might reconsider their job offer to you."

Not sure what he wanted to do with his life Ron had decided to work for the summer for the twins. He had wanted to be an auror like Harry once had but he had not got the classes that were needed. Harry knew he would likely only work for the twins for a time before he realized what he wanted to do but it would be good for him.

Harry looked at his father at the head table. "You know he said that he was happy I was working with Bill and not the twins. Better you then me."

Ron laughed. "I considered working for them but I did not do well on that test. Bill took me for a basic skills test and the best they'd offer me was a job as a teller."

Laughing at the very image of Ron working there, he knew that would not happen. Most of the tellers were goblins but they did have a few human ones. They tended to work in the muggle money exchange area. Many muggle borns and their parents were of course more comfortable dealing with humans then goblins at first. Just the image of Ron trying to figure out muggle money made him laugh as well.


	24. Chapter 24

Graduation had been incredible. Harry had been so happy to have his dads and Lucius there for him as well as the Weasleys. Harry's dads took him to the hospital a week after graduation where he signed himself in for a three week stay. It was meant to be his last. Though Harry was there for working on just a structure for his new life he was kept under the same strict schedule and locked ward as before. Harry was happy when he was ready to be released the day before his birthday. Michael had convinced him to continue out patient for at lest another year once a week but this would be his last stay. Lucius was there as always to collect him from the hospital. They spent a quiet day at the manor but Harry's dads and family had helped plan a huge party for Harry. He had gone through so much in the past year and he had handled it so well they wanted him to have a special day. Harry had no idea how special Lucius was planning in making it for his love.

They had celebrated their one year anniversary together before Harry had returned to the hospital for his last stay. Lucius had considered both graduation and their anniversary to propose, but he had decided against it. He had not wanted Harry ever to take their ring off. His dads and friends and the Weasleys all knew Lucius was planning on proposing. Most of them had their reservations about Lucius and the relationship at the start but they were all behind the proposal now.

Lucius woke him up in the morning by waving a flower under his nose. "Wake up my love."

Harry groaned and pulled him down for a kiss. "You know for someone who has supposively missed me for the past three weeks you don't seem to be showing it."

Lucius laughed and showed him the flower. "It is your birthday and nearly lunch already. We will have them all in here if we don't get you up and dressed soon."

He had many secrets from Harry and not just the proposal. The flower and the birthday theme were inspired by his gift. He had planned to take Harry off for three week starting this night on a romantic trip through Asia including China, Japan and Thailand, ending at a resort for a week on the beautiful Southern Tai beaches. He wanted to show Harry some of the world. He knew as they bathed and dressed Harry had not realized it was a lotus blossom but he hoped Harry would be happy.

Harry was shocked when they got outside and he found that the back garden looked like a massive Japanese pagoda. "This is beautiful."

Lucius handed him an itinerary. "Happy birthday my love. I thought the two of us could do a bit of travel before you start your new job in September."

Tears appeared in Harry's eyes as he saw the travel itinerary and Lucius got his answer in a happy bounce and Harry throwing himself into his arms. They were interrupted from their long passionate kiss by the clapping of everyone who had been invited. Harry had nearly forgotten there was a garden full of guests. He drew away from his lover to allow the others to wish him a happy birthday including his very pregnant father and Tonks who were due a few weeks apart from each other.

Hermione came over to him and clapped him into a hug. "I know you always said you wanted to see the world and it seems your man has got you started on it."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I see that I get to go to the Great Wall and Forbidden City. I must say I have always wanted to see China. Seems a bit like a honeymoon."

He did not see or hear but there were many laughs and looks. They knew that Lucius hoped it would be a pre-honeymoon for them. Draco and Harry's dads all thought that they better not use it as an excuse to elope but deep down they knew they would not. Harry was not about to have a wedding without his family and loved ones at his side. And Lucius would definitely plan something even more over the top for a honeymoon when they wed. Lucius just wanted to make sure Harry finally got the chance to see some more of the world. It was something that he had been hoping to do for him for a time.

Harry was amazed when he saw. "Sushi and Chinese dim sung and spicy Tai food. Martial arts displays and Geisha style dancers. You really went all out."

Lucius held him close. "I wanted to bring a bit of our trip to everyone else and I thought it would make your smile. The twins will be putting on fireworks later."

The party went all afternoon and evening but no one seemed to notice the time. There were rickshaw rides through the grounds; there were the dancing, martial arts displays but also practices for them. There was a huge area to dance lit by lanterns as the sun was going down. And the food was incredible. It had actually been brought in from proper Asian cooks. This was no food that one would get from some Asian take out place in the city that was for sure. There was a toy rideable panda for the little kids and everyone was having an amazing time. Harry was touched by the gifts, many of which were for his new careers. He was shocked when his dads gave him a new top of the line broom saying he would need it for the United. It was actually a combination birthday and graduation gift. He got new padding and a carry case from Draco. There were things for the future curse breaker as well.

Lucius knelt. "I love you Harry. I know I have made my mistakes but you make me a better person. I never thought I'd have real love then I met you. You are my heart and soul. Will you marry me?"

Harry had tears in his eyes as he looked at the beautiful platinum ring with a huge ruby surrounded but smaller emeralds. "Yes. Yes. Of course I will marry you."

Lucius slid the ring on Harry's hand and whisked him off his feet to twirl him around in a long passionate kiss. The entire party erupted into cheers and the twins set off an incredible show of fireworks which would have put any Asian display to shame. Harry realized as they drew apart that this had been planned and the others had obviously known. Lucius admitted that, as well as he had considered wanting to propose on graduation or their anniversary instead.

Harry understood without being told why it had waited. "I am glad you did. I never want to take this ring from my hand. I just want another one added."

Lucius drew him in for another kiss before their guests took him. "I promise it will be there as soon as you want. I was hoping our trip would be to celebrate."

As he was drawn away by his family into hugs Harry knew he was so lucky. He had a man who loved him more then life. He was young but he knew he wanted this. He knew he wanted marriage and kids with this man. He knew Lucius would throw him a dream wedding unlike anything he had ever imagined and the honeymoon would likely look like a trip to the Isle of Man compared to the honeymoon. His dads and Draco were definitely the most excised for them about this.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Lucius had extended their trip an extra week in celebration and had gone to Cambodia to see the temples there before they returned. Harry was so excited about starting his training at the bank. He had been shocked when he learned Ron had decided to work at the bank as well. Hermione had convinced him he was always complaining about being in the shadow of his brothers and working at the shop would not help. Bill worked for the bank but in a different area. Neither Harry nor her believe he would stay more then a year or so. But they thought it would be good way to get experience and for him to decide what he wanted to do with his life. Hermione had of course started law school at the start of September with Draco. Blaise had also gone into banking but in private investments with his dad. Draco eventually would work for his dad but he had wanted his own career path and Lucius agreed. Blaise had always wanted to work for his, it had been his choice.

Harry was with Lucius of course but Hermione and Ron were living with Draco and Blaise at the townhouse as well as Pansy as there was six bedrooms. The final one was to be used by Harry and Lucius if they needed a late night crash place. Pansy had got a good job working for a witch weekly magazine.

Harry was barely done his first day on the job when Lucius appeared next to him. "You need to come with me. We have been sent to come to the hospital."

Two scenarios ran through his mind but his fiancé was in no rush so he settled on the obvious one. "Tonks had the baby."

Nodding Lucius explained she had been in labour all day. She wanted to have Harry there but she had not wanted to interrupt his first day on the job. Unlike Harry's dads who he would be with them in delivery, he would not have been with her anyways. Harry hoped his sister was on time for she was due before he started quidditch and it would make it easier. If he had two schedules to balance around. His little sister was due in two weeks time, well nearly three.

Lucius smiled when Harry wanted to go into the gift shop. "You are nearly as excited about this baby as your new sister."

Harry laughed. "Not really but I am definitely excited. I have always been close to Tonks because of Sirius and I know he would have wanted me to be here."

Though Andromeda and Ted and even Draco would be here as he sent word to his son as well, Harry was meaning a lot to Tonks as well. She saw him as a connection to his godfather. Remus was coming as well though. Harry had been touched when she and Moody had said they would name the baby if it was a boy, Sirius. He was not only close to Tonks. He had trained under Moody and they had once been very close as well. Sirius Moody was sure to be a handful if he took after his namesake, or even either of his parents. Harry could not wait to see the new baby.

Harry picked a blue teddy bear and a cute set of sleepers and purchased them. "I am so excited about my sister and I realize now how close it is to her birth."

Lucius drew him close. "I am hoping when we marry we might be bringing people to see our daughter or son soon after."

They had spoken and decided to marry at Easter time in the start of April. Harry would be done quidditch for the season other then spring training for three weeks in May, and he could easily have time from the bank for a honeymoon. He would take up some extra shifts before then. They decided they would start trying for their own baby on their honeymoon so it would be more then a year before they had people to the hospital to see their own but they were excited.

Up in the hospital room they found Tonks with her husband in bed with a small blue bundle. Harry had never seen Moody as happy as he was holding his wife and son close to him. Fatherhood definitely suited the man. The Tonks and Draco all were there as well as Harry's dads and they were all beaming.

Tonks handed her son to her mom and turned to Harry. "I am so glad you are here for the arrival of my son, Sirius Alastor Moody. I wish Siri was here."

Harry bent down and kissed her on the head. "Just remember the stuffed dog I gave you. Your cousin is always watching over you and the baby like my sister."

He had given his dads some marauder stuffed animals but he had given Tonks a copy of the dog. He had thought that it was fitting since the baby had been named for the dog marauder. The name had brought smiles and approval from everyone including her parents. They had thought it a very fitting honour.

Moody spoke. "Harry we were hoping since Sirius is not here to do the honours, as his godson and cub you might be willing to serve as one of his godfathers."

Harry had tears in his eyes as did Remus who had already been asked he was told. "I don't know if I can be as good of one as my two, but I'd be so honoured."

He of course had considered Remus a secondary godfather before the man had adopted him. He had a lot to live up to as a godfather after their example. And dad when he had his own children after Severus and Remus' example. But as he took the forms to sign and then was handed the baby, he swore he would do his best. The little boy looked like a picture of Moody he had seen in the early order days before he was all scarred but he had his mother's talent as his hair already went blue. He remembered the jokes when they were engaged at what their children would look like but he had to admit that little baby Sirius was definitely a very cute baby. He did have blue eyes but not the electric blue of Moody but a more steely gray that ran in the Black family, that Andromeda had.

Remus looked at his own belly. 'Well our little one now just needs to make her grand entrance into the world and maybe this guy has a little girlfriend."

Moody snorted. "If you think my son is going to date the daughter of marauder you have another thing coming."

That was met with absolute laughter. They all knew how much Moody respected all three marauders. As he took his son, Moody did not care who heard him as he gently whispered to his little boy. Harry had to admit he could actually see Moody with a daughter one day. They had laughed when Tonks had said Moody wanted a daughter next time but he could see Moody definitely did have a paternal side.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Baby Sirius did not have long to wait to see his new girlfriend enter the world. Harry had luckily had the day off anyways when ten days later his sister started making her way into the world. Harry was by his dads' side through the entire delivery His little sister was even more a heart breaker then Sirius was. She was a blend of his dads. She had Severus' cheekbones and forehead, his long fingers and silky hair but Remus' nose and amber eyes. The hair would also be his tawny brown in hair color as well. They were all relieved to see he did not have the Snape nose. Harry allowed them some time alone to bond before he eventually came back in with his fiancé and Draco. He got to hold his sister for the first time but when Moody and Tonks arrived he was soon handing his sister around.

Remus looked at his son. "We are stealing an idea from Tonks and we would like our daughter's big brother to be her godfather."

For the second time in a month Harry was touched with the honours. "You know that I would be so honoured."

They had asked Lucius to do the honours as well since the two were to be married. S well as the fact that Lucius and Severus had been best friends since they were eleven years old. They were thinking Draco for their next child if they were blessed with another but they thought they had made the best choices for this time.

Tonks looked at the baby. "Everyone knew what we were naming our son. What name have you chosen for your little girl?"

Severus smiled as he did the honours. "We have chosen a name to reflect us both and her brother. This little one if Sage Larisa Snape."

The name Sage was of course an herb in honour of the potions master but the plant name honoured Harry by his mother's family. Larisa meant a laugh and was to honour the marauder Remus. They had wanted something definitely original but special for both of them and their son as well.

Harry kissed the head on his little sister before handing her back to his dad. "A beautiful name for my perfect little sister. I am so happy."

Author note: Sirius Alastor Moody: Sirius (Greek) means Dog Star and is a star in Canis Major. Honour Blacks but mainly Sirius who was beloved cousin of Tonks and protégé and close friend of Moody. Alastor (English) a form of Alexander, means defender of men, the old tradition of first born son carrying the father's name

Sage Larisa Snape: Sage (English) means prophet or sometimes wise, it is a type of herb for her potions master Papa but carries on the Evans plant tradition to honour Harry. Larisa (Spanish) means to laugh and was a good honour to her marauder Daddy.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry could not believe the next day was his wedding day. He did not even know what to expect. His fiancé refused to tell him anything. Harry had spent three weeks full time at the bank and quidditch in order to justify two weeks away for his honeymoon with his husband. The honeymoon was another surprise. Remembering his birthday as well as their trip to Asia he knew his husband had something incredible up his sleeve though he had no idea what. His dads had not told him if they knew. Remus would walk him down the aisle as Severus and Draco were acting as witnesses for Lucius. Harry had asked Ron and Oliver to stand with him. Ron as his best friend but also like a brother, to represent the Weasleys of course. And Oliver for he had considered him a big brother for years, and they had become even closer then before since he started playing for the United. Hermione had said she understood as it was common for the witnesses to be of the same gender.

The night before his wedding his friends were taking him out. His quidditch buddies from both school and the United, all of his friends and the Weasleys were coming. His dads had had insisted since his fiancé did not have too many friends, were to go with Lucius. He joked he wanted them to keep an eye on his husband.

Severus came before they left, dropping Sage off with Molly for the night. "Have fun tonight Harry. I promise I will have a hang over potion on hand for you."

Harry laughed and kissed his father on the cheek. "Thank you. And not just for the potion. For being there for me tomorrow even if not walking me down the aisle."

Severus smiled. "You know I would if not asked to be your fiancé's best man. But I am there for you both. You know how proud I am to call you my son Harry."

Tears in his eyes Harry knew. He knew that even Severus loved him as dearly as Sage. He had not doubted that for a moment. Sage and Harry were equally his kids. His little sister was going to be in the wedding as well. She would be in Draco's arms as a flower girl. Harry had insisted that he would not have it any other way. Tonks and Moody would be there with baby Sirius as well which meant a lot to him. Tonks was coming for his bachelorette party as he had come to hers.

Charlie came up and put him in a headlock. "Hey little brother ready to go? You know me and Grant are disappointed we do not get to go see some strippers."

Harry snorted. "Unfortunately you guys are the only ones who share my taste. You will just have to settle for each other tonight. I have the cold bed tonight."

They had decided on some old traditions. Oddly enough Harry and Lucius were not sharing a bed tonight. It was a rare event except when he was hospitalized. He could not wait to get on their honeymoon. The next night Lucius would stop using contraception. In the seven months nearly since he had become a big brother Harry had wanted to become a daddy more and more. Well Papa since he knew their children would call his husband daddy like Draco called Lucius Dad.

Grant kissed his husband. "Don't worry my love I will give you a strip tease when we get home. Though I am not sure how sexy it will be."

Charlie bent and kissed his husband's still pretty flat stomach. "You know I think you are the sexiest man alive. Our little son just makes you sexier to me."

Though he could not drink Grant was still coming. He and Charlie were just over three months pregnant and really Grant was not even showing yet. They had an ultrasound two days before and learned it was a little boy. The baby was born the first week of October, just after Sage and Sirius' first birthdays. Molly was of course in grandmother heaven. She not only had Victoire but Penny had given birth to son Arthur in February and now Charlie's husband was pregnant. Her and Arthur very much considered Harry their son and would consider a child from him and Lucius as a grandchild as well when they were born.

Harry was surprised a few hours into the bar night when Draco appeared. "I would have thought you would be with your father and mine."

Draco shrugged. "I was but he reminded me that you were my brother and a groom as well. I am at his side for the ceremony but you know I am here for you."

Harry dragged him into a hug. "You do realize that after tomorrow I am going to be your stepfather."

Draco smirked but then laughed. "I do but I seriously hope you won't expect me to call you Papa like my siblings will. My kids might call you Grandpa one day."

Nearly choking at the first part Harry needed to be pounded on the back so he did not choke on his beer. He swore to Draco that he would never think of his friend calling him anything but Harry. They were brothers and always would be. He smiled though at the thought of Draco and Pansy's future kids calling him Grandpa. He thought he would just be the youngest and best looking grandfather out there. Draco agreed on the youngest part but when the twins put him in a head lock he agreed his brother might not be too ugly either. Watching Draco with the Weasleys he was glad for all of his brothers. He was so proud to have Sage and thrilled she would be part of it the next day but these were still his brothers and nothing would change that for him.

Bill raised a glass for a toast. "To our little brother on his wedding day tomorrow. I will forgive you for not picking me as your groomsman if I can be a godfather."

Harry laughed. "I will consider it. But I do have one red head. I think I can be forgiven for not having you all. Lucius was lacking in groomsmen.'

Pulling Harry into a hug Bill and the others assured him they understood. He had always been closest to Ron so it made sense he would be Harry's best man. He had no idea on godparents but he assumed when he and Lucius had kids, at some point one of the red heads would be a godparent at some point. He was just not sure which one and if for his first born. He had a feeling Draco would be godfather to the first. His husband would want it after Harry was godfather to his sister, and Harry had no problems with that. In fact he would probably be the one to suggest it.

Draco handed him another beer. "I remind you that you have a potions master for a father. We need to get you drunk and wild on your last night as a free man."

Harry took the beer. "I assume you will see me home. You know your father will disinherit you if I go wandering off drunk and wind up in someone else's bed."

Laughter followed that comment and Harry had the assurances of everyone there that they would see him home safe to bed. They were scared of his fiancé if they did not. Really though they knew how absolutely in love and over the moon Harry was about his wedding. They wanted the day to be perfect for their little brother. Harry did not think of tonight as the last night of his freedom. It was the last night of his old life. He wanted his new life with his husband and family more then anything.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry definitely had a hang over but his dads and brothers arrived with hang over potion in tow the next morning to help him. Harry found some beautiful new green dress robes waiting for him and he was touched to have everyone there for him. He had a surprise for Bill. He had spoken to his dads and even Arthur about it before he had asked the question. They had all approved of his decision.

He looked at Bill. "I know you're my big brother and not a dad figure but since my father is with Lucius, I thought you might escort me with my Dad down the aisle."

Bill was in tears when he drew his little brother into his arms. "Are you sure you don't want to ask my dad?" and when Harry shook his head. "I'd be so honoured."

Though he considered Arthur like a third father he had decided to go with a brother instead. Bill had become his mentor at the bank. Harry was going to have a full time position with the bank when he finished his training in September. Though he was extremely close to the twins and Charlie, and Ron was his best friend, he had definitely been looking up to Bill for years. It was one of the reasons he had been so touched to work with him. Arthur assured him he was happy with the choice.

Remus and Bill remained with Oliver and Ron after the others went down. "Are you ready for this Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I wish I knew what my fiancé had planned but I guess I am about to find out. I want to be his husband."

Before they left though Remus handed him a package Draco had brought by earlier. Harry was not surprised to find a beautiful amber pendent like Remus had been given by Severus on their wedding day. His simply had a snake and lion entwined on it and a small dragon as well along one edge. Like his dad's there was a black cord but like Remus he slid his in his pocket. He would wear his collar even after today. Like his dad's it would lose all powers when he bonded and he could put it on himself or off but it was like a second skin to him. He had longed for the feel for so long. He would keep it on. And his husband would do the honours with his too.

Harry stood still a moment at the doors into the gardens. "This is really happening?"

Bill laughed and squeezed his arm. "It is. Don't worry I asked the same thing before I married Fleur and your dad probably did as well. It is common I promise."

Assuring his son Bill was right and knowing he wanted this more then anything which his dad and brother knew as well Harry watched as the doors opened. Ron and Oliver had already taken their place up front and Harry was amazed as he walked into the gardens. He could barely recognize them. The garden which usually was lined with shrubs and flowers suddenly had beautiful Greek columns rising up which were all growing with beautiful flowering vines, lining the rows of white chairs. There were bouquets of lilies at the end of each row, along the aisle and a runner of silver and gold, sprinkled with flower petals along the way. His fiancé stood smiling under a beautiful architectural looking arch but which was covered to his near laughter in grape vines with even the fruit though there was a clump of lilies and a set of doves at the top of the arch. He knew without a doubt they were headed for Greece for their honeymoon, that or his fiancé was leading him astray.

At the front the minister spoke. "We are gathered to unite these two men in marriage. Who gives this young man away?"

Remus spoke. "His father and siblings and I do."

Harry was kissed on the cheek by both his dad and Bill who went to sit in the front row after handing him over to his fiancé. Harry had never seen Lucius as happy as he was at that moment. And he knew the look of pure joy dancing in his fiancé's eyes was dancing in his own. He was glad Lucius went first as he was speechless.

Lucius held his hand. "I never thought in my life time I would have the chance at real love. I was forced into a loveless arranged marriage right out of school; the only good thing that came of it was my beautiful son. I looked at my best friend and the love of his life and wanted what they had, your fathers oddly enough as it seems. I wanted to know what it was like to wake up every morning and go to sleep every night thinking of one person, wanting to be with them more then life. I found that in you. I made such horrible mistakes with you. I let the anger over my past almost destroy what I had with you. But you have made me a better person, you challenged me to get the help I needed to be a better friend, a better father and now a better husband. I will continue to grow and be a better person because you are with me. You are the light in my life. I will spend the rest of my life proving that I am worthy of your love, that I am worthy to be your husband and the daddy of your children.

"Do you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord Malfoy take Harry as your husband and bond, united in heart, body and soul until death will separate you?"

"I do."

Harry's voice cracked with tears. "I have never been one good with words. Ask my quidditch team, my pep talks were the shortest in remembered history. But as I was trying to decide what to say. I was inspired by a line from Hamlet "Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, never doubt I love." Because I swear you will never have to doubt me, I will never betray our vows; I will never stop loving you. You are the breath in my body; you are the beat of my heart. You said I challenge you to be a better man; you make me better by being there with me. Your support and your constant love have shown me I no longer need to face this world alone. You have taught me it is okay to be scared, it is okay to admit I need help. My fathers and my family here have given me love and strength but you took that a step beyond. I know I can always count on you being there. You are my lover, my friend, my teacher and my confidant, and I will be so honoured to have children with you and be a part of your life.

"Do you Harry James Potter-Snape, Lord Potter-Black take Lucius as your husband and bond, united in heart, body and soul until death will separate you?"

"I do."

Severus handed a ring to Harry. "Take this ring my son and claim my friend Lucius as your husband and bond while I stand witness."

Harry slid the ring on to Lucius. "With this ring I proclaim my love and claim you as my husband and bond."

Ron handed the ring to Lucius. "Take this ring and claim my best friend Harry as your husband and bond while I stand witness."

Lucius slid the band on. "With this ring I proclaim my love and claim you as my husband and bond."

The minister smile. "I now pronounce you husbands. Lucius kiss your husband."

Not waiting Lucius pulled Harry into a warm tender kiss. Harry's head swam and as they drew apart their eyes both were filled with tears. They signed the wedding contract. Harry became Harry Snape-Malfoy, choosing since he had the title Lord Potter to continue the name he shared with his siblings. He was consort Lord Malfoy and his husband to his titles but they would officially stay to their own titles. Draco would inherit Lord Malfoy and the kids to come, Harry's titles. Harry did not care if he had become a consort to a third title. The only title that mattered was when they were announced to the guests as Lords Lucius and Harry Malfoy, husbands. The doves from the arch were released from the arch as the words had been said and doves from columns he had not noticed before, so the sky filled with them.

Lucius carried him inside through a shower of flower petals and in the privacy of the den for a time he put Harry down and collected him back into his arms for a long tender kiss. He smiled when Harry took out the pendant and handed it to him to put it on his collar. He had no doubt Harry would wait for him.

When he finished he kissed Harry again. "I assume you guessed our honeymoon location. I hope the ceremony was everything you wanted."

Harry nodded and was resting his head against his husband. "The wedding was beautiful, more then I could have dreamed of. And Greece will be amazing."

Lucius lifted his head. "You have not seen half the wedding and we will be taking a muggle yacht style trip and seeing some of Italy as well as the Greek Isles."

There were many far more exotic and distant locations they could have gone like they had done Asia but he had wanted to show Harry some where he had loved since he was little and he knew Harry would love the trip they were taking. He planned on showing Harry the world and like Asia this was the start.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The reception was out doors as well as it was a beautiful spring day and they had barely needed a warming spell even later when the sun went down. Though the ceremony looked like they were in Greece, the reception felt more like the other part of their honeymoon. No tent but a huge set of trellises that were lines with grape and flowering vines almost making a canopy, covered both the eating area and the dance floor as well. The coloring had changed to beautiful burgundies and dark greens, a bit of a play on Gryffindor and Slytherin colors but gave it a feel of the Italian wine region. There were beautiful centerpieces of lilies but they were contained in beautiful old stone pitchers. The best Italian wine and Northern Italian food were on the menu. The food Harry had considered breakfast had really been lunch so there was not food for some time but there was a live band for music and Harry was happy to bed led onto the dance floor by his husband for his first dance.

Lucius held him against his chest as their first song played. "I thought we would do these before dinner so the two of us can leave early for our honeymoon."

Harry smiled and kissed him tenderly. "I know the twins are doing fire works so we can not leave too soon but I would not mind an early start on our honeymoon."

Though they had been sexual since the start of their relationship they were both excited for tonight. Their bond that had once been symbolized by Harry's collar had intensified since their bonding. And would be sealed when they made love for the first time since bonding. And of course tonight they started trying for their first child. Harry would love a little son of his own but Lucius had his heart set on a daughter. Harry would not have been disappointed if his husband got his wish.

After their first dance Harry went to his dads and claimed his sister for a dance. "Since neither I nor Lucius have a mother for the other to dance with today."

Severus laughed and pointed to where Lucius was claiming his dance partner. "It seems your husband has decided your cousin will have to do for him."

Smiling as he danced with his seven month old sister he watched as Lucius had claimed Tonks for a dance. She was his closest female relative really. He could have danced with Molly or one of the Weasley women he assumed. Harry was reminded that because of Draco, Tonks and her parents were of course family to Lucius. Harry ended up dancing with Tonks and with all the Weasley women who of course included his two former quidditch team mates, and Katie as well. He did manage to make it back into his husband's arms as much as possible before they started the huge dinner. A beautiful wedding cake which was a mixture of tiramisu and Molly's cheesecake in alternating layers to his smile, finished the traditions of the day.

Fred hugged Harry. "We have worked out a special fireworks show for the two of you. I hope you will like it."

Harry returned the hug and hugged George as well. "I am sure anything the two of you have worked up will be incredible."

The fireworks on his birthday were beautiful but these were amazing. There was a snake and a lion, there was a dragon for their trip to Asia, there was a quidditch player and to his laugh there was something that he realized looked like a briefcase which he assumed was for his husband. There were a number of shapes formed from the fireworks to represent them and at the end there was their names together in a heart. Even Lucius was totally amazed and thanked the twins. The guests led them to the horse drawn carriage waiting to take them away before they took a portkey. His dads and sister were the last to congratulate him.

Remus kissed his son. "We were as honoured to be a part of this as to have you at ours. Enjoy your honeymoon and have fun working to make us grandfathers."

Harry kissed him and Severus. "I know I have my friends and the Weasleys but it meant so much to finally have real family of my own here. Thank you."

He and Lucius also shared a goodbye of course with Draco before his husband helped him up into the carriage. They found some wine in the carriage and shared a toast while they made their way through the grounds. It was quite early in the evening, the sun literally just down. Harry had meant it, having his friends and family especially his dads and Draco and Sage there had meant the world but he could not wait to leave for his honeymoon.

Lucius kissed the back of his neck. "I love you more then life Harry and I can not wait to make love to you tonight and seal our bond once and for all."

Harry linked hands with him. "Either can I and to start on our first little one. I can't wait to be pregnant."

Smiling Lucius could just imagine Harry with the beautiful swell of a baby bump. He had never been around when Narcissa was pregnant. She never would have wanted him to be even if he could. He would enjoy every moment of Harry's pregnancy and later when the baby was born. He would forever regret not being able to be a father to Draco because he had to protect him. He would be right there changing diapers and taking midnight feedings with these babies.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry was amazed when they arrived. His husband had to reach out and steady him for his legs were a bit unsteady even more then usual as they were on the water. They were on the deck of a beautiful sailing yacht but they wee docked Harry realized. He looked at the city beyond and wondered where they were. He knew that they were either in Greece or Italy but he was not sure which one or where they were.

Lucius kissed him. "We are in Syracuse on the island of Sicily. We will be spending the day here tomorrow before we set sail for the Greek isles."

Harry smiled. "Let me guess we spend the days in beautiful cities and nights when we are sailing, we will need something to entertain ourselves with."

Lucius laughed and nodded. "I thought you would approve of my plan. We are checked into a hotel in Venice for two nights before we head home"

They had planned on being back a weekend before Harry returned to work but Lucius had spoken to the manager through Bill so that Harry would not have his first day back till Wednesday. Venice had always been one of his favourite cities and he could not think of a better way to end their honeymoon then extending it two days and taking Harry there. Harry definitely had no problems with the plan. He had not only seen so many photos of it and Lucius had told him stories.

Lucius drew him towards the cabin of the luxury yacht which looked as fancy as any five star hotel. "I hope you don't mind but our plans are for tomorrow."

Harry smirked and nibbled on his husband's ar. "Mind that my husband is hopefully going to take me to bed and make love to me over and over? Let me think."

Laughing Lucius scooped his husband up off his feet and carried him into the main bedroom of the yacht which was at the front so had beautiful views of the city and the water but they were not planning on enjoying any of the view for the night. After bonding they both oddly felt like they were virgins as Lucius lowered his husband down on the bed. Harry's dads had actually said it but they had both laughed, especially Lucius as he had an eighteen year old son but as he removed his husband's clothes with a wave of his wand he knew it was right. As his husband's mouth devoured his and his hands ran along the bare flesh of his chest, Harry felt like the first time he had sex though with none of the fear of being take in the barn. Gone were the memories of oral sex with his Uncle or his Aunt's perversion. He surrendered to the amazing warm kisses that trailed down his neck after his earlobes were tugged on, and there was nothing for him but that night and his husband.

Lucius sunk his teeth into his husband's nipples and delighted in the hissing. He too felt like a teen exploring his first boyfriend's body for the first time. His fingertips danced across his husband's muscles. His left hand went to his husband's cock and was not surprised to find that it was already nice and hard in anticipation. He decided though he was not about to allow his husband off just that easy right now.

Dipping his tongue into his husband's belly button he smiled. "Would you like me to take you now my little lion?"

Harry had his hands in his hair. "Yes, oh Merlin yes."

Lucius though just barely took the cock in his mouth, just the very tip and only a moment. He went a bit further the next time and then the next. Sometimes he just ran his tongue along the cock. His husband was panting in need as he finally took him all the way and he was not surprised when moments later his husband exploded in his mouth. He cleaned harry off and moved up to his mouth and kissed him tenderly.

He ran a hand down Harry's face. "I think my little lion liked that. Now since it is our wedding night I'll let you choose, like this or on your knees?"

Harry drew him down for a tender kiss. "I should not need to tell you that."

Though it had been about not having eye contact or seeing Lucius before, Harry had always preferred even when with the choice, taken on his knees. Lucius positioned himself and as he sunk into his husband's fine ass his mouth trailed down along his husband's back. It did not take long for them both to come to their second climax of the night. He drew out of his husband and lowered him against the mattress again and kissed him.

He looked into the beautiful green eyes. "Your fathers were right. It has been like our first time ever, it was incredible."

Harry drew him down. "I agree but I want our second and third and fourth and fifth......"

Happily obliging his husband and having caught his breath Lucius was soon going for another round. It was well into the morning before they fell asleep entwined in each others' arms and legs. It was nearly lunch time before they woke and though neither of them had much desire to leave the bed; Lucius reminded his husband they had but one day in Syracuse and that they would have all night long to go at it like bunnies once again. Harry had to admit he was a bit sore from the countless rounds and was interested in seeing some of the city. As his husband helped wash him in the shower, making it twice as long as usual, Lucius told him the city was originally a Greek settlement and much of it was Greek architecture and history. Harry's mind though was on his stomach first and before they headed for the famous outdoor ampitheter, one of the largest the Greeks ever built, they headed for Harry's first taste of true Italian pizza.

Lucius poured him some of the wine. "Cities like Rome and Florence and Milan are beautiful and I want to show you one day but this is the way to see Italy."

Harry kissed him tenderly. "I have a feeling that by the time I am old and gray you will have shown me every corner of the globe so I am happy to start here."

Lucius had considered doing just Italy and the bigger cities but he knew that Harry was not as huge a fan of art as he was and thought for their honeymoon they would do something a bit more active and off the road. The Greek and Italian isles of the Mediterranean and Adriatic were definitely some of the most beautiful and romantic places he could have thought to bring his husband. And while they could have apparated every where, the yacht definitely was a part of the experience as well.

Lucius raised his glass. "To my amazing husband and the start of our honeymoon and hopefully our family as well."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The past two weeks had been amazing. The Greek Isles were more beautiful then Harry had ever imagined and the yacht, often making love on the deck under the stars, definitely added to that. They did most the muggle way and enjoyed islands like Mikonos and Santorini but they used magic for a day trip to the Parthenon where they had a romantic picnic diner at sunset. They had not intended originally but when bad weather prevented the last stop of their cruise, they apparated to Rome and after a trip for the coliseum and St. Peter's, they had a romantic dinner along the river. Venice though he agreed with his husband was the perfect way to end the romantic honeymoon and Harry could not have asked for a more perfect last night before they headed home to England.

Lucius appeared in the doorway with a beautiful rose and handed it to Harry. "I have arranged for a romantic last night. But you need to find your way."

Harry kissed his husband and realized that there was a trail of roses from the bedroom. "You never stop amazing me Luc. You are the most romantic man,"

The trail of roses led from the villa they had rented down towards the water. Harry had bee surprised by the villa for he thought his husband had said hotel but he should have known. Down at the water there was a gondola but not as simple as usual. The entire boat except where they would sit was filled with bouquets of roses of every color and there was a bottle of champagne and strawberries dipped in chocolate, waiting for them as well.

Lucius helped his husband into the boat. "I know we have not taken one since we came since we have been on a yacht but we can not come to Venice and not."

Harry settled into his husband's arms ad accepted a glass of champagne. "I think I can handle another boat trip. Besides you're right, you have to in Venice."

They took perhaps a longer tour then most would in a boat as Lucius showed him parts of the city they had not been to. They enjoyed their strawberries and champagne though Harry thought it was odd that they were having dessert before they had dinner. Lucius assured him they would be having dinner as well. And also promised a dessert of a different kind before the night was over. Harry did not need his husband to explain what that meant and definitely liked the sound of that. Harry was surprised when his husband brought him to a building which while quite historic, several hundred years old, was a muggle casino. They had been to museums, churches and even the theatre since they had come to the city.

Lucius drew him up. "I thought we could have a bit of fun. Muggle money definitely has a great turn over rate and I thought that we could go a bit wild."

Harry was amazed. "You know I have seen you in the muggle world since we got together but I was thinking a fancy restaurant or the opera or something."

Lucius kissed him. "You have been doing all that with me and I know you were not as excited as I was by it so I wanted to have a good laugh and some fun."

Harry let his husband lead him in. "You know I have loved having you show me all these beautiful places and the art work. It has been amazing with you."

They both knew Harry was being honest. He had been enjoying a side of the world that he had not seen before even back home. Harry and Lucius though had an incredible time trying some of the games though they had to stick to some of the simpler ones for neither had actually done any muggle gambling before. They had beginners luck and to their laughter they had won nearly double their money. Harry laughed when a few of the waitresses were making passes at his husband so he pulled Lucius into a long passionate kiss to stop them. He was not a jealous man, he refused to say he was, but he enjoyed the looks.

Lucius led him out. "I think we should go and have some dinner before we head back. Or you might have the girls in thee trying to find ways of killing you."

Harry elbowed his husband in the ribs. "Teach them to be looking at a married man. And I am only this calm because I know they are not your type."

As he led his husband off to a restaurant Lucius reminded Harry that not only was he not into women but his eyes would not wander. Why would he even want to look at another man or woman when he had the most beautiful and amazing husband that thee was. He definitely had the best that the world had to offer and as he led Harry onto a balcony for a table at the restaurant which had n amazing view of the city, he assured Harry that would never change. Harry reached over and kissed him, assuring his husband he had not doubted that for even a moment. It was the intentions of the lookers and not his husband's that he had been concerned about.

Over their appetizers Lucius handed him a gift. "I know I have bought you a few things along the way but I wanted something to remind you of our last night."

Harry was touched for his husband had been buying him already beautiful keepsakes. "Lucius you know you don't have to continue to spoil me like this, I swear."

Inside of the box Harry found a beautiful Moreno glass piece which he knew was famous all over the world, Venetian glass well sought after. He found a beautiful gondola which even had the little boatman in it. All of the pieces were beautifully crafted and the color was amazing. Harry had tears in his eyes as he could not even explain how special this entire evening and trip had been for him. His husband had made sure that every moment of their trip was something he would remember.

Lucius led him back eventually to the gondola and they took it back to the villa. "One last night on our honeymoon. I wonder if it has worked its magic."

Harry drew his husband towards the bedroom. "If it hasn't we will just have to continue trying when we get back home. I definitely don't mind the trying."

Though Lucius more then agreed with his husband they were both hoping it had worked. As they made love they were both picturing their first born. The only difference being was that Harry was picturing blue and his husband pink. They would both be happy either way but they had their wishes. Harry could just not get over the natural urge to want his first son as much as it was understandable why his husband was ready for some pink in his life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and his husband had been back for a month from their honeymoon and Harry was at spring training with his team. He was hoping to be needing paternity leave before the season started but as he was not yet pregnant as far as he knew, he was still practicing. His father had shown him a cushioning charm to ensure that if he was pregnant and did not know, that he would not risk the baby. Practices they were not using live bludgers so there was less risk but if he found out he was pregnant he would definitely not continue to play with the team till after the baby was born.

Lucius had arrived for he was coming to collect him after practice. They were supposed to be having dinner at the school with his dads. Harry was landing when his head began to spin. Oliver who was close enough to stop him from hitting the ground before Lucius reached their side.

Lucius bent down and scooped his husband up into his arms. "Are you okay Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "I am a bit dizzy that is all. I just need to have a bottle of water please."

Though they got him some water and they allowed him to shower Lucius and his team did not like his color at all and against protest they took him to the team doctor who ran a diagnostic on him. The man was only running it for a few moments before he looked up with a smile.

He looked at Harry and Lucius but also at the coach. "It seems the reserve will need to play next year. Mr Malfoy I am happy to say you are pregnant, three weeks."

Lucius kissed his stunned husband. "The last week of our honeymoon. This is incredible Harry."

The doctor suggested going to the hospital for a proper sonogram in five weeks time. Harry was soon being pulled into hugs by all of his team and the coach assuring him that he would have a place when he was ready to return. Harry was in a state of delighted shock as they got to school and the news did not really hit home until he was holding his sister in his arms and telling his fathers the news. Draco had come for dinner with them as he was invited by his godfather to come.

Harry looked at his dads. "I am pregnant. I found out after practice that I am three weeks pregnant. The baby is due in the start of January."

Remus collected his son into his arms and held him. "I am so happy for you guys. You know your father and I are so thrilled at the prospect of being grandfathers."

Draco was just as happy. "I am hoping for a little sister like you were with Sage. I know Dad is. I am so excited. You know I will love to baby-sit."

Hearing their words and having his husband's arms around him and hands almost always on his belly the reality sunk in and Harry burs into tears of happiness. He had thought there was a chance it would take longer then their honeymoon no matter how often they had tried for it. Harry cradled his sister in his arms and he had to admit he would be happy if his husband got his wish. He could imagine some pink of his own and the nursery, and the look on his husband's face when their daughter was placed in his arms for the first time. Harry had never felt this amazing in his life time.

He rested his head against his husband as they finished dinner and were leaving. "I can't wait to have this little on in my arms. I want this so bad Luc, so bad."


	27. Chapter 27

A week after they found out about the baby Lucius was worried. He woke to his husband missing from their bed. For a moment he wondered where Harry was until he saw the bathroom door opened and heard his husband. Sighing Lucius climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom where his husband was just starting to dry heave against the toilet. He summoned a cold cloth and knelt down next to his husband and wiped the back of Harry's neck for him. He had sworn he would do this properly with Harry and he meant it. Even when it meant morning sickness.

Harry sagged back against his arms. "I am glad we are telling the others tonight. I don't think I could hide this from Bill long if I keep going like this."

Lucius put a hand against his belly. "Our little one is just saying hi to their Papa. Don't worry it only lasts for the first trimester usually."

Harry elbowed his husband in he ribs. "You are supposed to be sympathetic. You put this little one inside of me. I don't think some caring is too much to ask for."

Lucius kissed him tenderly and lifted him to his feet. "You know how much I love you Harry and this little one. I promise to keep my sympathy fact to myself."

Getting Harry lowered back into bed against the pillows he was glad it was a Sunday and Harry did not need to go to work. He would speak to Severus and find out about something to calm his husband's stomach at all. For now he just wanted to find something to sooth his husband's achy stomach. He summoned breakfast in bed and made sure that it was dry toast and herbal tea, something that would not be rough on his husband's belly.

Harry noticed something. "I have never seen you drink anything but coffee in the morning."

Lucius smiled. "My new attempt at being a caring husband. I promise I will not drink any coffee until you are able to my love."

Harry kissed him. "Thanks but I will settle for when ever I am around. Besides I plan on nursing and I don't think you'd last that long."

Smiling Lucius agreed readily to the compromise for he was not sure he would get through nine months and then how ever long his husband nursed the baby for. He usually had a few cup at work every day. He told Harry he would put a no coffee rule on the manor though o no one entered here drinking it. Harry reached over and kissed him again assuring his husband he had married the sweetest man alive.

Lucius laughed as he led hi husband into the bathroom for a shower. "Remember that please when the hormonal mood swings and sick craving kick in."

Harry elbowed his husband. "I remind you that you put this little one in me. You are to blame for every mood swing, swollen ankle, back ache or craving."

Lucius held him close and washed his still rock hard abs for him. "I can handle that. You are carrying our little one in there. I can handle being blamed for it all."

By the time they made it to the Burrow Harry's stomach had settled but from the green around the gills look when they came into the kitchen Lucius knew it would not remain that way and suggested they make the announcement before dinner. He did not think even the twins would miss the fact that he was throwing up or close to it from the smell of their mother's meatloaf. Harry agreed that it was not the way he wanted to announce to the people he considered his family, that he was pregnant.

Molly came into the sitting room a few moments after them. "Your dads hinted that the two of you had some news for us."

Harry was really not surprised."Lucius and I found out we are now a month pregnant. We conceived during the last bit of our honeymoon."

Fred was the closet and dragged him into a hug. "We are so happy for you. You know since Ron and Bill got to be in the wedding I get to be a godfather."

George shook hi head. "If he is going to go for one of the twins he definitely would be going for the better looking and funnier twin."

The rest of the family dragged him into hugs especially Ron and Hermione. Harry was not surprised to learn his best friend was planning on proposing to Hermione that summer on their anniversary. He knew Molly would be thrilled as she already considered Hermione to be a daughter. Harry shared a smile with Lucius. They had decided that Draco would be godfather and that Harry would choose on e of his brother. It would likely be a twin or Charlie as the twins made a point that Ron and Bill were in the wedding and he had never been close to Percy. Charlie would be his choice mainly if Harry could not decide between the twins.

Molly kissed him on the cheek."You know first babies can come a bit early. You could have a little New Year's baby in there."

Harry smiled and nodded. "We were thinking about that, a little too far I hope for Christmas."

They did make it to the dinner table but Harry was grateful they made the announcement first. It took a spell from Fleur for him not to lose the contents of his stomach and even then he had to stick mainly to some saltine crackers and a bit of the mashed potatoes as well. He wanted badly for the first trimester to be over and it was just the first day of morning sickness for him.

His dad handed him his baby sister. "I know it feels horrible right now but we swear that it does get better Harry. And when you hold them, you forget."

Harry kissed his little sister on the head. "You said the same thing about labour pains and I hope you meant it."

Laughing Molly pointed at her own brood of children. She assured him you did eventually forget the pain. There was no way she would have had seven children, six pregnancies, other wise. For a moment their thought went to her seventh child who was not thee but slipped away. It had been over a year since Ginny had been hospitalized and there had been no progress. The talk about babies though directed them back to much happier thoughts.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was thrilled when the first trimester was over and he could move into more welcome symptoms. Though he could have had an ultrasound earlier in the month, Harry and his husband decided they would wait for his birthday. Harry was still not showing though he had lost his quidditch six pack. And though the craving had not hit him, he was able to eat normal food again. Molly was talking baby shower and maternity clothes and nurseries. His husband had told Harry he wanted to make him a dream nursery for the baby at the manor and Harry had pointed out he did not need maternity clothes yet. But the baby shower was a sticky point he knew he was not getting away from. He had said to combine it with his birthday but they had protested that he needed a birthday of his own.

Lucius smiled on his birthday as they were in the doctor's office and preparing for the ultrasound which the healer was setting up. "Ready to see this Harry?"

Harry nodded and looked at his bare stomach. "I have been waiting over two months to see this little one. The heart beat and the few shifts have not been enough."

There had been a few flutters and they had the sonogram to hear the baby heart beat but as the image appeared on the screen Harry burst into tears as did his husband though slightly more subdued then his husband but still as amazed. But they were both shocked when they noticed that there was two heads.

The healer saw their look and nodded. "I am happy to say you are carrying a set of perfectly healthy fraternal twins. Would you like to know the gender?"

Lucius double checked with his husband for Harry had not been sure at first but he nodded. "Yes."

The healer smiled. "You are expecting one of each."

If Lucius had been calmer then his husband before he was worse. He had wanted a daughter so desperately but he knew Harry had his heart on his own son. The fact that they were going to have one of each was incredible. They were handed a number of copies of the picture a the healer knew how much family they had and left them so Harry could have time to change after they pulled themselves together. Lucius took Harry for some lunch at the Leaky Cauldron but they were both in a state of delighted near shock. Their food went nearly untouched as they sat at the table together.

Lucius led his husband to Diagon to do some shopping. "I think we should celebrate the amazing new with some baby shopping."

Harry rested his head against his husband's shoulder. "This is how you should celebrate a birthday. I am so happy we waited till now to have the ultrasound."

Lucius agreed with his husband as he led Harry into a baby shop. "I definitely agree. And we can give all your guests a gift at your birthday with the gender."

As they shopped Harry realized that he was going to have doubles of everything, cribs and strollers and everything else. Diapers and babies to nurse and all that. Hi head was spinning and Lucius as always knew his thoughts. He assured his husband they would find a second house elf to serve as the other nanny and Harry could nurse one and the other could take a bottle of breast milk. And he had every intention of being a hand on dad with diapers and midnight feedings as well.

Harry picked up sleepers, one set in pink and the other in blue. "You are an amazing husband and me and these two will be so lucky to have you."

Lucius had selected chenille blankets and rabbits of the two colors as well. "Harry you will be the most amazing Papa. We're the lucky ones I assure you."

As he and his husband bought their find and headed home for the party Harry could not tell his husband. Every few nights since he found out he was pregnant he had been having dreams. He had dreamed that like his mother did not get to see him grow up, he would not see the twins grow up. He told himself that he was just scared after what he had been through. He would be there for the twins. There were no mad men after him and the twins. These twins would grow up with two daddies and a brother and grandfathers and countless other family members.

Harry was amazed when he walked into the back garden and found the family waiting and they all were waiting not to wish him a happy birthday. They had been aware of where the fathers were and they all wanted to hear.

Draco looked at his brother and father. "So am I getting a brother or a sister?"

Lucius picked up the pink bunny. "The sister that you and I were hoping for."

But as everyone was about to come hug them. Harry held the blue rabbit up. "And the little brother I was hoping to give you."

No one believed them for it was so uncommon for male pregnancies but Harry and Lucius showed the ultrasound photo with the two heads. Harry found himself dragged into the arms of the family. Everyone was stunned by the news but they were so thrilled as well. They were glad that only a few of them had done baby gifts for Harry for hi birthday for they knew they needed to do doubles now and had the gender now as well.

Molly looked at the twin. "You know you are going to have fun with these two. I hope your twins are easier on you then mine were."

Remus came to his rescue. "You have a daughter in there as well as a son though they are the grandchildren of two marauders so you really never know."

The twins were sure that this was the sign that they were destined to be godparents. Harry thought perhaps Draco and likely Pansy for one and the twins for the other baby as he too thought it might be a sign. His husband agreed with the thought later that night. He knew how much the friendship of the twins had meant to his husband and he could not think of a better sign that they were the red heads to choose then the fact that they were having their own set of twins.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the middle of August Lucius was woken again by his husband but not by him throwing up. He felt his husband jerk awake in his arms. Harry was not aware that he knew Harry had been having had nightmares. He knew Harry was worried about being there for the babies. As much as Lucius and Harry's dads had been trying to convince him he was healthy and nothing would take him from the twins like his mother from him, the worry was there. But this was not like before. He knew something was wrong and panic ran through his body. His husband did not jerk like that in a nightmare. He usually just shook a bit.

He looked at his husband in absolute panic. "Harry, is it the twins? I will get you to the hospital. I promise the twins will be okay."

Harry was calm though and he took his husband's hand. "They just spooked me. One of your babies is saying hi to their Papa and Daddy loud and clear finally."

Four months pregnant there was the start of a bump finally and Lucius was amazed when he felt one of the babies kick. He had felt the babies move once or twice but since it had only been a shift and felt barely like a flutter, this was different. He had experienced it once or twice with Draco but this was so different. He was so in love with his husband and so excited, feeling the babies moving for the first time. He did not move his hand from his husband's stomach.

Harry rested his head against his husband. "Promise me Luc if something happens to me that thee twin will always know how much I loved them."

Lucius kissed him. "I won't have to. Harry you will watch them grow up. You will be here for them. They will always know their daddy loves them because you...."

Harry cut him off. "I know it is jut a bad dream but please just promise me. I need to hear the words. I need to know they will always know I loved them."

Lucius hated to think of the chance but he said what his husband needed. "Nothing will happen but I swear if it did these babies will always know your love, always."

They remained in bed for a time and Lucius was sure his husband would be there for the twins. He knew they would raise thee babies together. The moment Harry had the son he dreamed of lying in his arms and saw their daughter in Lucius' arms he would know he was going to have the happily ever after he always wanted and that he had always deserved. Harry would not be denied what his mom and father were, and the twins would not either.

Lucius kissed his husband's belly. "You know we really need to start considering names for these two. We have not even talked about any options for them yet."

Harry relaxed into his arms and a smile finally spread across his face as he turned to face his husband. "I want something special but unique. I don't know."

Laughing Lucius assured his husband he readily agreed. Harry was a member of the Blacks, Lord Black of course and so was Draco so astral or Greek myth names came to mind but there were definitely more then enough options. Lucius was just glad to get his husband smiling and talking names and about the kicking.

Author note: so I am asking here for any good suggestions on the names for the twins, something unique but to honour their loved ones in a way. No Lily or James


	28. Chapter 28

Harry was absolutely radiant, the best term Lucius could use for his husband. Seven and a half months pregnant he was glowing. Morning sickness had turned him from golden boy to green boy but since it ended pregnancy had suited him beautifully. Lucius could rarely keep his hands' from his husband's glorious belly. He had been working on the nursery for the twins. He had been forced to ward it for his husband's curiosity was too great and he had every intention of it being a surprise. He was glad though that they no longer had the dog bed. Harry might have been the submissive one but Lucius had been threatened with the couch or floor more then once when he put his foot in his mouth. He knew he was going to be in for it. His dads and family had insisted it was time for his baby shower finally. Harry had been extremely vocal about not having a baby shower but Lucius knew his husband would not be that lucky. The third weekend in November the party was scheduled and he knew even before he took his husband it would be the couch likely for him.

Harry looked at him like he had grown two heads. "You forced me onto paternity leave two weeks ago to stay off my feet and now you are dragging me out?"

Lucius bent down and kissed him. "I did not force you onto paternity leave. Your doctor did. He said it was this or he was worried he'd have to put you on bed rest."

During the first few weeks of his sixth month Harry had spotting and slight cramping. The doctor had assured them it was only Braxton Hicks the cramping but still had been concerned. Harry had planned on working until a few weeks before he gave birth so he could enjoy most of his year of paternity leave with the twins. Harry's doctor had warned though if he did not cut down on the stress he might not only have to leave work but be stuck in bed for two months. Harry had agreed especially when it had been worked with the bank that he could do quite a bit of work from home. He was not officially on paternity leave yet.

Harry was still not budging. "If my dads are so anxious to see me can't they come here instead? I mean moving a one year old has to be easier then moving me."

Lucius laughed and helped him to his feet. "I suggested it but Molly has her heart set on everyone being there for dinner. You can't let her down either."

Though he heard his husband grumble something about a woman who had seven children she would think would be more sympathetic especially since she had born twins, but he came. The fact that Harry had to take the knight bus definitely did not improve his mood at all. Usually they could have taken the floo for only apparition was dangerous for him in his third trimester but Harry had always had a bad reaction to the floo and it had not improved since he was pregnant. And the doctor had suggested until the twins were born and for the first month after, Harry should stick with the bus or muggle transport. Lucius did not like the bus much better but he tried to pick up Harry's spirits but when they got to the Burrow and Harry spotted the pink and blue balloons in the window he was livid and turned right back towards the bus which had not even departed yet. He had every intention of getting right back on it.

He looked over his shoulder at his husband. "You might as well stay here for I don't plan on allowing you back in the manor till the twins are born."

Lucius took him by the arm. "Harry you were a fool if you did not expect this. You forced your dads to have one. Now be a good little boy and come in the house."

Sending Lucius a look that told his husband quite clearly that this was not soon to be forgotten Harry allowed himself to be led into the house. The Weasleys, Draco and Pansy, Hermione, Luna and Neville, and his dads as well as Oliver and Katie who were his only quidditch buddies not part or soon to be part of the Weasleys, were there for the baby shower. Severus handed him Sage nearly as soon as he came through the door and he wondered if it was so he could not curse anyone. He was touched to find Tonks and baby Sirius were there as well. Sirius was just over a year old but he was already taking after his namesake.

Remus kissed his son. "You know how much we all love you and we just wanted you to have the world Harry. You deserve all the perks of being pregnant."

Harry returned the kiss. "Thanks dad and I assume if there are no baby shower games I will not be giving you a house guest for the next six weeks time."

Severus clapped Lucius on the back. "Gone from the threat of the couch to out of the manor all together? Lucius I would have thought by now you'd have learned."

Grimacing as he helped his husband into a chair Lucius informed his friend it was the baby shower which he had not been alone in planning that had Harry making such a threat on him. They piled him high with food though and he was soon content enough. And even Harry could not keep a smile from his face when he and Lucius were being piled with baby gifts of every kind from quilts from Molly to a double stroller from Tonks. There was a rattle and a bracelet from Draco and baby's first year books from Hermione. Harry and even Lucius were near tears from most of the gifts especially the ones from his dads.

Harry looked past the pink and blue bassinettes to the collections inside of them. "Marauder stuffed animals?"

Remus bent down and kissed him on the head. "You said the children of marauders deserved them, I think the grandchildren do as well. A set for each one."

A carry basinette in pink with faeries on it and a blue one with teddy bears, the marauder stuffed animals and a bottomless diaper bag they received from his dads. He looked down at the bassinette and he could picture the twins being laid down in the beds. But what shook him from the image was the fact that it was Lucius alone who was putting the twins down to sleep. He had told his husband the dreams had gone away. But they hadn't. He just kept assuring himself they were dreams. And if they were not he looked at his family and friends surrounding him and knew that his son and daughter would always be loved and taken care of. He never had to doubt that.

Lucius handed him a piece of the cake which had a scoop of cucumber ice cream special from Forttecue's. "Can I come home to the manor?"

Harry laughed and kissed his husband tenderly. "You can even come to our bed. I don't think blaming just you when there were other conspirators, is fair of me."

Smiling Lucius laid his hand against his husband's belly where one of the babies was stirring; He just reminded his husband that they had both said they had wanted these twins to have a big and loving family. They were both happy that unlike Harry, these babies would always have a loving family and the security and protection that Harry wanted for his children. He would never allow the twins to suffer anything like he had when he was growing up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everything seemed to be going well. The winter holidays had arrived and Harry was several weeks from his due date with the twins. His fathers and Erica had arrived to spend the holidays at the manor. They knew there was a good chance that Harry might go into labour at any time. Usually they would have gone to the Burrow for Christmas Eve but the Weasleys wee to come to them. Harry had been run down more and more as of late and Lucius had actually moved them down to one of the ground floor suites for the stairs had been taking their toll on his husband. He had tried to convince Harry to stay in bed but that had gone down as well as expected and with the holidays and their guests he had known it would. He was just glad Draco and Harry's dads were there to give him some back up. He let his husband out of bed for he did not think Harry needed the stress of a bed sticking spell but he insisted that Harry remain sitting as much as possible.

Two days before Christmas Harry was in the sitting room watching as Sage was playing with some of her dolls. Draco was home with them but his dads were doing some last minute shopping and his husband had been called into the office. The Weasleys would be arriving for dinner though soon.

Harry was watching his sister playing when he realized he needed to use the bathroom stood but his head started spinning. "Draco."

Draco came to his id anxiously and took him by the arm and lowered him back into the chair. "Harry, are you okay? The twins?"

Harry was about to reassure his stepson that he was just light headed when he doubled over in pain from serious cramping. Draco knew without asking something seriously was wrong and when Harry kept looking at his sister Draco knew Harry was worried that his sister would get upset. Draco knew they needed to get Harry to the hospital but he could not take both Harry and Sage even if he wanted to have her there.

Draco went to the floo and placed a call to Tonks as he knew the Weasleys would want to be at the hospital and explained. "Could you guys take Sage for me??"

Moody nodded. "I will come through and get her right now. You know her and Sirius love to play together and we can bring her back when things are good"

When they waited for Moody to come through Draco had a diaper bag brought for his little cousin. Moody promised that he would do his best to locate Harry's fathers as well as Lucius and get them to the hospital. Draco knew that Harry hated the floo network but there was no alternative for they needed to get him to the hospital and quick, especially when he noticed as he turned to help Harry up, that his water had broken. They were not panicking at first for Harry was not due for another few weeks but the twins would not be too early. But Draco's calm demeanour went away when Harry showed his hands before they went through the floo.

Harry showed his hands were covered in blood. "Something is wrong Draco."

Draco definitely agreed but he did not want Harry to go into panic mode until they knew what was happening. "Come on Harry. We need to get you to a healer."

Though Harry managed the floo on hi own feet Draco had to call urgently for help as Harry collapsed moment later after arrival. He was helped to get Harry into a bed in one of the maternity rooms. The healer rushed in and when he saw the canal had opened and the blood the healer went as pale as Draco and Harry. Draco knew when a healer looked like that it was never a good thing.

Harry looked at Draco when the healer was hooking up monitoring spells and magic IV's. "Find your dad and mine please. I can't do this without them please."

Draco knew Harry was absolutely terrified and all of the blood was not helping. "I will Harry. I promise. Moody is already looking but I will help as well."

He did not want to leave Harry's side but he knew that Harry did not want him to see him like this. He had never seen Harry so scared. He had seen him worried and hurt but not like this. He had to admit seeing Harry who was one of if not the bravest person he had ever met, like this, scared him. Lucius had confided in his son that early on in the pregnancy Harry had been having nightmares about not living to see the twins grow up. Like his father he had brushed them off as Harry just having the normal first time father jitters but suddenly he was petrified he was wrong. The amount of blood could not be good for Harry or the twins. As much as Draco wanted his little sister and brother he was not about to lose his best friend and brother.

He was about to leave when Harry's dads came and with Moody. "Draco where is our son? What happened?"

Draco explained everything including the blood and pointed down at the room harry was in. "Moody where is my father? He needs to get here as soon as possible."

Moody shook his head. "I was not able to find him. He was not at his offices and I was not able to get any real information out of his assistant on where to find him,"

Swearing under his breath he was just grateful that Harry's dads were there and from what Moody said the Weasleys were on their way. He knew he was going to have to go to Malfoy Industries himself and find out where his father had disappeared off to. He had no idea what the assistant was playing at. The entire company knew Lucius' husband was weeks away from his due date. They should have known without a doubt that they were to tell anyone looking for him for Harry, where he was. He had a feeling his father would be firing some people when he found out. Draco would have done it himself when he arrived at the offices and met the same woman who had spoken with Moody.

The woman shuddered when she saw how angry that he was. "Your father has orders that no one is to be told where he is and his meetings except you and......"

Draco knew she was going to say Harry. "You know my stepfather is weeks from his due date. Now where the hell is my father?"

The woman told him and Draco took off threatening to make sure that she was cleaning street by the end of the week. His father had to get to the hospital soon. He would never forgive himself for missing the twin's entrance. Lucius had sworn from the start he would do better by the twins then he had been with Draco. This was worse though. Harry was in serious pain and condition. His father needed to be there with Harry through this.

He finally found his father and Lucius knew something was wrong right away. "Draco what happened? Is there something wrong?"

Draco led his father out and explained everything that had happened. "His dads are with him but he begged me to find you. He needs you to be there so bad."

Heart racing through his chest Lucius prepared to apparate with his son. He could not believe this. Like Draco he thought about Harry's dreams. He shook his head. He could not continue to think like this. They had been nothing but dreams. Many first time male pregnancies had troubles. The labour might be hard but Harry would be holding his son in his arms as he had been praying for. And Lucius would be watching his husband nursing the twins. Harry would be such an amazing Papa, he was a born dad. Harry deserved those babies more then anyone he knew and Lucius could not think the God would be cruel enough to take that from his husband now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius was shocked when they got to the hospital. Not by the number of people there for he had expected the Weasleys to be there and Neville and Luna. But by the fact that both of Harry's dads were in the waiting room. He had been told that Draco had left them by Harry' bedside when he came to find him. The thought that his husband was alone going through this made his pulse race through his chest. But before he could ask the looks on their faces made his knees almost give out on him and he needed to be directed into a chair by his son and Moody who had come up behind them.

He looked at everyone. "Please tell me I am not too late, please tell......"

Severus spoke. "The healers had to take your husband into emergency surgery to try and save our son and the twins. None of us were allowed to go with him."

They explained he had passed out soon after Draco had left. The blood loss and the babies were showing signs of going into distress as well as Harry's sky rocketing blood pressure had made it the only option. The words that it had to be done if they would be able to save his husband or the twins hit home to him. His head was spinning. This could not be happening. He had sworn to Harry that he and the babies would be okay. He had sworn that the nightmares had been nothing but that. He knew with the childhood Harry had that he was just nervous.

Lucius stood up. "I have to go in there. I have to be with him. Harry can not be alone through this. He needs me to be there with him."

Remus stopped him. "We wanted to be as well but no one is allowed in. The healer has told us that it is too dangerous for Harry and the twins right now."

He had never been one to take no. He was one of the biggest benefactors in the hospital. No one was about to keep him from his husband's side He needed to be there. Harry needed to be reminded that he was not alone and that there was someone there to hold his hand and be there for him. He had spent too much of his life alone and feeling like he could not count on anyone to protect him.

He was heading for the door when the healer came out. "Please that is my husband and my babies, how are they healer?"

The man sighed and shook his head. "I am sorry Lord Malfoy."


	29. Chapter 29

"I am sorry Lord Malfoy." The healer finally said.

Lucius nearly slumped. "No. No. I can't lose my husband and babies. Healer....."

The healer motioned him to sit. "The twins are fine. Your daughter will not even need special care. Your son was a bit smaller and I suggest an incubator for a few days just to be careful."

Lucius knew what that meant. He knew the man would not have apologized if they were all okay. His husband. His amazing beautiful husband. It could not be happening. This could not be happening. He had wanted to be a Daddy again but not like this. Not at the expense of his husband. He wanted Harry more then anything in the world. If he had been told there was a chance he would lose his husband he would have refused to try for a baby.

Draco spoke what his father was not saying. "And my stepfather?"

The healer sighed. "We lost him for a moment. His heart gave out after your son was born. We got him back but I am not sure he will make it through the night."

They had him on oxygen and on potions to try and strengthen his heart but Harry was unconscious and his vitals were dangerous. They had worked five minutes to get his heart beating once again. There was a chance he might survive but right now it was not looking good at all.

Lucius was led into the room where his husband was, the babies taken to the nursery to be checked on. "Is there a chance?"

The healer nodded. "If we can keep him fighting to give the potions enough time to help with the stress to his heart. The next twenty four hours will be critical."

If Harry could survive the next twenty four hours and give his heart some time to be mended, there was a chance he would recover. But at this moment it was not looking all that good for Harry. They just needed him to fight for them right now and for the babies.

The healer put a hand on his arm. "You need to remind your husband what he has to fight for. If he makes it twenty four hours he should be able to recover fully"

Lucius leaned down and kissed Harry on the head. "If he survives the next day he will be fine?"

The healer did not want to give false hope. "There is always a chance unfortunately that it will not be enough. But if he does, it is a good sign."

If his vitals improved and he started making progress Harry was looking at a couple of weeks in the hospital to recover. The twins could stay here with him until he was released even though the little girl could have gone home the next day. But the doctor recommended that if Harry did survive this that they not try for another baby again. He did not think that Harry would survive another pregnancy if he did survive this one.

Lucius shook his head when he heard the words. "We won't. I will not risk my husband again. I wanted these twins but I can't lose Harry. I can't live without him."

The healer motioned them out of the room. "I will have your husband moved to a private room. You can go and see the twins in the nursery while we move him."

Though Lucius was reluctant to leave his husband Severus and Remus both reminded him that he had two newborn babies who were in need of some love. Harry would not have forgiven his husband if he had not gone and seen the babies. Harry had been fighting for the twins and now he needed his husband to as well. Lucius knew they were right. He knew that Harry always thought about everyone before himself. And of course that would include the twins. He knew that he could not be with his husband as he was being moved.

Lucius finally was drawn away. "What way is the nursery?"

The healer motioned for a nurse. "Amanda will show you down there. Even in the special bed I think your son as well as daughter can join their Papa in his room."

They were not usually sure about keeping babies in the room where there might be an emergency but right now Harry needed to be reminded that he had some things to fight for. Though he loved his husband and his family, the twins were a part of him. The healer had seen how he had struggled for the twins. He knew the boy wanted those babies more then his very life. Now they needed to convince the young father that the twins were alive and he did not have to give up his own either. Harry needed to be reminded that those babies needed him to fight for them as much now then when they were inside of him. Perhaps more.

Lucius was with Harry's dads and his son in the nursery and looked down at the babies. His heart ached when he looked at them. They were so precious and beautiful. Though the little boy was a bit small he was still a healthy color and the healer in the NICU told him the little boy would likely be in a normal bed in a day or two. They were just being careful and nothing more then that.

He looked at his little boy and put his hand in to touch the face. "He looks like Harry right down to the dimples. He looks like his Papa."

Severus had his granddaughter cradled in his arms. "And this little one looks like you though they both have their Papa's eyes it seems. He will love them so bad."

Looking down at his daughter Lucius took her into his arms. This was supposed to be such a happy day. He and Harry were supposed to be holding the twins and celebrating their birth. Harry should have been having his first nurse with the twins and they should have been choosing the names. They had been going over names for the twins but they had not decided on their final choices yet. They should have been asking the godparents they had chosen, to do the honours.

Lucius kissed his daughter and touched the glass of the magic incubator. "You two need to help daddy convince your Papa he is too loved to leave us now."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christmas Eve had definitely lost any of the festivity. The Weasleys had not gone home. They had slept in the sitting room outside of Harry's room. Harry had made it through the night but his vitals were still not stabilizing and he was not waking up. The babies had both been moved into his bedroom with him. His husband, stepson and fathers had spent the night at his bed side talking to him and trying to remind him how loved he was. He had twins, a husband, a little sister, a stepson, friends, and a whole lot of people who loved him and who needed him to fight for them. But right now it was Lucius and the twins who needed him the most. Lucius had refused to choose names for the birth certificates though he had told Draco and Pansy, and the twins they had been chosen. Draco and Pansy would be godparents to the little girl who was born first and the twins to the little boy. Both pairs had been honoured to be asked and had been more then happy to accept the honours.

It was sometime after lunch when Lucius noticed something different when he woke from dozing. He was worried especially when his husband's healer came in from the hall and started running a diagnostic.

The healer looked up. "Your husband is stabilizing. I am not promising it means he is out of the woods but I suspect he may wake in the next few hours or more."

Lucius sunk down onto the bed next to his husband and kissed him tenderly. "You get the rest and wake. Our little ones need their Papa. Please wake up Harry."

They had got the news that they had all been hoping for. They knew the healer meant it when he said Harry was not out of the woods just yet but they would not be giving up hope that easy. It was Christmas and they would have their miracle. Harry wanted to be a daddy to the babies. He wanted to be there to see them grow up. He had fought so hard for them. He knew what it was like to grow up without parents. He knew what it was like to always wonder what life would have been like if his parents had not died when he had been attacked by Voldemort. He had his fathers now but he had lived with the pain of being an orphan and raised by abusive relatives before he had been rescued from his family before the war ended and he could have this family.

Lucius held his husband's hand."These two need their Papa. They need you to sing to them and read, to teach them to fly. You will see them grow up Harry."

Remus squeezed the other hand. "You always said you wished your parents were there to see you grow up. Don't you deny those precious babies their Papa."

Severus held his husband from behind. "Those little grandchildren of ours deserve the world. And that world includes their Papa. You deserve them too. Fight."

Being a father was something that would come naturally for Harry. They had seen him with his sister and other kids. They knew he would be an incredible father. He should be nursing the twins and marvelling in their beautiful green eyes right now. They had been using a spell to take the milk so that the twins were fed. They had insisted for they would not give up hope on Harry. They knew he would want to nurse when he was well enough. They would not deny him that. They knew now that this was the only time he would be pregnant for it would be too risky for him to get pregnant again. He needed to wake up and enjoy the first days of his daughter and son's life. He should have not missed their first breaths or anything else and they did not want him to miss any more the he already had.

They sat there for hours praying that Harry would wake up soon. They prayed to Merlin, the Gods, to Lily and James who they were sure were watching their son and grandchildren from the after life, to Sirius and anyone else. They just needed some sign of hope that Harry would fight and come back to them and the twins.

It was nearing midnight when Lucius saw his husband's eyes fluttering open, his vitals stabilized two hours before. "Harry, oh sweet heart you are okay."

Harry looked at him and the others in the room. "Luc what happened? Oh please tell me the twins are okay. Please."

Lucius pointed at the corner where the twins were both asleep. "Our little girl is strong and he is a bit tiny but a fighter like his daddy."

As he explained what happened including the scare Severus and Lucius brought the beds over so Harry could see his sleeping babies for the first time. They realized the clock had struck midnight and that it was Christmas day. He was in tears as he looked at the babies, realizing one looked like Lucius and the other like him. Remus had gone to tell the family in the sitting room that Harry had woken up, Lucius explained they had his eyes.

Harry clung to his husband. "I am so glad they are safe and healthy. I was so scared I would lose them. I passed out when they were taking her from me."

Lucius held him close. "They are but their Papa gave us quite the scare. You need to stay strong for us Harry. I and those babies need you so badly."

The others remained outside and they eventually headed home for they had been told Harry was going to need to go back to sleep. The healer confirmed he was making good progress and though he still saw Harry needing to stay in the hospital for at least a week, he thought they had definitely been given a Christmas miracle. They sent word in that they would return the next afternoon so they could be properly introduced to the newest members of the family. They thought that Harry could use some alone time with his husband and dads when he woke in the morning. And the little kids would want to open their gift as they were still little kids.

Lucius saw his husband was reluctant to take a potion. He could not blame Harry. He had been looking at the twins since they were born. He could barely take his eyes off of the babies. But Harry needed some rest. The twins were asleep and he would not be able to hold them until he was a bit stronger.

He kissed Harry. "Tomorrow you will be holding and nursing maybe or at least a bottle. But you need some sleep Harry. They need their Papa to get stronger."

Harry took the potion from the healer. "Please stay with me Luc and the twins. Please."

Crawling into bed with his husband Lucius held him. He did not care if there was likely a rule against it. He wanted his husband in his arms as much as Harry wanted to be held right now. It had been killing him not having contact with him. Harry had been taken off most of the monitoring spells and oxygen so he could hold his husband properly without being worried about disrupting anything. He swore to Harry that he had no intention of leaving him or the twins. He would stay at the hospital until his husband and the twins were back home where they belonged.

Severus bent and kissed his son on the head. "We are going home to tell your sister about her big brother. And send word to Tonks and Moody as well."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sometime after lunch Harry was sitting in bed with his husband cradling his son who had been moved to a normal bed from the incubator, while his husband held their daughter. He had not been able to nurse yet but he had fed them a bottle. He could not keep his eyes off of the babies. He was still very weak and would likely be sleeping most of the next few days but he had been made even more progress since he had gone to sleep the night before. The healer assured them it looked like the twins would be going home with both of their daddies. Harry was so in love with the twins and he could not wait to take them home and lay them down in the nursery. He could not wait to see the nursery, it was still a surprise for him.

Remus came in with Sage and Harry smiled and kissed his little sister. "How does it feel princess to be an Aunty?"

Sage gave him a big slobbering kiss and handed him a stuffed monkey and giraffe. "For babies."

Tears in his eyes Harry took them and was reminded it was Christmas day. The family was anxious to hold the babies but they knew Harry was not about to hand over the twins right now. They reminded themselves they could wait till Harry was out of the hospital and had more time to bond with the twins. They were just so grateful that both he and the twins were strong and doing well. They would be home by New Years from what the doctors had told them.

Fred looked at the babies. "We have already agreed to be your son's godparents Harry. Can we know the name you have chosen for him finally?"

Harry looked down at the little boy in his arms. "We named our beautiful little boy Evander Bowen Malfoy."

Looking to honour Lucius as well as the baby's two grandfathers they took the name Evander from Roman culture. Evander was a hero of the Trojan war famous in Virgil's the 'Aeneid' and was believed to have brought the Greek Gods, letters and laws to Italy where he found a city where Rome is now located. It was inspired as well by their honeymoon. Bowen meant archer and referred to the fact that their son was a Sagittarius.

Draco looked down at his little sister. "And my sister and goddaughter here?"

Lucius did the honours with their daughter. "And this little one is Chloe Artemis Malfoy."

They had been inspired by the other part of their honeymoon for Chloe. Chloe was a name common in Greek myth and romances including "Daphnis and Chloe" and was an honour in part to Harry's mother as the name Chloe meant blooming in Greek. Artemis was the Greek Goddess of the hunt and fertility and like Bowen was in honour of her Zodiac sign as well as a link to Harry's Black family heritage.

Remus smiled at the names. "Evander and Chloe, beautiful names for the two most precious Christmas gifts anyone could ever ask for."

Baby names: Evander Bowen Malfoy: Evander (Greek) means strong or right man. Character in Virgil's Aeneid, he brought the Greek culture to Italy including the laws and was known as one of the wisest men of the time. Honour of the honeymoon spent in part in Italy. Also honour both grandfathers and Lucius whose names come from Roman culture. Bowen (Celtic) means archer and the twin's sign is Sagittarius which is the archer like sister's middle name and Draco it is an honour to the Black family in a way as it does take inspiration from the stars

Chloe Artemis Malfoy: Chloe (Greek) means verdant or blooming and I saw it as a link to her grandmother but is also a character in Greek poetry, for honeymoon as well. Artemis (Greek) means huntress and is the name of the Greek Goddess of the hunt and forests. She was known as great archer, link to Sagittarius and Black family


	30. epilogue

Though Harry had not had any serious complications they had not released him by New Years. It was a week later that Harry and the twins were heading home for the manor. It was on a weekend so his dads did not need to be at school so they had come to the hospital to accompany him home. Harry was excited to get the twins home. They had been in the room with him and after three days he had been allowed to begin nursing but he hated hospitals. He wanted to take the babies from the plastic little beds and lie them down in proper cradles. He wanted to see the nursery his husband had planned for them. The babies would be in their master bedroom for another two weeks or so as neither wanted them far away but still.

Harry's dads and sister came in when Harry was dressed and they were settling the twins into their carry seats. Harry hated the twins were over two weeks old and they had never been out of the hospital yet. Both could have been released but as Lucius had stayed here when Harry was in the hospital it was foolish. Besides Harry had not wanted the twins out of his sight for even a moment.

Harry leaned down and kissed Evan's sleeping brow. "Little prince Papa finally gets to take you home and see the nursery your daddy made for you and your sister."

Lucius smiled and kissed him. "I have been waiting for so long to show the three of you this room. I am just happy we will both be putting the twins down in it."

Severus smiled as he watched his son and grandson though Lucius and his new daughter were quite the picture as well. They knew Harry was slightly disappointed as he had been hoping for a big family but they knew he would be happy with the twins. He was alive to bring them home. It had not taken any convincing to get him to realize they had to stop with the twins. He had been so scared he would never live to see the twins grow up. He would not risk being taken from them and another.

Remus led them out of the room and towards where they could floo. "Lucius has not even allowed us to see the nursery. We are all anxious to see it,"

Lucius saw his husband's look. "You did not think that Draco and the Weasleys would stay away the day the twins come home from the hospital."

Laughing Harry had to admit he didn't. They had visitors every day when they were here and after the first few days Harry had been willing to let others hold the twins as long as they were always in sight. It definitely made it easier for his husband to slip away from time to time. Though Harry could nurse both twins at the same time it was not as comfortable and he usually alternated and someone bottle fed the one not at his breast. He nursed them both for their first feed of the morning for they both did better that way. He had already seen their little personalities and they were only two weeks old. Harry was marvelling in it.

At the manor they flooed into their bedroom so that they were not hounded by the others right away. Harry was in tears when he saw the bassinettes next to the bed but he broke out into full out crying when they walked into the nursery which was just through the door.

Lucius held him for the twins were with their grandfathers right now. "You know the room is meant for crying but it is supposed to be the twins crying not you."

Harry elbowed his husband but held to him. "I knew you would do something amazing Luc but this is beyond words. Thank you for this."

The only time he had seen the nursery it had been furnished with the two antique cradles, the rocking chair, a wardrobe and changing table. The furniture set up was the same but that was where it ended. Three walls were covered in a beautiful mural, the fourth was the one with the window and had the wardrobe on one side and bookcases filled with books, toys and other baby gifts in them. The mural on the walls of the bedroom. The mural was nursery rhymes, muggle ones to Harry's surprise. There was panoramic scenery and one could find Humpty dumpty on a wall, and Little Miss Muffet and the spider, and many others. The roof had been made to look like the sky like the Great Hall at school. One crib was done in pink and had a C above it and the other was done in blue with an E above it. He found a frame next to the rocking chair on the table. There was an ultrasound picture on one side of the frame and on the other the first photo taken of the four of them, Lucius with Harry in his hospital bed, the twins happily cradled in their arms.

Lucius helped him into the rocking chair for Chloe was fussing for a feed. "I wanted it perfect for my husband and for the twins. I thought the theme best for both."

Harry accepted his daughter who hungrily latched on to him the moment his shirt was undone. "It is. The theme definitely suits a little girl or boy. Thank you."

Dobby who had been assigned with another elf to take care of the twins arrived and brought a bottle and moments later Evan was crying for a feed. Lucius was amazed but he remembered he had bee the same when Draco was a baby. Lucius sunk down on to the ottoman and fed his son a bottle. They were so lost in the twins they did not notice the rest of the family coming in. They barely noticed the beautiful nursery at first for they were just taking in the sight of the daddy's home with their new babies finally. It was not until he was done burping his daughter that Harry noticed everyone had come in and smiled.

He handed her off to Draco. "It seems your godfather has good timing. He arrived just in time to change your diaper."

Draco smirked but took his baby sister and goddaughter from Harry. "Remind me why I was complaining in the hospital when you did not want to let them go."

Though he said the words Draco was more then happy to change his sister and even changed his brighter when he was done. Harry was definitely a doting big brother and was using it as experience for when he got married one day and he and Pansy had some children of their own. They eventually headed down stairs where there was a small luncheon waiting for the adults now that the twins were fed. Harry was touched to have everyone there but later that evening when they were alone again and the twin were sleeping, he was happy to be just with his husband and the babies.

Harry snuggled into his husband. "I am just so grateful that I was here to put the babies down to sleep in their nursery. I was so worried the day would not come."

Lucius kissed him on the head. "You are. You are and are never going any where. Those precious babies will have their daddy and Papa by their side all their lives."

Harry looked at the beds and he was so happy. He knew his husband was right. He would see their first steps and birthday but more then his parents had. He would teach them to fly, he would take them for their wands, he would when he became a professor down the line, see them sorted. He would walk them down the aisle and become a grandfather. He would have it all. And with the most amazing ma by his side sharing all of the precious moments with him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The twins were two when Harry finally returned to Hogwarts as the new charms professor. Harry and his husband decided it would be easier for Harry to commute and spend some nights there when he needed to, at least till the twins started school. He had readily agreed. He had taken up a fourth bedroom in his father's suites for after baby Sage his fathers had been blessed with one more child, Harry's little brother who they had named Jase Cannan, who was born a year after the twins. Harry had everything he wanted. All those precious firsts with the twins and when Draco and Pansy made him a step grandfather three times over, he forgot his disappointment in not having more kids.

Tonight was special. Another special first. Harry sat with his fathers and husband at the head table. His father was headmaster and dad assistant, and tonight Harry was waiting for the twins to be sorted. He could not even believe they would be eleven in December. It seemed so unreal. He wondered what house they would be in. Sage had done her Papa proud when she had become a snake. The twins no one was sure about. Lucius assured his husband he would be happy what ever the twins were.

Harry kissed Lucius when "Malfoy, Chloe Artemis." Was called. "Our beautiful little girl, I have a feeling she will be joining my sister among the snakes.

Sure enough the hat called. "Slytherin." Chloe was a beautiful mix of her dads. She had the Malfoy smirk and sense of humour but her Papa's heart and laugh.

Lucius watched as his son was called up and he thought they probably had a lion. Chloe might have had her Papa's heart but Evan was Harry in his interests and his behaviour. Chloe loved to read and was even into potions. Evan loved quidditch; he loved climbing trees and was always into something. He took after his godfathers definitely and they were so proud of him.

Lucius smiled when his son became a lion. "I guess like my husband my son was always meant to break tradition. The first born Malfoy not to be a snake."

Author note: Jase Cannan Snape: Jase (American) means healer for his medic trained Papa, and Cannan (English) means wolf cub for as son of Remus he is the son of a wolf, and like Remus called Harry his cub, Sage and Jase were definitely his cubs.


End file.
